Instant Heart Throb
by ivoryk1tt3n
Summary: Kagome has never forgotten her first love, whom she's never met in person, and has only exchanged instant messages and the occasional phone call, he disappears. Her heart has not moved on from him, and as she feels alone one night when she came home early from the club, she see's his name flashing on her screen. KagXSess Rated M for swearing and later in the story.
1. Haunting Love

_**A/N: Hello friends! It's me~! I've been kinda dead, but I'm starting to type some more. :D Hope you like this! 3**_

_**Oh, I will not repeat this, so...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM INUYASHA.**_

_**Please enjoy reading this, because I seriously enjoyed typing it for you guys~!**_

Running my brush through my hair, I closed my eyes, my mind retreating to the previous conversation with the silver haired man who had been my best friend for years past. I opened my eyes to look at my reflection, my sapphire eyes staring back at me.

_ "Kagome." His voice was loud in my ears, as I closed my eyes to the sound of his deep throat._

_ "Yes, Sesshomaru?"_

_ "I have to leave, soon… "_

_ "But we just got on the phone…" I whined to the man whom I had nightly conversations with._

_ "No, I mean… We won't have any communications for a while…" My heart lunged itself in my throat, as I bit the tip of my tongue to stop the tears._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Complicated matters." His voice was cold as ever, hiding his emotions from the world. "But I'll try to come back as soon as I can… I should be packing now."_

_ "Packing for what!" My voice was getting shrill._

_ "I told you, Kagome. It's complicated."_

_ "I'm supposed to be your best friend, and you keep hiding things from me!"_

_ "No. I never once called you my best friend, there is no such thing for a demon—" I shut my phone, throwing it at the wall, letting out a shrill scream angrily._

_ "I hate you, you idiot!" I screamed again, as I flopped on my bed, tears streaming down my face. "I hate you…"_

I rubbed my eyes lazily, as I leaned back in my computer chair, staring at the screen. My messenger hasn't lit up once, his name the only one on my list. My phone rang as my heart lunged itself in my throat. Staring at the name on the screen, I frowned, sliding the answer button over, pressing my smart phone to my ear. "Hello."

"Hey, Kagome-chan!" I sighed softly, as I stood up, sitting on my bed.

"Hey, Sango-chan."

"What are you doing on this fine night?"

"Waiting…"

"For Taisho-kun?"

"Yes…"  
"It's been 5 years since he left, Kagome-chan!" I could hear Sango's sad voice, as I laid against my purple fuzzy pillow.

"I know."

"Kagome-chan…"

"I know Sango-chan… He's gone for good." I shrugged my shoulders. "So, what did you have planned for this night?"

"Let's go to the club and dance our butts off!" She giggled softly, as I heard her voice pick up, the sound of traffic abruptly reaching my end.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to dance…"

"It'll get your mind off of him…" Her voice was pleading, as I heard her car door slam shut, the engine starting.

"You're not giving me much of a choice, huh?"

"Nope. I'm on my way to get you, love. Get dressed." Her end of the conversation clicked, as I placed my pink cased phone against my silver satin bed sheets. Looking up, I glanced out my window, or more so, at the golden curtains that covered the sun from coming in.

Getting out of the bed, I dragged my feet, pulling out my cutest dress, a low-cut rose pink dress that had a corset on the top part, the skirt of the dress in ruffles, which reached my mid-thigh. I grabbed two socks out of my drawer, one pink with black skulls on it, the other neon striped. Pulling them on, I heard my doorbell ring, only for the door to open and shut without me saying a word. Pulling on a pair of white heeled boots, I sighed as I looked up at Sango through my thick eye lashes. "Do I have to go? I just want to roll around in my depression." I pouted out, leaning back.

"Come on." She whined, pulled my arm up as she grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers softly. "You'll have a great time."

"Doubt it."

"I heard the guys are gonna be at the club."

"And what? Did you hear that from Miroku-kun?"

"Yes." She smiled as I felt my face heat up at the mention of the perverted man who became my best friend since Junior High.

"Come now. I hear Kouga-kun and InuYasha-kun are going to be there."

"Well…"

She smiled as she grabbed my purse, and house keys, dragging me out of the house. "Ayame-chan said she'll meet us at the club too."

"Really?" I smiled softly at the mention of my other best friend Ayame, following behind Sango closely. Actually, Ayame was pretty much my long lost cousin, except it was through about 4 marriages and God knows how many birth's that linked us, but we got used to calling each other cousins.

"Yes. Ayame-chan is really looking forward to seeing you again. It's been several months since we all hung out like this."

"Well, you don't like Kouga-chan or InuYasha-chan, so it's to be expected."

"Yeah, so?" She smiled as she stopped in front of her light blue convertible corvette. "I only want whose best for my girl."

Laughing, I jumped into the front seat of the car, as she hopped over the hood. "Yeah. You've never liked any of the guys who've been interested in me."

"Nope. You deserve the best of the best. No less."

I felt tears tug at my eyes as she started the car, her hand set on mine.

"Don't even think about him."

"But… He—"

"No. He was not the best of the best. Nowhere near it. If he left you for no goddamn reason, well, for all the God's know, he is not worth your time. Not one little ounce of it."

"Let's just… not talk about him. Besides, we weren't together. He was merely an online friend…"

"That you fell in love with after you met him through Hakudoshi-kun after… what? Two weeks?"

"He was super charming. I couldn't help it. My heart wanted what it wanted…"

"And after you met Taisho-kun, you've never even bothered to look at another guy the same. Even though you guys talked on the phone, and chatted on that instant messenger of your's, you never even met the guy in person. For all we know, he could be some horribly deformed beast with one eye, and like… Fat."

"I don't care about what he looks like, and he's sent me a picture of him in his military uniform. I still have it."

"Yeah and that's the reason why you can't forget him. He left before you were 15, and your birthday just passed. It's been 5 years, hon."

"I know, I know."

"I hear a but coming along…" Sango muttered as I said, looking at the road as we sped down it.

"But… He was pretty much my first love… I mean, yeah, at first I hated him… Like… I thought he was a conceited obnoxiously stuck-up old man, but after a while… His presence was engraved into my soul… And the only reason I dated InuYasha-chan was because he made me think of Sesshomaru."

"Have you noticed… Sesshomaru-san is the only on you don't use an honorific with?"

"Yes… I was really close with him, and in my heart it has not changed. The distance between him and I has not changed, maybe even it lessened…"

"You know… If InuYasha-kun heard you say that you were only with him to forget about Sesshomaru-san, it would kill him?"

"Please... He was only with me to forget about his first love…"

"He was telling Miroku-chan that you were his first true love."

"I've talked to his family… There was another girl before me, but after an accident, InuYasha-chan has forgotten her. But they said, I look very much like that girl."

Sango pulled into a big parking lot, her car tires squealing in the abrupt movement. I climbed out of the car as I saw a beat up red Grand Prix pull into the space next to us. "Kags."

"Oh, Bankotsu-kun." Bankotsu climbed out of the car, wrapping me in an awkward hug. "Whose this?" I looked at the girl in the ponytail, her make-up thick, as was she. I took in the v-neck t-shirt that stopped at her belly button, as I saw Sango cringe at the sight, her skirt so short if she bent over you could see all.

"Oh, this is Kagura Onigumo. Kagura, this is Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh I've heard of you." She sneered at me as she pressed her, obviously stuffed, breasts against Bankotsu's arm, wrapping her arms around him greedily. "Nice to meet you."

"Un… you too Onigumo-san." I grabbed Sango's hand walking away from the monstrosity that was adorning my ex-boyfriend's arm.

I was greeted by the stench of cigarettes, and beer, as Sango dragged me through the thick crowd, getting to our usual table. "Kags!" I smiled at the familiar faces, as InuYasha wrapped me in a hug, tucking my bangs behind my ear slightly. "I've missed you…" He whispered, as he leaned his forehead against mine, a small smile on his face.

"I've missed you too, InuYasha-chan." I smiled softly as I pulled away, Miroku wrapping his arms around my rib cage, before lifting me up, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Kagome-chan, don't you just look ravaging this evening." He whispered in my ear, low enough so InuYasha wouldn't hear. "I'd most definitely like to ravage this body once again."

"Miroku-kun." I sighed as I patted his head, his arms setting me down. Pulling my dress skirt down a bit, I sat down next to Ayame who sipped on a Strawberry Daiquiri.

"Hello, beautiful." I smiled at her as I ordered a Wild Cherry Pepsi, InuYasha holding a bottle of beer.

"Is Kouga-kun here?"

"Not yet." Ayame smiled as she leaned back.

"Bankotsu's here. With some Kagura woman."

"Oh? Jealous?"

"No." I smiled as I leaned on the palm of my head, my drink being set in front of me. "Just… shocked. He's been trying to get back together since him and Honda-san broke up."

"Ew. I don't like her."

"I don't either." She laid her head against my shoulder, closing her eyes. "Sleepy?"

"I just… don't want to be here with Miroku-chan, or Bankotsu-chan here to hit on me."

"Yeah. Miroku-kun didn't waste any time on hitting on me. Though…"

"Let me guess. You might take him up on the offer?" She smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah… I mean… It's been a while, and we used to be sex friends after we broke up." I lied, pushing the smile on my face.

"Just make sure you tell him before he decides to screw a chair."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed and laid my head down.

"Don't want to be here, either?"

"No. I wanted to wallow in my depression of lost love and lost chances…" Ayame didn't speak, her hand merely tightening around mine, her Strawberry Daiquiri being replaced within the silence. "I should've told him…" I looked at her, sighing softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have hung up, and now he probably thinks I hate his guts… I just… Want to hear the way he said my name, the way it seemed to flow like magic without fail off of the tip of his tongue…"

She smiled as she pulled me up. "Miroku-chan." She called out as he walked over, smiling.

"Yes, my beautiful ladies."

"Kagome-chan wants to dance." She pushed me into him, as I smiled softly, nodding my head.

"Oh, does she now?"

"Yes. I'd love to dance with you, Miroku-kun." He pulled me onto the dance floor, away from the prying eyes of our friends as the music got upbeat. I swayed my hips against his, grinding into him.

"You never want to dance with me…" He whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my neck, his hands against my flat stomach.

"I need to get my mind off of things."

"Off of him?" Miroku smiled, as I turned around, shaking my hips as I lowered in front of him.

"Yes. Off of him."

"I have a great way to take your mind off of that." He leaned close, his hands spread over my shoulders, and as I straightened out in front of him, his hands slid down my hips. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I glanced over towards our little area, as I pressed closer to him, my breasts nearly popping out of the top of my corset.

"Then do it." I whispered as I neared him, my lips nearly pressed against his own, his hands sliding up my dress, sliding up my smooth thighs.

"You sure?" His voice was husky as I looked at his half-lidded, lust filled eyes.

"Yes. Please." I whispered, but no one but he would hear me over the music. He grabbed my hand, as he pulled me away from the dance floor, dragging me towards a secluded area in the club, where no one could see.

I pressed my lips greedily against his own, as he slammed my back against the wall, my arms wrapped around his neck, his tongue parting my lips. I felt his enthusiasm against my inner thigh, my fingers running through his hair, as I slipped the golden hair tie out of his ponytail, letting the hair hang against his neck. My eyes adjusted themselves as I saw golden eyes staring at me, Miroku's black hair turning to long silver tresses.

I pulled away from Miroku, as my eyes turned downward. "Like I thought… Still no good?" Miroku's voice was soft as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miroku-kun."

"Let your first time be with the man you love." He pulled away from me, as he kissed my forehead, patting my head softly. "Okay, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes…" I looked down as he walked away, my heart lodging itself in my throat. I've had numerous of boyfriends, and I've kissed each of them, but my heart won't let me go any further. I leaned against the wall, turning my eyes towards the ceiling. I've tried to go further, but I always imagine Sesshomaru in front of me, and it pushes me towards them, but… "I'm not going to have my first time while thinking of another man…" I whispered as I pushed off of the wall, walking towards our group of friends. Miroku wasn't around, he was by the bar, sipping at his long neck bottle.

"Kags?" I smiled at InuYasha, and pat his head.

"Yes, InuYasha-chan?"

"You looked a little down. Do you want to go home?" Even though InuYasha looks so much like Sesshomaru, his golden orange eyes radiating with love and affection towards me, their silver hair just merely shades off.

"Yes. I would love to go home…" I looked at him with pleading eyes, as he nodded, grabbing my hand in his. I could never use InuYasha for that reason.

"I'll drive you home." He ran his free hand through my bangs, staring deeply into my sapphire eyes.

"Thank you, InuYasha-chan." He smiled, as he waved towards our friends, Sango's eyes looking at me saddened.

"Are you going home already, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes. I'm feeling a little sick." Sango just nodded and walked back to Ayame, who was conversing with Bankotsu, and Kagura. "Bye-bye." I whispered as I waved towards them, following after InuYasha who led me towards his black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Climb in." He smiled as he stepped in the car, starting it up.

"Wow, listen to her purr." He nodded as he flipped on the radio, pulling out of the club. "I'm sorry you have to drive me home…"

"It's okay. What's a friend for?" Even though the radio was on, the car was filled with silence, as I stared out the window, my eyes focusing on the passing street lights. "Hey, Kags…"

"Yes?"

"Would you ever consider us going back out?" I looked at him, my heart dropping to the pit of my stomach. "I mean, I know you don't want to be with me because of some guy you knew, and—"

"InuYasha-chan…" He paused as he kept his eyes on the road, his little white dog ears twitching on the top of his head. "I really care about, and I do love you in some form… But… This guy was a huge part of my life before you were, and he was my first love…"

"I know all that, but why won't you tell me who he is? Can I at least know if he's human, demon or half?"

I leaned into his black leather seats, staring at the roof of his car. "Hm… I don't know, honestly."

"Wait, you're in love with him but you don't know his heritage?"

"Well, we never talked about that kind of thing. I mean, he's older than me, and other than that, we never conversed about things like our heritage and stuff."

"Well, what's he like?"

"Let's see… He's cold-hearted, but he shows his concern to those close to him, but it's really really hard to see, unless you're like… able to read him. He's funny, and sarcastic in his own way, and he's really smart. Like, before him, I never thought there was a man that could be that smart, and convincing. He's a great cook, and just… He makes me relaxed when we used to talk…" I looked out the rear view mirror, and sighed softly. "He was the exact opposite of me. So grown-up."

"Kags, you are very grown-up."

"Now, I am. When I met him, I was very childish."

"You've never been childish to me."

"Yeah… Well, I forced myself to grow up…" I whispered but I knew he heard me. He pulled into my driveway, as he smiled, rubbing his hand against my temple.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, than." He smiled as I got out of the car walking up my steps. I unlocked my front door, waving towards him, as he pulled away, his tires squawking in agony.

"Bye-bye…" I whispered as I lowered my hand to my chest, closing the door behind me. I moved the mouse on my desktop computer, my eyes slowly skimming over the content. My heart lunged itself in my throat as the messenger flashed. KillingPerfection.0918. "Sesshomaru." I whispered as I stared at the screen.

_**Oh my~! :D Please click on that pretty little box and review for me! 3**_


	2. Returned

I felt my heart lunge itself in my throat, my eyes staring at his flashing screenname. "Sesshomaru…" I whispered, as I pulled out my chair, sitting down in front of the monitor, setting my hands on the keyboard, and mouse. Opening my flashing pink messenger, I felt a smile tug at my lips, those familiar words washing over me in a sense of protection.

**KillingPerfection.0918: Hello, Kagome.**

**MikoLOVE1113: Sesshomaru?**

My fingers clicked against the keyboard, my heart throbbing in my throat. I wonder if he could hear it through the computer screen…

** KillingPerfection.0918: Who else would be on my account, may I ask?**

I giggled softly at his sarcasm, as I leaned back, closing my eyes. _Have you come back, Sesshomaru?_ I thought idly, forgetting the flashing on the screen.

** KillingPerfection.0918: Kagome. You know how I am not a patient man.**

**MikoLOVE1113: Oh, yeah, sorry.**

**MikoLOVE1113: My mind wandered.**

**MikoLOVE1113: Silly me! So how're you?**

I glanced at my phone, smiling to myself. I had kept the same number in case he would call out of nowhere.

** KillingPerfection.0918: I've been better.**

I stared at his name as I sighed softly, my heart sinking into my chest.

**MikoLOVE1113: Where'd you disappear to, Sesshomaru?**

I stared at the screen, praying he'd tell me a little bit, as he started to type.

** KillingPerfection.0918: It's complicated. It's about midnight there, right?**

**MikoLOVE1113: Yes. Aren't we in the same time zone?**

** KillingPerfection.0918: Hn.**

**MikoLOVE1113: HEY! You were asking for the time to get my mind off of my previous question!**

** KillingPerfection.0918: Oh, was I?**

Puffing out my cheeks, I leaned back closing my eyes. "Meanie…" I whispered under my breath as I glanced at the screen.

** KillingPerfection.0918: Well, this is good night. I have work in the morning. Sleep well, Kagome.**

**MikoLOVE1113: Wait.**

** KillingPerfection.0918: Hn?**

My fingers were typing without any consideration, my mind blurring in a flurry of words and questions. If he left again… Would he disappear for good?

**MikoLOVE1113: Call me.**

** KillingPerfection.0918: Still selfish, I see?**

**MikoLOVE1113: Please. I just… Want to hear your voice, I guess…**

The tears were hot in my eyes as I covered my mouth when his screenname went dull on my screen, my notification beeping at me signaling he signed off. "He won't call…"

Grabbing my phone, I turned off my computer, slipping my dress over my head. I nearly jumped out of my skin as my phone started going off, Hinder's Homecoming Queen blaring as the ringtone. I growled angrily, as I glared at the phone, figuring it was one of my friends from the club. Sliding the answer button over, I put the phone to my ear. "I told you guys, I was going to stay home, right?"

"Who did you tell that to?" His voice was thick with his accent, as I could hear the smirk in his voice.

My cheeks flared up in protest as I let out a barely audible squeak.

"Speechless, are we?"

"N-n-no, I just didn't think you would call!" I stuttered into the mouth piece of the phone as I grabbed my night shirt, pulling it over my head.

"Well, I wanted to hear your voice also. I figured I'd indulge in your request for once."

"You are a jerk, you know that right?" I giggled into the phone as I laid down on my bed, pulling my pillow against my chest, staring at my ceiling happily.

"Am I?"

"Yes… You are." I smiled into the pillow, tears filling my eyes from the joy. There was a long silence as I lay on the bed, closing my eyes. After about 15 minutes, I opened my eyes, opening my mouth to say something, his deep voice cutting me off.

"You sound older, Kagome."

"Well, I have aged. It's been 5 years."

"I know." His voice was quiet, but still emotionless. "What have you been upto?"

"I was at the club with friends earlier, but due to not feeling so well, I left."

"Oh? I think you lied to your friends."

"Oh really now? You are such an expert in my life now?" I laughed as I flipped over onto my stomach, kicking my feet in the air.

"Yes, I always have been."

"Oh really?"

"I know you were lying because you don't get sick." My heart lunged itself in my throat as I felt my cheeks heat up. "I believe we should go now."

"Huh?"

"It's been a long day for me, as I assume it's been long for you as well."

"Well, yeah…"

"Good night, Kagome."

"But wait… When will we talk again?"

He chuckled into the phone, as I smiled, my heart racing. "I'm not leaving anytime soon. I won't disappear again, okay Kagome?"

"How can I believe that…?"

"We will talk tomorrow. I promise. This Sesshomaru doesn't go back on his promises."

"Okay, Sesshomaru." I smiled as I got the response I wanted, nuzzling my face into the pillow. "Talk to you tomorrow, Sesshomaru."

"Talk to you tomorrow." His end of the conversation clicked as I laid my phone down on the bed, my heart pounding in my ears.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I was jolted awake by my alarm clock ringing angrily in my ears. "UGH…." I groaned out as I rolled over, knocking my snooze button hard. I felt something buzzing under my arm, as I glanced at the screen. Swiping the call over, I put the phone to my ear sleepily. "Ten more minutes, InuYasha-chan…"

"It's time to get up. We have class in 30 minutes. We're gonna hit the drive-through to get you some food. I'm already walking out the door. Get ready, before I make you get ready."

"Why are all of my friends jerks!" I groaned angrily as I crawled out of my warm cavern of blankets, phone still to my ear.

"Oh come now, Kags! We have to be super hard on you or else you would just skip class and work. You'd coop yourself in your house and never step into the sun…"

"I'm up, I'm up." I leaned on the sink as I switched InuYasha to speaker phone.

"Good. Now get ready. We all know it takes at least two hours for you to look decent, but can you do it in 10 minutes?"

"Ten minutes!? Are you crazy!?"

"Well, actually, make it 5 minutes. See ya than, Kags." The phone clicked as I started the water, splashing my face with it, rubbing my eyes slightly. I glanced at the mirror, smiling brightly, my mind turning towards the voice that had consumed my dreams. Running my brush through my hair quickly, I pulled my hair apart to put them in pigtails. I walked to my closet, pulling out a pair of faded light blue skinny jeans, pulling on a white t-shirt that went down to my hips, but hung slightly off of my shoulders. Slipping on my blue toed socks, I slipped on my orange Chuck Taylor's, smiling at myself in the mirror.

_Should I take a picture, and send it to Sesshomaru later? I mean… He hasn't seen a recent picture of me for about 6 years…_ I thought idly, as I pulled out my digital camera, snapping a couple pictures of me until I found I got one that looked decent enough. I heard my door click, as I looked towards the entrance. "I didn't give you that key so you could barge in like that, InuYasha-chan!"

"Are you ready?" He ignored my statement, as he smiled at me walking into my room. "I'm assuming so."

"Yeah, I got ready before the five minutes was up." He smirked as he pat my head lovingly.

"Yes you did. Good job." I smiled as I followed him out, locking my house up snuggly. "Now let's get some food in there." He poked my stomach, as I squirmed under his touch. Hopping in his car, I smiled out the window, propping my feet on his dashboard. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Hmm?"

"You are never this much of a morning person… The only time you were a morning person was when…" His eyes widened as he stopped abruptly at a stop sign, gapping at me. "You talked to him, didn't you!"

"Who?"

"That guy who made you so depressed five years ago!"

"Oh…" I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked out the window, wrapping my arms around my thighs.

"You did. You talked to him!" He was smiling like an idiot, as he sat at the stop sign, the cars behind us honking. "Shut the fuck up and go around!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand. "What did he say, Kags!?" His voice was laced with excitement, his eyes pretty much sparkling at me.

"Let's get breakfast. I'll tell everyone later."

He puffed out his cheeks, and just drove off.

We arrived at the school, as I bit into a sausage and egg sandwich, smiling as the taste of syrup burst in my mouth. "Oh, I thought you guys were gonna be late for sure!" I looked at Sango, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Nope. InuYasha-chan wound up blocking traffic though."

"Not my fault you were being a morning person, and exciting me like that."

"Excitement?" Miroku sat next to Ayame, his hand on her thigh. "Doing it in the car so early? You two are really naughty." Miroku stuck his tongue out at us, as Sango smacked him across the head.

"Ugh, pervert." She mumbled as she looked at me. "So, Kagome-chan, you were being a morning person?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, as they looked at me wide-eyed. "Wait, did you stay at her house, Inu-chan?" Ayame stated, her voice holding awe.

"No, I went home. Kags wanted to be alone. But, there was someone she talked to yesterday." He nudged me in the ribs with his elbow, my face brightening up even more.

"Oh? Someone caught our little girl's eye?" Ayame squealed as she stood up, wrapping her arms around my waist, her fingers lacing together. "Who is it!"

"Uh… I can't tell you guys after all!" I whined as I went to my seat, covering my face.

"Wait…" Miroku stood up, setting his hands on my shoulders. "Was it… Him?"

"Oh my! Him!?" Ayame squealed as she twirled in a circle, her plaid skirt raising a little. "Oh my, tell us everything!"

Sango chuckled as she sat down next to me, wrapping her arm around my ribs. "Don't worry, love." I looked up at her as she ruffled my hair slightly. "Tell us when you're ready, okay?"

Nodding my head, I watched Bankotsu walk in, as well as Kouga. "Hey, guys." Bankotsu smiled at me as he sat on the other side of me. "You left early, last night."

"You didn't stay long either." Kouga stated glancing at him. "After you dumped Onigumo-san on me, you dipped out."

"Yeah well—"

"Okay class, pop quiz." All the students groaned as everyone sat in their seats, Hojo sitting beside me.

"H-hi Higurashi-san…"

"Oh, hello Akitoki-kun." I smiled at him as his face went bright red, ducking his head down.

"I-I was wondering if you would accompany me this wee—"

"No talking." The teacher slammed the quiz in front of us as I pulled out my pencil, staring at the piece of paper in front of me. Filling in the answers, I closed my eyes, leaning back, studying the corner of the room. After about ten minutes, the teacher came up to me, and looked down at my test sheet. "Are you finished, Higurashi?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." I handed him my sheet, smiling at him.

"You should get to work on your project if you are done." My phone started buzzing in my pocket, as I pulled my phone out glancing at the number.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to take this." I felt my cheeks heat up as I walked out of the classroom, pressing the phone to my ear after I swiped the answer button over.

"Kagome."

"H-hello, Sesshomaru."

"How are you this morning? I'm surprised you're awake."

"Oh, well—"

"Kags, are you gonna come back to class?" I glanced over at InuYasha, laughing softly.

"Yeah, I'll be back in class in a minute. I have to take this phone call."

"Were you in class? I thought you graduated high school?"

"Oh, yes. I did. I'm in college now."

"Interesting…"

"How so?" I smiled into my phone as I thought I heard paper's flipping. "Sesshomaru?"

"It's nothing important, Kagome. I just wanted to hear your voice before I got to work." I felt my cheeks heat up, all of the blood rushing to them. "Have a good day, and feel free to call me when you get a chance." He hung up, as I fell to the floor, the tips of my toes keeping me up.

"Why do you do this to me, Sesshomaru…" I sighed softly, leaning my face into my arm, feeling as if my heart was going to jump out of my throat any second.


	3. Suspicions

**_A/N: heyy guys~! :) Thank you so much for reviewing. And because you guys were such good children, I'm posting this chapter, early! :D I was just going to wait until next Thursday, but, you guys were such good reviewers, and made me so happy! 3_**

**_Well, not much Sessho sexiness in this chapter, but I still enjoyed this chapter, A LOT! _ _Teehee._**

**_Well, on with the chapter~! :)_**

I rubbed the rubber cement against my board, sticking the painted colorful poster on it. I stepped back, glancing at my work, smiling at myself. Sango sat on the couch, munching on a bag of Ruffles, her eyes focused on the television as Sam Winchester came on screen. "Sammy!" She squealed as she nearly lunged at the screen.

"Oh good God, Sango-chan." I laughed as I sat my project on the counter to allow it further drying.

"You cannot blame me. He is so… MMM!" I giggled at her term used as I reached into her bag, pulling out a couple orange colored chips, popping them in my mouth.

"Let's go get dinner." She raised an eyebrow at me as she smirked.

"Not while Sammy is on the screen. You know this." I reached down and grabbed the remote, glancing at the screen slightly. "No, don't turn him off! Besides, Castiel is coming on!"

"Sango-chan…" I felt my cheeks heat up as Castiel appeared. "Well… I guess we can finish this episode than get dinner, right?"

"Of course!"

I finally got seated next to Sango, as my cell phone rang in the next room. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What if it's Taisho-kun?" I smiled softly as I stood up, going to my phone. "Is it him? If it's him put him on speaker, I want to see what you're all swooning for."

"Oh come on, Sango-chan. He's not gonna call me right now." I slid the answer button over as I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Kags!" I pulled the phone away from my ear as it was assaulted with a loud voice who laughed at my sigh.

"Come now, Miroku-kun… Why must you be so obnoxious?"

"Are you alone?"

"No, Sango-chan is here watching Supernatural."

"Ugh, all that show is about is hot guys."

"Uh, no. It's about hunting demons, dummy."

"They make the demons so unrealistic though." I chuckled as I glanced at Sango who was captivated by Sam.

"What're you calling about, Miroku-kun?"

"I just wanted to see if you were up to hang out with me tonight?"

"Oh, no, sorry, Sango-chan-" She snatched my phone as she looked at the caller.

"Miroku-kun, I have her reserved, so get lost you lecherous wanna-be monk!" She shouted into the phone, hanging up on him. "The nerve that man has."

"He's my friend just as much as you are."

She smirked as she wrapped her arms around my head, pulling me to her chest. "Yes, but I've known you longer and there for I am more important." I pat her on the head as I looked at the television to see the credits rolling through.

"Let's get food." She smiled and nodded her head, pulling on her Three Days Grace sweater, zipping it just under her breasts. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese." She glanced at me, smiling as I rolled my eyes, grabbing my phone out of her hand, dialing our usual place.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for pick up." I smiled as Sango pulled on her cheeks, sticking out her tongue towards me.

"Yes, what would you like?"

"An almond boneless chicken, combo, and a Kung po chicken very spicy."

"Kung pow chicken combo as well?"

"Yes."

"It'll be $16.44 and it'll be ready in 10 minutes."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone as I looked at Sango, who looked towards the window, her eye brows furrowed angrily, her hand settling on the knife hidden in her pocket. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" She glanced at me and smiled softly. "Oh, it's nothing." She glanced back at the window, pulling her hand away from the knife. "So, any other project you have to do?" Her voice was quieter than usual, as she settling in the chair that faced the window.

"I have an English paper due on Tuesday, and Adobe Photoshop and Illustrator project to finish for my Computer for the Arts class."

"Anything for your history of western art class?"

"Oh." I looked at the ceiling biting my bottom lip as I sat down on the couch's arm rest. "Yeah. I have to design 5 outfits that would be seen in the 1600's."

"Any specific class?"

"No, no. It can be human, demon royalty's, or peasant. I'll probably do a little of all of them. I mean, demon royalty clothes are pretty neat. Way more sophisticated compared to human's. Especially the females clothes."

"Well, when is that one due?"

I glanced at my calendar, smiling to myself. "It's due… Thursday. But we have to have the sketches on class on Tuesday."

"What about your poster for Color Theory?"

"Un, that is almost done, and I have to take a picture of it and send it to Mister Travis. He wanted to see my design. But it's due Tuesday as well."

"Oh wow." She leaned back glancing at the window, narrowing her eyes.

"Sango-chan, what's going on? You never ask me about school. Do you sense something?"

"Oh no, just looking at the birds on the next building." I stood up and walked to the window, setting my hand on the cold glass.

"I don't see any birds."

"Of course not. Your miko powers have not come in yet."

"They should've already…" I whispered as I turned away, my hair French braided out of my face. "Well, it's been like 10 minutes. Let's head down the block to get our food."

"Yeah." She smiled as she took one last glance at the window, before following me out of the door, locking it up nice and snug. "How long will it take us to get the food?"

"Oh, about maybe 5 minutes or less."

She nodded her head and grabbed my hand smiling at me reassuringly. "I'm glad you're doing really well in classes. I was afraid you were going to drop out of high school when you were 15. I'm really proud of you." I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked down the street.

"Thank you, Sango-chan."

"You're welcome, love." She ruffled my hair affectionately as we were walking up the sidewalk. I looked over towards a man standing on the corner, his eyes covered by sunglasses, his short black hair hanging shaggily in his face. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I looked behind me, biting my lip when I saw no one following me. Sango saw my uneasiness as she pulled her knife out of her pocket, pressing the cold metal into my hand.

"Hon?"

"You're being paranoid again."

"Again?"

"You were paranoid a few years ago, but it died down."

I nodded my head as I gave her the knife back. "I don't need it though." I smiled as she looked at me, nodding slowly.

"Okay, if you think so." I nodded again to reassure her, as I opened the door to our Chinese place, a sounding click catching my attention. Glancing around, I puffed out my cheeks angrily.

_I'm just being paranoid… There's no one following me._ I thought to myself slightly as I smiled at Sango, my chest feeling heavier than usual.

I sat in front of the computer, my hand on the mouse as I pulled a red line over a picture, my eyes having a hard time staying open. It has been 2 days since Sango tried giving me her knife, as I placed a hand over my mouth trying to stifle a yawn. My phone rang almost as if on cue, as I grabbed it, glancing at InuYasha's display picture, his eyes crossed as he held me on his back.

Sliding the answer button over, I placed the phone between my shoulder and ear. "Hello."

"Kags. Come out and play. You've been cooped up in your house all weekend."

"InuYasha-Chan, I have several projects due on Tuesday. I need this weekend to work on them."

"You're going to fall asleep at your computer. I can hear it in your voice."

"I'm not going to the club."

"Fine. We don't have to go to the club. How about you call up Banryu-san, and Ookami-san, and I'll call up Hiraikotsu-chan, and Kazaana-san."

"Where will we go than, InuYasha-chan?"

"We can just meet up at your place and decide than."

"Why my place?"

"Because it's the halfway between all of our places." He chuckled into the phone as I heard a little girl talking in the background.

"Who's that?"

"Some girl my brother brought home."

"You have a brother, InuYasha-chan?"

"Sadly, but he's only my half-brother, thank God." He laughed as he walked away from the chattering little girl.

"She sounds so cute, how old is she?"

"I don't know. She's just a runt." I scoffed at his term as he laughed. "Well, I'll give those two a call. Why don't you call up Akagami-san as well as the other two?"

"Un, I'll do that." I hung up the phone as I dialed in Ayame's number putting it upto my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ayame-chan."

"Hi Kagome-chan!" She giggled into the phone as I heard her feet padding against the floor.

"Come on over. InuYasha-chan is trying to get the group together to go somewhere."

"The club again? I am not a big fan of having guys grind up against my rump."

"No, no, no. We'll figure it out when everyone's over."

"So, we're meeting at your place?"

"Yep."

"Cool. I'll see you in about 30 minutes." Hanging up the phone after I heard her end click, I dialed in Bankotsu's number.

"Kags. What a surprise."

"Hi, Bankotsu-kun." I could hear a girl in the background. "Did I interrupt you?"

"No, and even if you did, no one is as important as my friends. Even if it's a one-night stand."

"Hey!" I heard in the background as I heard a slap complimenting it. "Asshole!"

"I am guessing I did interrupt."

"Yeah, but she's gone now." He laughed into the phone. "What's up?"

"InuYasha-chan is trying to get the group to gather at my house. We're going out."

"Wait, you and Yasha-kun are going out again?"

"No, no. I meant. We, as our group of misfits, are going out for the night."

"Oh, okay. Don't confuse me like that. If you went back out with him, I'd probably have to kill him and hide his body."

Chuckling into the phone I leaned against the counter, as I glanced to the corner of the cupboard. "Yeah." I felt the hair on my arms start to stand up as I bit into my bottom lip. "Well, come on over. We're going somewhere else besides the club."

"Oh, wow. That's a shocker."

"I know right?" I laughed softly as I pulled myself up onto the counter, looking at my sink with a couple plates and cups in it. "Well, I still have to call Kouga-chan."

"Oh, before you go, Kags."

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me with the honorific of kun. I'd rather be called chan, or without an honorific in general."

"Un, sorry. I'll try to change it Bankotsu-kun. I mean, Bankotsu-chan."

"Thank you. Bye-bye Kags."

After calling Kouga, I grabbed a towel as well as a change of clothes, pulling out a black pleated skirt, a light blue t-shirt with hummingbirds on it. I turned on the water, looking over my shoulder, my heart pounding in my ears. I undressed, stepping into the steam filled shower, the water hitting against my long dark brown hair. I scratched at my scalp, sighing at the feeling of the water against my stiff joints. Sitting in front of a computer all day caused so much stiffness in my shoulders. Setting my hand against my shoulder, I rolled it until I felt a pop, as I mirrored it on my left shoulder as well.

Grabbing my black bottle of shampoo, I scrubbed it in my hair, letting the water wash it away, closing my eyes to just enjoy the soft massaging beads of water as it splashed on my scalp. Hearing footsteps coming into my house, I did a quick wash of my body, the smell of lavender and vanilla assaulting my nose. "Kags? You in the shower?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I laughed as I heard InuYasha's voice trail off towards the living room, as I grabbed the white bottle filled with conditioner.

"Kagome-chan, I have to go pee."

"Come on in, Sango-chan." Massaging the conditioner into my hair, I rubbed it especially into the tips.

"Are you almost done? I think the only person to have yet to show up is Bankotsu-kun."

"Un, yeah. Let me rinse, then I'll dry off and get out." I spoke over the shower as I rinsed out my hair quickly, but thoroughly. Turning the shower off, I heard Sango out in the living room talking to Miroku.

"Sango-chan, when are you going to let me impregnate you?" Rubbing my white towel against my legs, I sighed softly at the fluffy feeling against my skin.

"Never, you damn pervert!" Wrapping my towel around my hair, I grabbed my clothes slowly getting dressed, walking out into the living room.

"Oh, come now. I know you secretly want me." I winced as I saw Sango's hand come across Miroku's cheek.

"As if I would ever want someone, who is always fooling around with anything with a hole to fuck." She stated spitefully, pulling her hand back to rest on her heart shaped locket, the only trace left of her dead parents.

"Kags." InuYasha stated as he chuckled softly from the tension. "Finally out of the shower?"

"Well, I kind of like being clean." I stated bluntly, pulling the towel from around my hair, rubbing at the waves that fell over my shoulders gently, my bangs sending droplets down my cheeks.

"Yeah, unlike a certain half-demon we all know, she showers every day." Miroku chuckled as InuYasha puffed out his cheeks.

"Oh come now, it's not like I don't shower. I shower."

"But not as often as our dear Kagome-chan." Sango teased as she wrapped her arms around my waist, smiling at the boys. "Now, since Bankotsu-kun and Kagome-chan is out of the shower, let's figure out where we want to go."

I nestled myself on the couch as Sango brought me a cup of coffee, slowly bringing the hot substance to my lips. I smelt the caramel, my nostrils flaring slightly. Sipping it softly, I sighed happily, falling against the couch. "Kagome-chan?"

"Un?"

"We lost you there."

"Sorry, sorry. I don't care where we go, as long as it's not the club."

Sango and Ayame nodded as they sat down on the couch, Miroku occupying the arm rest next to Ayame. "How about going to play some billards?"

"But isn't that the same thing? We'd have to go to play it in a bar, and I'd rather not sit around with the smell of alcohol lingering on the air."

"Agreed." I nodded towards Sango, who smiled and turned to glare angrily at Miroku, whose hand lingered on Ayame's thigh.

"What about bowling?" I looked towards Kouga as he smiled towards me.

"I think bowling sounds good." I smiled as I looked around the group of friends. "And we can do teams, right?"

"No, we can't. There's seven of us."

"Oh yeah." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Well, we can still go to have fun. Maybe go to Como's for dinner?"

"Oh, Como's sounds sooo good." Ayame nearly drooled as she looked around. "Is that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah, that's good." They all nodded as we grabbed the keys, starting out the door. Glancing over my shoulder, I bit the inside of my cheek, goosebumps starting to crawl slowly up my skin, feeling as if eyes were on the back of my skull. Shuddering, I closed my door, latching the dead bolt for once, as well as latching the lock on the door knob. "Wait up guys!" I laughed as I ran after the misfit group that I call my friends.

_**A/N: Well than. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it~! Because I most definitely enjoyed writing it! 3**_

_**Well, if you are good children, I'll post the fourth chapter earlier than next Saturday! D**_

_**So, you know, just click on that spiffy little box down there, and give me some feedback~! Love love!**_


	4. A World Of Gray

_**A/N: Hello~! YAYS, chapter 4~! 3 This chapter kind of sorta touches base with Kagome and Bankotsu's history, but not really. Mostly just gives you more of a view on their relationship. :)**  
_

_**Hope you enjoy~!**_

My phone rang, as I swiped to answer it, pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome."

"Oh, Sesshomaru." I smiled into the phone as I turned my seat around, getting up to walk towards the window. "How're you?"

"I'm okay." I could hear the shrug in his voice. "Just getting off work."

"Yeah?"

"Are you working on a school project?" I stood in front of the window, staring towards the next building, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. Glancing over my shoulder quickly, I puffed out my cheeks, narrowing my eyes around my living room. "Kagome?"

"Un? Sorry, Sesshomaru. I've been feeling watched as of late… It's starting to be really creepy."

"Oh?" I heard him ruffle through pages as he coughed slightly. "Hn. Kagome, I apologize for cutting this call early, but I just remembered there was an important phone call I must partake in."

"Aw, are you leaving again?"

"No, no, just going to make a quick phone call. How about I call you in about 30 minutes?"

"Un, that sounds good!" I giggled into the phone as I heard him chuckle.

"Such a child."

"Hey!" The phone clicked as I puffed out my cheeks angrily, plopping on my couch arm rest. I glanced towards the window again, biting my bottom lip. Pressing the number four button, I pressed the phone against my ear. "Bankotsu-chan…"

"What's wrong, Kags?"

"Can I stay at your place for a couple days?"

"Oh, yeah of course you can, what's going on?" I heard Bankotsu's feet clunk against the wood floors in his apartment. He was probably wearing his steel-toed boots.

"I've been feeling watched the last few days and it's starting to get really super creepy."

"Okay, okay, I'll be over in… about 10 minutes. Start packing your bag, and I'll come and get you."

"Thank you Bankotsu-chan."

"Of course, Kags. Oh. Why didn't you call Yasha-kun?"

"Well, I didn't want to burden him with my problems. His brother is also back in town and brought a girl with him. So I don't wanna bother him."

"Well, I'm glad you called me, and not Kazaana-kun."

"Yeah." I chuckled as we hung up, walking towards my room, starting to pack my big yellow bookbag that I used in high school. I glanced at the picture of my group of friends back in high school. InuYasha's arms were wrapped around my waist and Sango hug on my arm. Miroku was talking to Kanna, while Ayame was tweaking with InuYasha's ears. I smiled softly, as I grabbed the picture of the wall.

"It's been a while, since than huh?"

I glanced over at Bankotsu as he twirled my house key in his hand. "Yeah. Have you heard from Kanna-san as of late?"

"No, not lately. Wouldn't Kazaana-kun be a better person to ask about Yukana-san?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"They did date, so I mean, he might still be staying in contact with her."

I shrugged my shoulders as I put the picture back. "I'm almost packed for a couple days."

"That's okay, take your time. Do you mind if I glance around the place?"

"Yeah. But I usually feel watched in the living room, kitchen and occasionally in here."

He nodded as he wandered off, taking hangers out of my closet. "I'm not seeing anything Kags."

"Of course not…" I sighed softly, rubbing my temples. He walked back in and picked up my bookbag. Walking past my endtable, I smiled down at the glass picture frame silver letters reading out 'best of friends.' Staring down at the picture, I grabbed a small chunk of my hair as Bankotsu came up behind me.

"Oh good God. Is that from Freshman year?" He laughed as he grabbed the picture frame, his face reflected back at him. The only change was the purple diamond tattoo on his forehead, his hair a tad longer. I smiled and grabbed the picture frame, setting it back down.

"Yeah." I looked at him, as he held the door open for me.

"Why do you still have that picture?"

"I enjoy it." I looked at him and smiled, as he latched the dead bolt as well as the door knob lock. "Thanks again for having me stay at your house a couple days…"

"It's fine." I walked down the pathway as he tossed my yellow bag in the back of his car.

The car ride was quiet as I stared out the window most of the time. My phone buzzed as I swiped the answer button over, pressing the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome."

"Oh hi Sesshomaru." I smiled into the phone as I propped my feet up on the dash board.

Bankotsu glanced at me, raising an eyebrow, before turning back to the road. "Where are you going?"

"What?"

"I can hear a car engine. Where're you going?"

"I'm going to stay at my friend's house for a couple days."

"How come?"

"Well, I told you earlier I was being watched and it was giving me the creeps."

"Hn." I chuckled softly as I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, listening to Sesshomaru's breathing.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Hn."

"Don't leave again… okay…?" My voice was soft, and I knew Bankotsu wouldn't hear me.

"I won't. I promised, remember?"

"Un, you did." I giggled as I glanced at Bankotsu. "Listen, Sesshomaru, I need to get off the phone."

"Now you're cutting the conversation early?"

"I'm in the car with my friend. It's rude to talk on the—"

"Kags, it's fine. Go ahead and talk. It's him, right?"

"Kags?" Sesshomaru chuckled into the phone as I glanced out the window, Bankotsu car turning into a parking lot to an apartment complex. "I never thought anyone would call you such an outrageous name.

"What's wrong with it? A lot of my friends call me Kags. It's a pet name."

"It's not a very good pet name." He teased as I got out of the car when it got parked. Grabbing my yellow bag, I glanced around the parking lot.

"Did you make the important phone call, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I did." I smiled and nodded into the phone, as I looked around the apartment complex, a couple small bushes lining around the house. I saw a couple bikes locked up around the handicapped polls, as I moved to look over the parking lot. I saw a pair of teenaged boys, one with long black hair in a braid, the other a bit thicker, with a long nose. A little girl that looked similar to the thinner boy, was kicking dust in a small orange haired boy's face.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran towards them.

"Hiten, Manten, run!" The little girl shouted as they had taken on stances to fight me.

"Kagome, what's going on?" I heard Sesshomaru in my ear as I neared the little girl who stood in front of the older boys, who kicked down at the kid who couldn't have been much younger than this girl.

"What do you want, wench?" The little girl glared at me, as she stood in front of the boy, as he rubbed dirt off of his face.

"Oi, girl, why don't you run and play in traffic?" I walked past her as I knelt next to the boy, running my hand over his hair, his green eyes glancing up at me. The twitch of his tail caught my attention, as I wrapped my arms around him slightly. "Are you okay?" I smiled as I set my phone to my ear and shoulder, rubbing my pink bandana over the boys face.

"I'm fine…" He whispered as he glanced up at me.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Kagome? What's going on over there?"

"It's just I saw a little boy being bullied by I think possibly sibling's. Can we talk later tonight?"

"I suppose so."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Bye." He clicked as I stuffed my phone in my pocket, holding the kid close to me. "You don't look to be too seriously injured. Why were those kids bullying you?"

"It's nothing…" His voice was soft, as he curled against my stomach, burying his face there.

"Listen…"

"Shippo…" His voice was muffled, as I sat in the parking lot, sitting indian style while he sobbed into my sweater.

"Shippo-chan. Gorgeous name." I smiled at him. "Now, for them to bully you, it's not nothing. It's something only low-life's will do. I mean, they were teenager's anyway. At least the boys were. And that little girl is no better than the ground we walk on if she stoops so low to hurt other's."

He nodded into my stomach, his little hands gripping tightly onto my shirt.

"Where do you live?"

Before Shippo could answer, I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I glanced up to see Bankotsu behind me. "Aren't you the kid from Apartment 3B?"

At that, Shippo started sobbing into my stomach harder, as I pulled his face to look at me. "What happened?"

"I-I… It's my fault… My mama, and papa…" He wiped at his face as he sniffled.

"What happened?"

"I-I was playing with my fox fire… A-and caught the apartment on fire… While mama and papa were sleeping…" I wrapped him in my arms, not letting him finish. I buried my nose into his smoke scented hair. Does he not have anyone else to take care of him?

"Bankotsu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Where are his guardians?" My voice was hushed as he glanced between me and Shippo.

"He doesn't have any."

"Shippo-chan." He glanced up at me, as I used the sleeve to my sweater to wipe his tears away. "Do you want to keep me company?"

"Company?"

"Yes. At least for a couple days while I stay at my friends place, if it's okay with him."

Shippo glanced at Bankotsu as I smiled up at him, a small smile crossing his face. "Yeah, it's fine with me."

I rubbed my finger down Shippo's face, his button nose wrinkling as he sniffled. "B-but what about when… you go home…?"

I saw the worry etched into his eyes, as he clung onto my sleeves tightly. "Well, there's a couple things we can do. We can wait for a couple days and see how you get used to me, and if you don't like it, than we can give you to an orphanage." I saw the question in his eyes as I pat his head smiling softly. "And if you like it, I'll take you in." His eyes widened as he stared at me shocked.

"Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

His eyes watered as he clung onto me. I raised an eyebrow at Bankotsu as he ruffled my hair. "You really do have a heart of gold." I stood up, holding the young boy against my chest. Having learned the difference in human children and the different races of demons children, I could tell the boy was about 7 years old, even though his small stature would make him confused for someone much younger. He could hold conversations with an adult, so he was obviously educated. Following after Bankotsu, we walked up the 4 flights of stairs to reach his apartment, the letter 5 missing off of his door.

"You seriously need to get a better living facility." I scoffed as I glanced around, pizza boxes and Chinese take-out menu's strewn all over the floor. "I swear, if you don't have rats yet, you're going to get them soon."

"Well, I'm sorry it's just a male household." He scoffed and grabbed a couple beer bottles off the counters, and dumping them into the already filled sink.

"It stinks…" I giggled as Shippo covered his sensitive nose.

"So, Shippo-chan, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Please just call me Kagome, okay?"

"Kagome-sama?"

"No. Just Kagome."

"O-okay…" Shippo smiled at me, as he yawned slightly.

"Don't fall asleep, okay? We'll get you bathed."

"A bath?" I nodded my head and I smiled.

"Bankotsu-chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any children's clothes left from when you took care of your gay brother's son last month?"

"I might." Bankotsu opened the closet and reached up on the top shelf pulling a medium sized box down. "It'll be in there." I nodded my head as I took the box and rested it against my hip, much like you would do with an infant.

"Now, let's see if we can find some clothes that'll fit you until we can take you shopping."

"Kagome."

"Yes, Shippo-chan?"

"Why're you doing this for me? You just met me, and your human, while I'm a full-demon…"

"Shippo." He glanced up at Bankotsu, as he knelt down next to the young fox. "Kags does what she does. No one knows the reasons. But she has a heart of gold, and can't leave people alone." Bankotsu paused, biting the corner of his mouth. "Whether they are demon, half-demon, or human. She knows no difference, unlike you or I."

Bankotsu stood back up and went to tend to the rest of the garbage on the floor. "Then… What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… You know the difference between humans and demons." Shippo got out of my arms as I rummaged through the box, setting stuff on my lap that would possibly fit him. "Why would you let a full blooded demon into your house? Surely you have some worry I might do harm to you, or your girlfrie—"

"Woah, Shippo-chan, Bankotsu and I aren't an item. We're strictly friends."

"And to answer your question." Bankotsu sat on his couch, and stared down at the boy, wrinkling his nose. "I used to be terrified of demons, and I honestly hated them. Back in Elementary and Middle school, it was purely all humans. But once I got into high school, there was a bunch of other beings there. Not just humans. I met Kagome there. She called me an idiot for being afraid of demons." He chuckled and looked at me. "Remember that, Kags?"

"Oh do I. That was a good time."

"You were hanging out with a half-demon dog, and full wolf, best friends with a girl who came from a demon slayer family, and a boy who came from a Monk family."

"Don't forget Ayame-chan."

"Oh yeah." Bankotsu chuckled. "If I wanted to hang out with Kagome, it had to be with the people who were her friends, ya see." Shippo nodded his head and bit the inside of his cheek. "And it just so happened… They were such an odd group. I mean… The guy who came from a family of Monk's wound up dating a demon of nothingness."

"A demon of nothingness?"

"Yeah. Even more complicated." I laughed as I pulled Shippo into my arms. "You see, Shippo-chan. The world isn't just made up of good and bad. There is a bunch of gray in everyone. Just because you hear about all these really holy humans doesn't mean all humans are like that. Some humans are just as evil as some demons can be. The world is just a bunch a gray's, mingling together." I ruffled his hair as I stood up. "Now, let's get you in the bath tub."

_**So how'd you guys enjoy this chapter? :o Enter the adorable fox demon, Shippo~!**_

_**So, yeah. If you want another update sooner rather than later, fill out that spiffy little box.**_


	5. Accepting

_**A/N: Hi hi guise~! I'm sorry for the bad chapter before. Introducing some other characters~!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

I sat on the couch as I flipped through my paperback novel, smiling to myself. Bankotsu had retired as I had put Shippo to sleep in the bed he and I were going to share. I felt my phone buzz, as I glanced down, smiling down at the number. Swiping to answer, I answered in a hushed tone. "Hello."

"Hello, Kagome." I could hear the smirk in his voice as I heard a little girl talking energetically in the background. "How's everything over there?"

"It's going good. That little boy is asleep in the guest room of my friends apartment."

"So, what happened?"

"He was getting bullied."

"No, after we hung up."

"Well, I gave him a bath, and he and I talked about his life before the fire."

"Fire?"

"His apartment caught fire, and his parents didn't wake up. He was only saved because the neighbor kicked down the door, and grabbed him. The neighbor, a wolf demon, went to wake up the parents, but apparently, after I talked to him, they were already dead before the fire started."

"Hn."

"But we talked for a bit, and I laid down next to him. He fell asleep after about an hour or so, and then I came out in the living room."

"Hn." I giggled into the phone as the little girl's voice became silent, hearing a door shut heavily.

"So, who was that girl? Was she your daughter?"

"You heard her?"

"Yeah."

He chuckled coldly into the phone as he closed his eyes briefly. "That was Rin."

"So, whose Rin?"

"A daughter of an old colleague. I took her under my wing after her parents were killed on a trip to the city."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. Her parents were murdered in front of her eyes." He sighed softly, his voice soft. "It took her a year to open up and start talking after that."

"I bet." I smiled into the phone as I set my book down.

"So, what book were you reading?"

"Oh, a Stephen King book."

"What one?"

"The Shining." I giggled into the phone as he chuckled.

"I forgot how much of a dark book reader you were."

"Actually, this is the first Stephen King book I've picked up in a while."

"Hn."

"K-K-Kagome…" I looked over at the little red headed child standing in the hallway.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare…" He climbed up into my lap, laying his head on my thigh.

"Little kid can't sleep?" I heard Sesshomaru say.

"Yeah. I'll have to call you back."

"It's okay, Kagome. We'll continue talking tomorrow. I have a big day ahead of me."

"Un, okay Sesshomaru. Good night." Hanging up the phone, I set it down on the couch cushion, wrapping my arms around Shippo. "What was the nightmare about?"

"You and Bankotsu were killed in the fire with my Mama, and Papa…" He whispered rubbing his tear-filled eyes.

"Shippo-chan, don't worry. Bankotsu-chan and I are not going anywhere. Okay?" I kissed the top of his head and stood up. Walking into the guest room, I laid down next to him, running my fingers through his orange hair, I smiled. "Let's go to bed, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay…" He whispered and nuzzled into my side, as I closed my eyes smiling at the ceiling.

I awoke in a jolt as I felt something heavy on my chest. Looking down at the little fur ball, his big green eyes staring at me happily. "Kagome!" He smiled and ruffled my bangs playfully.

"What time is it Shippo-chan?"

"It's morning."

"Yes, but what time?" My voice was muffled as I wiped my hands over my face.

"It's 9 o'clock."

"Shit!" I shouted as I bolted upright, wrapping my arms around his little form in order not to send him flying.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I have class today." I stood up, brushing my top, trying to get the wrinkles out of it.

"Class? It's Saturday."

"I'm in college, sweetie." I smiled as I pulled on my shoes, pulling my messy black hair into a high ponytail. "You'll come with, don't worry." I dialed InuYasha's number, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Where are you, Kagome?"

"I'm at Bankotsu-chan's. Pick me up, now."

"Got it, I'm on my way." I hung up quickly, and ruffled through the box pulling out new clothes for Shippo.

"Who'd you call, Kagome?"

"I called my friend, InuYasha-chan to come get me."

"Inu… Yasha?" I giggled as he stared changing, putting on the new set of clothes. "Is he your mate?"

"No, no, no. He's just a friend."

"Was that guy on the phone last night your mate or intended?"

I giggled and ruffled his hair, walking towards the bathroom. "No, he's not."

"Are you lonely?"

"No. Because I have all my friends, and you." I smiled as he jumped up on the counter, his little paws, sticking out from underneath his sitting form.

"I'm glad I have you too, Kagome." I smiled as I started to scrub my teeth with the toothpaste filled toothbrush, his wide eyes watching me amazed. "Where'd Bankotsu go to?"

"He probably had to go to work." I spit the foamy substance out of my mouth as I heard a loud knock coming from the front.

"Kagome!" I chuckled as I wiped my mouth, picking up Shippo.

"Wait, Kagome. I wanna brush my teeth too." I handed him my spare toothbrush, as he started to mimic my actions from earlier. Setting him back down, I walked to the front door, and opened it, to reveal an out-of-breath half dog demon, leaning on the door frame.

"You didn't have to rush." I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes I did. The teacher is pissed."

"Oh my. Shippo-chan!" Shippo bounced down the hallway, lunging himself into my arms.

"I'm ready, Kagome!" He smiled and grinned towards me. "See! I brushed my teeth too."

"Whose the brat?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes towards my arms, scowling.

"This is Shippo-chan. He's staying with me for a little bit. He's coming with us to class."

"The teacher won't like that."

"The teacher can deal with it." I scoffed and grabbed my coat, walking out of the house, locking the door behind me with the spare key given from Bankotsu. "Let's go, Shippo-chan."

"Yes Kagome!" He cheered out as I put him in the back of InuYasha's car, buckling him up. Getting to the front seat, I buckled up slowly, as InuYasha climbed in.

"Hold on, runt!" He shouted as he revved up his engine, his tires squealing in the parking lot. He sped all the way to the school. As soon as he slowed to a stop in the parking lot, I unbuckled and opened the door. Grabbing Shippo from the back seat, I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Sorry about that, kiddo."

"It's okay, Kagome…"

I felt my arm get grabbed as InuYasha nearly dragged me into the building. I got into the classroom, Shippo holding onto my top. "Inuoe-san and Higurashi-san!"

"Sorry sir." He stated in unison, as his face was red.

"First, Mister Inuoe comes in late, and then he has the nerve to answer a phone call in my classroom. And he just runs out of the classroom like a damn bat out of hell." Shiori gasped as the teacher bit his tongue. "No offense, Daseki-san. And not only does he come back 20 minutes, he brings you Higurashi-san and your holding a child!"

All eyes fell on me as Sango's eyes widened at the look of a child resting in my arms cozily. "I apologize Totosai-sensei. I woke up merely 20 minutes ago, when I proceeded to call InuYasha-chan. I have just taken this child in last night, Bankotsu-chan can verify this. I forgot of class this morning, and could not get someone to watch Shippo-chan in time. The only possible thing to do without putting him in danger was to bring him with me to class." I bowed my head low as Shippo glanced at me, bowing his head as well.

Totosai huffed as he waved his hand in the air, dismissing my apology. "Sit your butts down." He growled out as I walked briskly towards Sango, sitting down next to her.

"Hi! My name is Shippo!" He whispered towards Sango, who chuckled, patting his head.

"I'm Sango." She pulled out some paper, handing it to him along with some crayons. "How about you color while we are in class, okay?"

"Okay! I'll draw a really pretty picture for Kagome!" He laughed out, as he picked up the red crayon. He climbed onto the table and looked around the room.

"Okay, Shippo-chan. But please keep it down."

"Yes, Kagome." I smiled as I leaned forward, Totosai pointing with his cane at the board, the pencil in my hand scratching at the paper.

I looked at the clock after about what felt like 10 minutes, I sighed out in relief, when the hour hand came across 11. "Okay, we'll see you here next class." I looked towards Shippo, a black crayon in his hand.

"What did you draw, Shippo-chan?"

"I drew you, Bankotsu, and me. You have your phone to your ear talking to that guy on the phone." I giggled as I looked at the piece of paper.

"God damn Kags, you are going to get us killed."

"I'm sorry." I looked at InuYasha as he ruffled my hair. "At least in two weeks, I'll cut my classes to two days a week, and make it so I can find a babysitter for Shippo on those days when he gets out of school."

"Are you gonna keep him that long?"

"Yes. I am. If he wants to be with me." Shippo was coloring on another piece of paper, his little tongue jutting out against his upperlip.

"But Kags, he's not your's." Miroku glanced at me, shocked.

"So what? I can't adopt a kid?"

"But he's full-demon."

"Yeah, he'd be much better off with a full-demon family." InuYasha stated bluntly as I glanced towards Shippo.

"Shippo-chan." He looked up at me, his eyes sparkling happily.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Let's go. I want you to meet someone." I wrapped my arms around his little form, as his tail twitched happily.

"Yay!" He waved towards my friends, as I glanced at them.

"No matter what I have to go through, he's staying with me." I stated, frustration lacing my voice.

I held Shippo against my chest as I walked away from the subway, walking up the steps slowly. I waved down the bus, sliding my bus pass into the machine.

"Where're we going, Kagome?"

"We're going to go see someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who was a huge part of my life in high school. She lives with my mother, and she is pretty much my god-mother."

"God-mother?"

"Yes. It means if something were to happen to my mother, she would take care of me and my brother."

"You have a brother!" I nodded my head as he clung onto my shirt, his eyes sparkling happily. "How old is he? Can I play games with him?"

"He just turned 13, and I'm sure you can. He has a babysitting job with some kids in our neighborhood, so he's pretty used to kids even though he's the youngest."

"Okay." Shippo smiled as I looked down the road. "When do we get off? Can I pull the string?"

"Of course. And after this stop, pull the string."

"Okay Kagome!" Shippo did as I said, as I walked to the front of the bus, Shippo holding onto my shoulder. "Bye-bye!" Shippo waved at the bus driver as we got off the bus, the welcome smell of the shrine assaulting my nose.

I smiled as I started up the large shrine steps, my eyes locking onto the God Tree. Shippo's eyes widened as he jumped off my shoulder at the top of the stairs, his eyes staring at the God Tree. "Shocked?"

"Oh wow! That's a really big tree!"

"Yes it is. It's called the God Tree. It's several thousands of years old."

"You live here?" Shippo looked up at me, as I bent down, wrapping my arms around him.

"No, not anymore. I live in the house that belonged to my Grandpa and Grandma when they were alive."

"Oh…" Shippo glanced at me and set a small hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry. But my mama and papa are probably chatting up a storm with your grandparents."

I smiled down at the small boy in front of me, nuzzling my nose against his. "Thanks for that, sweetie." He giggled, as I walked towards the front of the house. Sliding open the door, I walked in, looking around the house. "Mama, Obaa-san."

"I'm in the kitchen, darling." I walked further into the house after taking my shoes off, Shippo climbing out of my arms, walking beside me. "How're you?"

"I'm okay, Mama. Where's Kaede Obaa-san?

"Kaede-san is out back in the shrine, meditating." I nodded my head as she finally looked down, her eyes caught by a fluff of fur clinging to my leg. "Who is that, honey?"

"This is Shippo-chan. He's staying with me for a little bit."

"I wanna stay with you forever, Kagome!" Shippo looked up at me, his eyes wide with sadness.

"That'll be determined tonight."

"Okay. Where's is your brother?"

"Un, is Souta home?"

"Yes, he's upstairs playing his Xbox."

Shippo tilted his head upward, sniffing lightly. "I found him. Thank you." He waved at my mother, as I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard.

"Such a polite boy. Where'd you find him, hon?"

"He was being bullied outside of my friend's apartment. I took him in for the weekend, but my friends were ragging on me about not being able to keep up with a full-demon child."

"Do you think you can handle it?" She sipped her tea, as I poured the tea into my cup. "From what I can see, he enjoys your company, and would love to stay with you."

"I think I can do it. I think I can take care of him."

"What about school? If you're going to take care of another being, I think you should probably get a job."

"I've been looking, Mama."

"Is my little Kagome in here?" I smiled as I took a sip of the hot tea, my mother pouring her a cup.

"I'm in the kitchen with Mama."

I smiled at the older woman, as I stood up, planting a soft kiss on Kaede's cheek. "How're ye?"

"I am good."

"I sense a demon in the house. Is he your's?"

"Yes. He is in my custody for a little bit."

"Oh? A fox-demon. How old is he?"

"He's about 7 in human years I believe." She nodded her head as she sat down.

"Ye took him in?"

"Yes. I am thinking of adopting him."

"A miko taking in a demon?" She chuckled, and looked at me through her one eye, the black eye patch covering her other eye. "I believe ye are kind-hearted and will do just fine." I smiled widely at my mother, who covered her cheek concerned.

"I trust in Kaede-san's decision."

"Thank you, Mama, Obaa-san." I smiled and stood up, walking towards the stairs.

_**Chapter 5 finished. Kaede, and Mama are now introduced. Not much besides Rin being talked about. ^_^**_


	6. Shock of a Lifetime

**A/N: Hey hey guys~! Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the other's, but I was jammed at school. 3 Please enjoy. And don't forget to R&R!**

It's been two weeks since I adopted Shippo. I leaned back against my counter, drinking my coffee slowly as a little fur-ball leaned against the table, a piece of paper in front of him. "Kagome, I don't understand this."

Leaning over him, I laughed as I ruffled his hair. "Shippo-chan. We just went over that problem."

"I'm not good at Math." He whined as he laid his head down.

"Like hell." He glanced at me. "You are only 7 years old and you can do math problems from a junior high level."

"But this math problem is confusing." He had a High school math book in front of him, his little eyebrows furrowing.

"Go play." I took my old math book out from in front of him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Turning my old study into his bedroom, he bolted down the hallway as I glanced down at the textbook. "Jeez." Hearing my ringtone Speechless by Veronicas, I pressed the phone to my ear. "Sesshomaru, how're you?"

"I'm okay. How's Shippo at school?"

"Un, he's doing good. He's far ahead of the other kids though and it gets him teased. But he stands his ground now."

"That's very good. So how far ahead is he?"

"Well, he was just looking at my Junior year math book. He can read at a High school level, and he has a math solving ability for a junior high student. Only thing he struggles in is History and that's because he says all the stuff is lying…"

"Most of the history books are wrong."

"Sesshomaru…" I took a sip of my coffee as I closed my eyes trying to steady my nerves.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I want to see you."

"I'm not at my laptop—"

"No. Not on webcam. I want to see you. I want to meet you, Sesshomaru."

"Hn…" I heard ruffling of paper, as I imagined him at a desk, with books on it. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I have no time to see you. We can talk on webcam tonight though."

"I'm sick of just seeing you through the computer." I whined out as I stomped my foot.

"Kagome."

I stopped, pouting angrily. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We will meet when it comes time. Don't rush these things."

"Okay, Sesshomaru."

"My lunch break is over, I must go. I will talk to you tonight, right?"

"Yes. After Shippo-chan goes to bed, I'll get on the computer."

"Okay." He clicked as I set my phone down angrily. Glancing at the calendar, I grinned softly, seeing the red circled date on it.

"Shippo-chan, let's go shopping."

"Shopping?" Shippo bounded up towards me, jumping onto my shoulder. "What for, Kagome? We went shopping for groceries just earlier this week."

"My best friend's birthday is coming up. I want to surprise him." I giggled as I slipped on my shoes.

"InuYasha-kun's birthday?"

"Yep." I giggled and started towards the door.

On Saturday, I dropped Shippo off at my mom's. "Hey mom, thanks again." I giggled as I held a bright red gift bag. "Are you sure you're okay with me borrowing the car?"

"Yes honey. Go ahead. If you were to take the bus, you'd be on it for hours, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head. "InuYasha-chan is at his dad's this weekend to settle things out with him before he comes back."

"Yeah, and I remember when you two were in high school together, that was such a long way for you guys."

"Okay mom, I'm gonna go and surprise him." I waved as I started down the steps of the shrine, climbing into my mom's gold Malibu.

I was at InuYasha's house within 30 minutes as I gave the guy at the gate my ID, to allow me through them. "Okay, Miss Higurashi, you may go up. But please becareful, Inuoe-sama is not in the best of moods right now."

"Oh, don't worry Winston-san." I winked towards the old man as he smiled towards me. "I know how to make him happy." He laughed as I drove through the long driveway. I raised an eyebrow towards the black convertible in the driveway. "Did Inu-Papa get a new mate?" I asked out loud, as I shut my car door. Walking up the steps, I was greeted by a short stout man, his yellow eyes narrowed towards me angrily.

"What do you want here, human!"

"I'm here to see InuYasha-chan." I scoffed towards the ugly green thing.

"The impudent half-breed isn't taking any visitors."

"Well, I'm going to see him whether or not you let me through, now aren't I?" He sqwuaked angrily as he started fumbling with his words. Slowly opening the door, I glanced around. "Hello? InuYasha-chan? Inu-Papa? Are you guys in?" I giggled out, as I heaved my purse on my shoulder, my black heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Miss Higurashi… Right now isn't a good time…" A small little woman with black hair looked up towards me. Her green eyes held fear as she kept looking around the room nervously.

"Kandy-san. What's going on? Is InuYasha-chan having a tantr—"

"I'm not fucking kidding! That asshole better not be here for my fucking birthday! MY BIRTHDAY! That fucker can go jump in a hole of aci—" I looked up as InuYasha's rant ended, his eyes widening at seeing me.

"InuYasha-chan?" I smiled softly as I ran my hand over my skirt slightly. "What's wrong?" I walked towards him, ignoring Kandy's mutterings of me leaving.

"My asshole brother is here with his brat."

"InuYasha-chan, he is blood…"

"He's a cold-hearted bastard who deserves to be shot where he stands!" InuYasha yelled as I reached up, rubbing his ear between my thumb and index finger.

"InuYasha-chan…" I whispered looking up at him. "Come down."

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"I drove." Jingling my keys in front of InuYasha's face, I stuck out my tongue, letting a loud shrill laugh escape as InuYasha wrapped his arms around me, spinning me around.

"Oh did you now?"

"Is that my favorite girl?" I smiled over InuYasha's shoulder as I made eye-contact with similar golden eyes.

"Inu-Papa."

"My girl." InuYasha sat me down, only to be picked up off the floor, by strong arms. "How're you doing, Kagome?"

"I'm doing good. So where's the hated brother?"

InuYasha scoffed as he crossed his arms angrily. "Thankfully he left to finish some paperwork at the office"

"But isn't that his car, or does Inu-Papa have a new woman?"

"It's his car, but I had one of the drivers take him and his daughter to the office."

"How old is his little girl?"

"She's about 8 years old now."

"And anyway, that doesn't concern you, Kags." InuYasha smiled as he grabbed my hand. "Let's go hang out in the library. We just got some books."

"Wait, before we go in the library, won't you want to open your gift?" I held my hand out to him, offering the bright red gift bag.

"Oh, Kags. You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I had to. What're best friends for?"

"Okay, but if it's a blow-up doll like you got last year, I'm going to hurt you." InuYasha laughed as he pulled the wrapped gift out of the bag, handing me the bag.

He used his claw to cut open the wrapping paper as he smiled big, pulling out a few games. "Do you like them?"

"You bought me FF7, and you ask if I like them?"

"Okay, do you like the other games?" In his other hand, he held Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Pokemon White, as well as Sonic Colors.

"Well, yeah, but you knew I wanted them."

"Well, of course. How could I call myself your best friend if I didn't?" He grabbed my hand as he pulled me back towards his room.

"Can I play them, Kagome?"

"Kagome?" A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts as I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes widening when they classed with a pair of molten gold. His emotionless mask didn't change, but his grip on the little girl beside him had gotten tighter. "What are you doing here?" He bit out as he suddenly narrowed his eyes towards me.

"Wait… I should be asking you that! What're you doing here Sesshomaru!"

**A/N: Kagome meets Sesshomaru for the first time. And with horrible timing. Oh god! xD Okay. Well, click on that sexy little box and just tell me what you think, and I'll get chapter 7 rolling! WOOH!**


	7. Make Me Forget

_**A/N: omg. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. ^o^ Made me super happy. :D Because you were all good children, I'm posting this chapter REALLY early. : teehee.**_

"K-Kagome…" I looked over my shoulder at InuYasha, whose eyes were darting between Sesshomaru and I. "How do you know my brother?"

"Wait… HE'S THE HATED ICE-PRINCE HALF-BROTHER!" My voice became shrill as I narrowed my eyes at Sesshomaru. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were InuYasha-chan's brother!"

"We never once talked about families. I didn't bring up my family, unlike you who brought up your family."

I growled out as I stepped up to be face to face with him. "Yeah but if you are InuYasha-chan's brother, then you should've heard about me!"

"I did, but I didn't think about it."

"Wait!" He raised a delicate eyebrow, as his silence started to bother me. "How the hell did I NOT meet you from all the time I've been over here!"

"I told you Kagome. I had to go away." He narrowed his eyes as he ushered the little girl forward. "Jaken."

"Yes, my lord!" The stout man from earlier came rushing in.

"Take Rin to the gardens. I'll be in the study."

"You fucking asshole, you are not walking away from me! I am not done talking to you!" I screamed out, as I grabbed his dark blue suit sleeve.

"Wait Kag—"

I felt the wall behind me instantly, tears brimming my eyes, as the air was rushed out of me. "Human, don't think you are on level with this Sesshomaru to just freely touch him."

I gasped out, glaring at him. "So everything" I panted out as I spit out my anger. "was just a lie?"

He dropped me down, as I fell hard on my behind, the tears falling freely. InuYasha made a move to come towards me as Inu-Papa stopped him. "Yes."

"Now I know that's a fucking lie." I screamed out as I stood up. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder towards me, his eyebrow raised. "When you first met me, I didn't fucking know InuYasha! Hell, he wasn't even in my fucking school then. When we first met, we were fine. Then you disappeared. And you came back. You messaged me first! You called me!" I poked a finger into his chest as I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't have fucking done that if you didn't fucking want to talk to me!"

"Listen here, woman." He grabbed my chin roughly as he glared into my eyes. "All you were was a source of entertainment to distract myself from the busy life. Why do you think I left? I was bored of you." He dropped my chin as he turned away from me, starting to walk away.

My knees connected with the ground, as I reached out grabbing his pant leg. I felt his eyes hot on the top of my head. "Is that true…?" I glanced up at him, my eyes shining with unshed tears. "Was I just a game?" He kicked my hand away, as he continued up the stairs. I felt my shoulders slump, my fire gone.

"Kagome?" I looked towards InuYasha, tears hot in my eyes. "H-how do you know my brother…"

"He's the guy…"

"The guy…" His eyes widened as he dropped in front of me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "He's an asshole." I wrapped my arms tightly around his back, gripping tightly onto him for dear life.

I leaned back in the chair, as I tapped my pencil against the desk. I looked at the boy in the dining room table, a slice of pizza in front of him, crayons in his hand. "Shippo-chan, eat." I looked back at the paper in front of me, series of pages thrown everywhere, stick figures residing in boxes on all of them.

"Kagome, come eat with me." I looked over my shoulder and nodded slowly. I got up, only to glance back at the monitor, when I heard a beep. I glared at the flashing screenname, my anger from the other day coming back. Turning off the monitor, I walked to the table, grabbing a plate of a couple pieces. Taking a bite into the pizza, I smiled down at my adopted son. "Kagome."

"Yes, Shippo-chan?" He bit into the pizza as he looked at me with those green eyes.

"Why haven't you been on the phone lately?"

"He's out of my life, Shippo-chan." I finished off my first piece of pizza, as I set the second piece back in the box. "Finish eating and we'll get you cleaned up with story time."

"Yay!" He pretty much shoved the piece of pizza in his mouth, chugging down his milk. "May I be excused?"

"Yes you may. Now gather your pajamas." He nodded quickly running down the hall. I followed slowly, turning into the bathroom. Starting up his bath, I leaned against the counter. I heard my phone ringing as I pulled it out of my pocket. Hearing the ringtone, I swiped the decline button, before turning my phone off. How was he going to just try to act as if that day never happened?

I glanced down at the bouncing boy, smiling softly. I wasn't going to let him control my life. I had other people to think of. I knelt down as he quickly rid himself of the clothes, before jumping into the bath tub, sending a splash my way. "Kagome!"

I pulled his hair out of the ponytail, smiling at him. The front of my shirt and pants were soaked as I giggled towards him. "Shippo-chan, I told you, I don't care if I get wet." He grinned widely, as he splashed me again. Turning the water off, I looked at him. "So, what's your choice?"

"I want the strawberry scented shampoo." I laughed as I scrubbed his red hair, the smell of strawberries assaulting my nose. "I like the smell of this."

"Yeah? I do too." I smiled as he dunked his head into the water, as I scrubbed the shampoo bubbles out of his hair. He came back up, his hair in his face.

"Why do you like it?"

I looked at him and smiled softly. "I love the smell of strawberries." He nodded his head as he grabbed the puff ball, lathering it up with soap.

"I can do this, Kagome." I nodded my head as I stood up.

"You can play after you finish bathing. I'll be right back." I stood up as I walked away, smiling behind me at him. I walked towards the front of the house, picking up thrown around toys. I grabbed his coloring book off the table, and put his crayons away. My eyes skimmed towards the monitor, a scowl etched onto my face. I turned away quickly as I walked down the hall, putting Shippo's toys in the toy bin, and putting his coloring book and crayons on the end table next to his bed.

"Kagome! I'm done." Walking to the bathroom, I smiled down at Shippo, who stood in the bathtub.

I grabbed the light blue towel, wrapping it around Shippo's body. He squealed as I picked him up. "Did you flick the switch for the bath?"

"Yes. It's draining." I nodded slowly as I set him on the counter, rubbing his hair dry. He smiled up at me as he got dressed. "Can you brush my hair?"

"Of course Shippo-chan." I picked him up, hanging the towel, as I walked to his room. Sitting on his race car bed, I sat him in front of me, running the brush through his hair softly. "Do you want your hair up?"

"No, let's leave it down tonight." I nodded my head as I continued to brush his hair. "Kagome."

"Yes, Shippo-chan?"

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad." I turned him around as he looked up at me through his bangs. "I promise. I'm not sad." I laid him down on the bed as I kneeled next to it. "So, how about a story?"

"Yay!"

I walked down the hall to my class, as I held my bag over my shoulder. Letting a yawn escape my lips, I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Kags."

"Hey InuYasha-chan."

"You've been tired ever since my birthday. Did he really take that much of a toll out of you?"

I looked at him and smiled. "No, I've been doing story time with Shippo-chan every night. I'll sometimes fall asleep telling him a story, before he even falls asleep."

"Oh." He smiled as he turned into a classroom. "I'll give you a ride home from school, Kagome."

"Thanks." I waved at him as I turned into another classroom, looking at Bankotsu.

"Kags."

I bit my bottom lip, and smiled towards him. "Hey, Bankotsu-chan."

"How's Shippo-chan doing?"

"He's doing really good." I giggled as I sat down. I felt my phone buzz, as I pulled it out, glancing down at him. Scowling, I swiped the decline button, looking back at Bankotsu.

"You're not one to usually ignore phone calls… What's going on?"

"Nothing." I felt my phone buzz again as I declined it again, before turning my phone off. "Just don't feel like answering my phone." He raised an eyebrow, before slowly nodding his head.

I walked out of the class, heading out the door. I knew InuYasha wanted to take me home, but I couldn't stomach the idea of being in the car with him right now. I looked over my shoulder, before nearly running into a hard chest. Looking up, narrowed golden eyes looked down at me. I felt my heart jump to my throat. "Why have you been ignoring my calls and messages, human? Do you think you are so much better than me?"

"Sesshomaru." I leveled my head, as I took a deep breath, glaring up at him. "I'm not talking to you anymore." I turned to walk back into the building until I felt his hand wrap around my arm, roughly. "Let me go."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a game!" I glared at him, pulling my arm away from his hand. "I will never be a damn game. I am a person and I have emotions."

"Hn. Emotions are for the weak."

"Well, I'm sorry for being so damned weak." I scoffed out as I turned, running back into the building before he had a chance to grab me. I fell on my butt when I ran into something hard. Looking up, I saw Bankotsu's confused violet-brown eyes.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Bankotsu-chan…" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, nuzzling my head into his shoulder. "Make me forget…"

_**And there you have it! Chapter 7! ^0^ Yay's. Shippo bathtime, by the way. I couldn't help but imagine him in the bath, all cutesy and stuff. C: Well, you should know what to do. Fill out the sexy little box below, and ya know. Leave me stuff. xD**_


	8. What Did I Get Myself Into?

_**A/N: Okay y'all. I apologize for not uploading sooner. TT^TT I've been so mean to my viewers! TT^TT Forgive me.. D: I've been super busy this week due to trying to get my fiance's christmas gift ready to send, and it's just hectic trying to balance out finals, commissions, his gifts, and my own manga I'm drawing for the fun of it... D': Well, enjoy! I love you all who commented! Made it so worth-while! ^0^**_

"K-k-kagome-chan… W-w-what're you saying?" Bankotsu stuttered out, as I buried my face into his chest. The tears were hot on my cheeks, and I felt my heart in my throat. "What's going on… This is a joke right?" He started laughing as he looked around, watching as people passed by, looking down at us.

I heard heavy footstep's falling behind me, as I looked towards the noise. Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away, his eyes narrowed. Leaning further into Bankotsu, I leaned up, pressing my lips hard against his. _I'm not a damned game, Sesshomaru. And if you just want that from me, I have plenty of people I can be with…_ The tears were still hot on my face, as I felt Bankotsu start leaning into the kiss.

"So. You prefer a human over me?"

I pulled away from Bankotsu, but keeping my arms around him tightly. "I prefer anybody who doesn't treat me as if I'm a damn game." I scowled and glared at Sesshomaru, fighting back the sob.

"Hn… I thought you were different. Guess you're just another whore, who was after my money." Sesshomaru looked down at me, something flashing through his eyes. Was that… hatred? No. That was disgust…

"And I thought you were different, Sesshomaru." Bankotsu snaked his arms around me, lifting me to my feet.

"Kags, maybe I should—"

"No." Sesshomaru and I bit out as I glanced at him.

"Please, don't leave me with him…"

"Who is he, Kags?"

"He's…" I sighed softly, and glanced at Sesshomaru, his eyebrow arched slightly. The crescent moon on his forehead stood against the silvery drapes of his bangs. "He's that guy everyone knew about…"

"Wait, the guy you always talked to on the phone?" Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly as he looked between Sesshomaru and I.

"Yeah… I don't want to be near him…" I whispered, as Bankotsu cupped his finger underneath my chin, bringing me to look up at him. He wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru, but he was about an inch taller than InuYasha.

"Kagome…" His smile was sad as he brushed my bangs out of my face. "You deserve the best in the world…" He glanced over my shoulder towards Sesshomaru. "And I don't know if this guy is what's best for you, but we had our chance. You and I, back in freshman year. We tried a relationship, but it didn't work out."

"Because you were a child! You weren't ready for a serious relationship like I was looking for…" I felt the tears hot on my cheeks, running like rivers.

"Kagome. You and I both know that's not why we broke up…" Again he darted his eyes towards the impatient Sesshomaru. "You couldn't forget."

"But I want too!" I stomped my foot angrily.

"Enough of acting like a child, Kagome!" Sesshomaru's voice barked out, making my skin crawl.

"I don't know what you want with me, but I'm not falling into the games, Sesshomaru!" I yelled out, glaring at him. "I'm not something you can drop at any time and just pick back up as if I wasn't hurt!"

"This Sesshomaru and you need to have a talk." Sesshomaru stated more calmly, glaring towards Bankotsu. "Alone that is."

"I'm not leaving my best friend."

"Do you kiss all your best friends like that?" I heard a beep, as I glanced towards the door towards the art rooms. I watched as Sango, and Ayame walk out, laughing about something.

"Kagome-chan! There you are! You weren't in class and InuYasha-kun was getting worried." Sango giggled out as Ayame's face fell, looking between Sesshomaru and I.

"W-what's going on here…?"

Sango blinked as she glanced towards Sesshomaru. "K-kagome-chan… That's him! Isn't it! It looks just like that guy!"

"That's because I am him."

"Oh. My. God!" Ayame squealed as she wrapped her arms around me, bouncing up and down, her red pigtails flying everywhere. "Tell us, everything!"

"Wait…" Sango glanced between us, as she took note of my clenched fists. "Kagome… What's going on here? How'd he find you?"

"Well, I'm sure InuYasha-chan told his big brother where we went to school."

"Wait… He's InuYasha-chan's brother!?" Sesshomaru growled as Sango pointed a finger towards him.

"Enough of this chit-chat!" Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed my wrist hard, pulling me out of the school. "We need to talk. Privately without your pesky friends."

"Those pesky friends of mine are what got me through the shit you put me through when you left." Sesshomaru stopped and looked towards me.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you up and left 5 years ago! I know we weren't a damn couple, but you would have to be a straight up idiot if you didn't know how I felt." I pulled my wrist away from his hand as he leaned back against his car. I looked over my shoulder as Sango and Ayame looked towards me helplessly. I waved towards them as I let my left hand drop to my side. Glancing back towards him, I narrowed my eyes.

"I just assumed you had a silly crush on me. You were a child. You still are compared to this Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, cut the third person crap. It's quite aggravating."

"Only if you agree to get in my car and take a drive with me. I'm late for getting to the office." He glanced at his watch, as a sigh slipped past his slightly parted lips.

"What do you want to do with me?"

"We need to talk somewhere private before any more of your bothersome ragtag team comes out and thinks I'm going to eat you like the big bad wolf."

Glancing towards their worried expressions again, I signaled that I'd text them as they smiled, nodding their head slowly, and unsurely. Climbing into Sesshomaru's mustang, he did so as well, starting up the car slowly. He drove through downtown as I stared out the window. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I felt my phone buzz, as I glanced down to see a text message from Bankotsu.

'_Is everything okay?' _I swiped my reply quickly and clearly, as I sighed, leaning back into his soft leather seat. '_Yeah, everything's fine. I'll text you guys when I get done with our talk. Don't worry. I can handle myself. 3'_

Sesshomaru glanced at me, before turning his golden eyes back to the road. "We'll talk more when we get to the sanctuary of my office behind closed door."

"We are behind closed doors, Sesshomaru."

"Maybe. But I want more security to ensure no one eavesdrop. So, turn off your phone."

"My friends will worry if I do that."

"Do not fret, Kagome. It won't be long." I sighed and sent a text to them all. _'I'm going to be turning off my phone, don't worry. I just don't want to be interrupted while trying to talk.'_ After it sent to them, I turned off my phone, stuffing it into my bag still slung over my shoulder.

"How much longer until we get to the office?"

"Only another 5 minutes."

The car got quiet as I glanced down towards my hands, my fingers twirling a button from my white shirt. I glanced down at myself, my white collared long-sleeve shirt was underneath my black corset, the top three buttons undone, as well as the bottom two. My faded light blue skinny jeans had holes in the knees. "So… um…"

"You need a new idea of what looks good." He glanced at my jeans, his nose scrunching up slightly.

"Do you not like what I'm wearing?" I glanced at my black boots that were zipped up over my pant legs, the steel-toed boots heavy on my feet.

"I didn't say that."

"Well, then what do you mean?"

"Those jeans are old, that is all."

"They are vintage, thank you very much."

He chuckled as he leaned on his right hand, glancing out the window slightly. "Well, whatever they are… I suppose they look good on you. What will you do with that mess on top of your head?"

I ran my hand through my bangs, as I touched my messy ponytail of waves and curling tips, as I scowled. "I think my hair looks good like this." Two strands sat over my shoulder alongside of my cheek bones. "Just so you know, this is really cute hairstyle that the models are wearing."

"I never pinned you for a fashion following zombie."

"Well, I'm not… Really, just kind of…" I felt my cheeks heat up as I glanced out the window again, suddenly finding people walking along the street very fascinating.

"Oh, is Kagome shy?"

"Shut up you jerk!" I laughed out, as I smacked him in the arm. He pulled to a stop as he glanced at me, a smirk adorning his lips.

"There we go…"

"What?"

"That's the Kagome I know." He glanced at me, only to continue driving slowly. "We're almost there." Almost immediately after he said that, he pulled into a large parking complex, pulling into a spot specifically reserved.

"Y-you work here?" I glanced around the large parking lot, as he climbed out of the car. Following suit, I walked closely behind him.

"Don't stray. If you get lost, they won't let you near my office." He pressed the up button on the elevator as he looked back at me, smirking.

"Thanks for the warning." I got in the elevator with him as he pressed the top most floor. I glanced around the small space nervously, as my eyes landed on him. His long silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail, that laid across his back. "So…"

"Kagome."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" I felt my throat dry up as I bit my bottom lip nervously. He glanced towards the numbers on the elevator, as he turned to look at my from the corner of his eye.

"I apologize for my behavior on the half-breed's birthday." I leaned back against the wall of the elevator as I glanced up at him.

"Why were you acting like that?" I whispered out, only for it to go unheard.

"We will talk more when we get into my office. People are going to join soon." He stood in front of me as the doors opened up, his eyes narrowing towards a man with red eyes.

"Oh, Taisho-san, how nice to see you finally coming into work."

"I had things to take care of." Sesshomaru practically growled out.

"And who is this fine young girl behind you?" The guy pushed the second to top floor, his eyes skimming over me.

"This is an associate of the family. That is all you need to know." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards the man.

"I am Naraku Kumo, a business associate of Sesshomaru's. Nice to meet you…" His voice trailed off as he held his hand out towards me. Sesshomaru glared at him, and looked back towards me.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered out, as I gripped onto the back of Sesshomaru's dark blue suit.

Sesshomaru held his head higher as he glanced down at the man who was at his nose. "She obviously has been trained well." Naraku chuckled as I felt a surge of anger. Sesshomaru reached behind him, and grabbed one of my hands, as if telling me to calm down. My heart rate sped up even more, my face heating up at the feel of his cool hand touch my sweaty palm. _Oh Kami… What did I get myself into…?_

_**And there you have it kiddies~! So, you should know the drill. Sexy box. Fill it with super sexy words. ) Tell me whatcha think! Loves. Back to completing my fiance's gift. TT^TT**  
_


	9. A Wall Between Us

**A/N: I'm super super sorry for the HUGE delay in this update... I had killer writer's block with this story, and for the life of me I couldn't get past it. And even though I'm posting this, it's still super duper short. grr... I promise to start doing weekly updates like I used to before Christmas and stuff. But I'm still on a huge writer's block with this story and a bunch of my normal stories (like non-fanfics) and it's just... there...**

**Well, enough of my sad life, and on with the show, huh? *smile* please enjoy this chapter no matter how short it is!**

I laid back in my bubble bath as Shippo slept the night away. I ran my hand through my long hair, closing my eyes as images of the man who stole my heart away flashed in my head.

_He had sat behind his big oak desk, as he had slowly rummaged through the mountain of papers in his IN box. I remember the way he glanced at me while still looking at papers._

_I stood there a tad awkward as I felt my cheeks heating up, his intense stare penetrating me. "Kagome."_

_ "Y-yes?"_

_ "Sit." He waved his hand towards the plush deep red lounge chair in front of his desk, as I took it awkwardly. "Thank you, just looking at you made me uncomfortable."_

_ "I'm sorry…" I whispered and looked at my hands. "Um… You wanted to talk to me?"_

_ "Yes." My fingers played with the bottom of my white button up shirt. I could still feel his intense stare holding my under surveillance. "You are probably questioning why I had acted like I did."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I did not want to meet you under the pretense with you being the half-breed's lover and—"_

_ "InuYasha-chan and I are not lover's." I interrupted Sesshomaru slowly as I glanced at him. "InuYasha-chan and I are just friends."_

_ "The way he confronted me afterwards made me think you and he were lover's." I shook my head as he nodded slightly, scribbling something down in a black pocket sized notebook. "Interesting." He was quiet for several moments as his golden eyes studied the notebook seriously. "That is all."_

_ "You didn't even tell me why you acted like you did!"_

_ "I will tell you in due time." He rested his cheek against his palm, as he raised a delicate eyebrow. "Trust in me, Kagome."_

_ "You just don't want to talk about it."_

_ "That is very correct. Be safe on your way out. I will call you a taxi, and I will make sure to be billed your amount." I huffed out angrily as I stormed out, slamming the door behind me._

"Asshole…" I mumbled into my knees as I sat there, my knee's against my chest, as I rested my forehead. Why should I trust in him? I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought about it idly… Because I'm stupid… I heard my phone ringing as I got out, wrapping the towel around my form slightly. Grabbing my phone, I answered it quickly. "Hello?" There was no answer, as I could hear the person breathing very clearly. "Hello?" I repeated, the hair on my arms standing on end. "This isn't funny, don't call here again!" I whispered yelled in the phone as I hung up. My heart was pounding as I leaned against my sink, closing my eyes. I checked my caller id as it came up restricted, as I set my phone down slowly starting to get dressed.

I arrived at school as I took a bite of my donut, laughing out softly. InuYasha climbed out of his front seat, and jogged towards me. "So word among friends is that Sesshomaru came by and swept you off of your feet."

"Word among friends is that you are a prick." I chuckled out as InuYasha ruffled my hair playfully. "So, I've been getting restricted calls."

"For how long?" InuYasha asked as he flashed his ID onto a scanner, opening the door for me.

"Um… since your brother swept me off my feet."

"So about a week?" InuYasha opened the students lounge for me, as he put money into the vending machine.

"Yeah, about that long."

"When was the last time ice prince contacted you? It could just be him being a dick." The machine gave InuYasha his Mountain Dew as he opened it with a fizz. Raising an eyebrow at him, he shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of his drink. "Or not. Maybe it was some creep at the bar we frequent?"

"I don't give my number out to random guys, Inu-Chan." InuYasha smirked and nodded slowly.

"So you remember that girl Bankotsu-kun brought to the club that one day? Onigumo-san?"

"Yes."

"Bankotsu-kun is asking me to fill in for a date for him since he has a really important job interview."

I scrunched up my nose as InuYasha sat down in one of the chair, taking another drink of his soda. "When is it?"

"After class today. I'm supposed to meet her at Cici's pizza."

I chuckled as I sat on the table, kicking my feet. "Do you want to go on a date with her?"

He shrugged and took a long chug of the soda this time. "I'm against it, nor am I for it. I guess I'm Switzerland." He laughed out as I giggled, kicking my feet some more. "So, how about you and Sesshomaru?"

"What about us?"

"Are you two going to be together?"

"I don't know anymore. We still have nightly conversations about everything and anything, but honestly… I feel a wall between us."

"I feel a wall between him and me as well, but that's because he's a cold hearted killer."

"I don't believe that." I saw Sango walk through the door, Kouga and Ayame behind her. Kouga waved at me enthusiastically and smiled. "I want to be with him, Inu-chan, I really do. But if he doesn't want to be with me, there's nothing I can do about it because I'll let him go to be happy."

**Oooohhh... ^_^ Please fill out that sexy box and tell me what you think about it. _ Even if it's a flame, I can handle it!**


	10. Bedtime Story

_**A/N: Hey guys, I know I just updated yesterday, but because I was dead for so long on this story, I figured I'd give ya another chapter to make up for it. It's still not the longest chapter, but it is most definitely longer than yesterdays. *smile* by the way, I have to give a disclaimer for the story Kagome tells to Shippo. I do not own it, or any other versions of it. It belongs to the original author.**_

I balanced a pencil on my upper nose as I closed my eyes; Shippo's cheerful voice was the only thing that could be heard. "So, Kagome, what're you thinking?" He piped out and giggled as he pressed his small hands on my thigh.

"I'm thinking about finding work, Shippo-chan, so I can supply for you and I and no longer worry about running out of the money my father…" I trailed off as I looked at Shippo.

"Oh, so is Kagome's mama gonna watch me while you work like when you go to school?"

"I'll have to call her, but if it's okay with her, yes, I will."

"What about Kaede-sama?"

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of bothering Higurashi Mama, can't Kaede-sama watch me?"

I blinked and nodded slowly. "We'll ask them. But it's getting late, go get ready for bed."

"Can you read me a story, Kagome?"

"After you get dressed and clean your toys up." I smiled and kissed Shippo's forehead. "Now go." I patted his head as he ran into his bedroom. I got up and turned on my computer before turning down the hall to see him running around the room. He had one leg in a pant leg, while he tried to continue picking up toys that have been strewn around the room.

"Only a little bit more, Kagome!" He chirped out happily as he pulled a button up pajama shirt over his head.

"Okay, Shippo-chan. Don't forget to brush your teeth." I giggled as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. Changing into my own pajamas, I heard the faucet turn on in the bathroom, as I slipped my slippers on.

"Kagome, I'm done." I heard his little feet run across the hallway back to his room, as I started out of my room.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I smiled as he sat on the bed, leaning forward blowing a breath of minty scent of air in my face. "Yes you did." Looking around, smiling at the room. "You cleaned the toys up, good job, Shippo." I ruffled his hair as I pulled the hair tie out of his auburn hair, as he laid back, snuggling into his forest green comforter as he grinned up at me.

"Tell me a story."

"What story do you want to hear?" I giggled as I ran a hand through his hair.

"The Little Mermaid." He smiled as he looked at me. "I like how you tell it."

"You really like that story…" I chuckled as I sat on the edge of the bed, keeping my hand on his head. "Far out in the ocean, where the water was crystal clear, there lived a little mermaid. She lead a peaceful life under the sea, but was fascinated with the world above, and longed for a life out of the water." I paused as I looked up at the ceiling. "When she turned fifteen, the little mermaid ventured to the surface. There, she encountered a ship caught up in a storm, and ended up saving a prince that nearly drowned into the ocean's dark depths. Once she dragged him ashore, she left him where a young maiden from a nearby temple found him. The little mermaid having fallen in love with the handsome prince, sought out a sea witch. She begged to be turned into a human with an eternal soul, so that she might be with him always." I looked back at Shippo, his eyes half-closed, as he fought back a yawn.

"I will give you a vial of potion that will grant your wish… In exchange for your tongue, for you have the most intoxicating voice in the world." I spoke out, forcing my voice deeper, and creepier. "Walking will feel like a thousand needles on the soles of your feet. But the prince must marry you, or you won't get an eternal soul and you shall perish."

"The little mermaid agreed. When she returned to land, she met the prince, who was immediately drawn to her, despite her being mute. They spent most of their days together, and for a while, were happy. However, it was short-lived for the prince was soon betrothed to a princess from another kingdom. He lamented that he could not love the princess, for his heart belonged to the young maiden of the temple who saved him. The only one he couldn't have."

"I was the one that saved you." I whispered as I made my voice a little softer, and more feminine. "The little mermaid wanted to say, but could not. But when the prince finally met his bride, he realized that she was the temple maiden. She had been sent there to study before taking the throne. The prince happily agreed to marry the princess."

Shippo's soft breathing made me stop as I leaned down, kissing his forehead, and standing up. I walked out of his room, turning off his light, shutting the door softly. I headed down the hall sighing softly. What was with Shippo wanting all this stories from the olden days?

I had been filling out applications for jobs for about a week straight. My phone rang as I swiped at the answer button. "Hello, Higurashi-san speaking."

"Hello Higurashi-san. This is from Shizen Incorporation. We recently got your application, and one of our secretaries just retired, and we are in need of a new one. Are you still interested in the job?"

"Yes I am, sir." I smiled into the phone as I bounced on the spot.

"When can you come in for the interview?"

"Any day is fine with me, sir."

"That's very nice to hear. Quick question, it says here you attend school. What days do you attend?"

"I attend my college twice a week starting in two weeks. We are currently on break. I go Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Okay. Well, can you come in tomorrow about 11 o'clock and we'll set up a lunch interview?"

"Of course, that sounds great." I chirped out as we said our partings, after jotting down the information, I clapped my hands happily. I sighed softly as I gathered my bag. "I have to tell InuYasha-chan!" I giggled out as I ran out of the house, locking it up quickly.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I slowed to a stop at the end of my front walk. Looking around, my fingers clenched around my bag, starting to pick up the pace a little bit more. I dialed InuYasha's number, quickly hearing his voice on the other end. "Hey Kags."

"Hey, are you at home?"

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" I could suddenly feel his urgency radiating through the phone. "Kagome, what's going on? You sound scared."

"I kind of am, InuYasha-chan… Can you come get me?" I looked around, biting my bottom lip as my skin started to crawl.

"No problem, I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I'm outside."

"Go back inside, and wait for me. Lock everything." I nodded my head as I ran back to the front door, the phone still pressed to my ear. "Kagome, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, InuYasha-chan." I unlocked my door quickly as I slammed the door behind me, locking the dead bolt and the chain lock. My neighborhood wasn't the safest, and I knew that when I got the home from my grandparents. I went around and checked all the windows, making sure all the shades were drawn, and the curtains were closed. My skin continued to crawl as I kept looking around, my breathing heavy. I don't remember when InuYasha hung up, or I set my phone down, but I never once strayed away from the kitchen counter, my hand ready to grab the gun underneath the counter.

I heard the lock at the front door click, as almost immediately the sound of smashing glass rang out from the back of the house.

_**So, there you have it guys. Whose watching Kagome and who smashed the window at the back of the house? Oh no~! Oh, before I forget, happy Valentines day to you all! Hope you have a good one! Also, I apologize for the lack of Sesshy as of late. *sticks my tongue out* I has lots of plans for him. D**_


	11. Princess

_**A/N: Wow, I've honestly been on such a roll with this story the past few days. Woohoo~! Thank you for everyone whose stuck with me through it this long, I'd especially love to thank and give a shout out to LoveInTheBattleField, whose reviewed every single chapter I've posted of Instand Heart Throb. You're the best and stay awesome! Also a shout out to GothicPrincess2009 who sent me a PM and was really hyped for the upcoming chapter! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**_

I sat on the chair as InuYasha surveyed the area. The culprit got away before InuYasha could grab him, and there was no trace scent or aura wise to figure out who might've done it. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to stop them from shaking. "I can't detect anything, Kags." InuYasha squatted in front of me, setting his hand on my knee. "You said you've been feeling watched lately?"

"For several weeks, if not about a month or two…" I said on a shaky breath, my heart hammering in my chest. "I don't know who would want to watch me…" I chuckle out as I intertwined my fingers together. "I'm pretty boring, plus with that speed it'd have to be a demon, right?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure… But I don't want you staying here. I'll call my dad's contractor and have them come by and fix your window and while we're at it, he'll install an alarm system."

"InuYasha-chan, I can't afford an alarm system."

"My father will pay for it, and if he doesn't, I will. But I'm sure if he finds out his little girls house was nearly broken into in broad daylight, he'll pay for the best of the best…" InuYasha cupped my cheeks as he leaned his forehead against my own. "But until the repairs are done, you're staying at my house… I don't trust this neighborhood, or Bankotsu-kun's."

"InuYasha-chan."

"No, but's. I'm not listening to it." He rested his forehead against my knee and sighed softly. "Now listen, Kags… What if I hadn't been at the front door? What would've happened? Would you even be here?" InuYasha somewhat snapped as he stood up, running his bangs through his hair. Nickelback's song Something In Your Mouth started playing as he answered his phone quickly. "Hello?" He paused and looked back towards the window. "No, I can't meet up right now. I'm busy that's why." He snapped out, as he started pacing. "No, I'm sorry, I can't meet you right now, it's kind of a life or death situation." He growled out as he raised his voice a little bit. "Then fucking don't call me again, psycho!" He shouted in the phone before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked a little concerned as I tilted my head to the side. InuYasha wasn't one to answer the phone around me unless it was work, or his dad, and he only snapped like that if Sesshomaru was involved. I felt a pang in my chest as I gripped my hand tightly.

"That girl I went on the date with earlier this week. Suddenly she's been assuming we're dating but we aren't. And she had called when I was on my way here and I told her the same thing, I couldn't meet up. That something came up."

"Maybe you should explain to her." I questioned slightly as I propped my chin on my knee. "She's not going to know unless you tell her. I mean, did you guys…?"

"I kissed her, and she wanted to proceed, but I wasn't going to have sex with her. She had the smell of another man on her." InuYasha shook his head, his ivory locks going every which way. "Don't change the subject. Where's the brat?"

"He's at my mom's. He wanted to play with Souta and the neighborhood kids." I sighed softly as I played with my sweaters sleeve.

"Okay, well we're going to stop and pick him up. Pack up clothes for you guys, and grab whatever else you might need."

I rode in the front seat as I stared out the window, his mp3 player hooked up the stereo. Shippo sat in the back seat humming happily, as the bags were in the trunk. InuYasha had to make about 4 phone calls before we had left, one to Inu-Papa, and another to the contractor, then the contractor's friend to hook up the alarm system. The fourth person he didn't tell me who he was talking to, and from his tone, I'm assuming it was Sesshomaru.

We pulled to a stop in front of the house as he turned off the car. "Kagome…" He paused as he kept both hands on the steering wheel. "I couldn't have him leave. He said he wasn't going to leave his father's lands just because a human woman was coming over."

"InuYasha-chan, it's okay. As long as he doesn't harm Shippo-chan or make derogatory remarks towards him, I'll put up with him until my window is fixed."

"I don't want you to go until you guys figure out who the hell broke the window."

"Language." I swatted InuYasha's nose as I got out of the car, going to the back seat, and letting Shippo hop onto my shoulder. InuYasha made sure to grab our bag's as one of the butler's opened the front door.

"Well hello Higurashi-sama, Inuoe-sama." The butler had a smile on his face as I followed behind InuYasha.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and lift me off my feet, Shippo jumping off my shoulder, and onto one of the bags. "My girl, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened."

"Inu-Papa, it's okay. Thank you so very much for allowing my adoptive son and me to stay here until the repairs are done." Inu-Papa set me down, as he patted my head. He had long silvery hair up in a ponytail much like Sesshomaru's, his marking's jagged.

"Nonsense. You are very much welcome here any time you want. I will spoil you like the princess you are." Inu-Papa picked me up once again and swung me around a low chuckle rumbling through his chest.

"I'm nowhere near a princess, Inu-Papa. I'm just a human girl who is best friends with your son." He set me back down, and I finally stepped away from him, starting to follow InuYasha up the stairs to the room that I used to occupy when I'd fight with my mother back in high school. He opened the door, and I stepped in, the lilac walls still the same. Little yellow and orange lilies were painted on the wall, and embroidered into the blankets and sheets. The white sheet like canopy hung over the giant bed that could possibly fit a dozen of me, perfectly suited for royalty. The dresser was a light brown, much like every other wood piece in the room. On the other side of the room was a vanity, the mirror large and a little smaller than a full sized mirror. There was a white music box on one of the shelves, the teddy bears and stuffed animals taking up the rest of the shelving space. "Wow, it's still as amazing as I remember." I chuckled out as InuYasha set my bags down.

"Wow, Kagome, it's so pretty!" Shippo ran into the room to jump on the bed, but InuYasha caught him by the tail, growling out low in his chest. "Oww, what's wrong!"

"You are not staying in here with her. You get your own room."

"Why can't I stay with Kagome? It's a big enough room!" Sure enough, it really was. The ceiling was high, almost a story in itself, my hands working to pull the satin canopy to the side and tie it with the gold rope that was there.

"You are a boy. Boy's don't stay in a female's room unless they intend to mate them." I heard a cool voice speak out, my heart starting to race.

"But Kagome is my mama."

"Not by blood, or else you would have miko in you kitsune." The voice started to walk away, as I bolted towards the door, catching a small glimpse of his silver locks.

"Sesshomaru." I spoke out softly, the only indication he gave me that he heard me was his long strides stopped, and his elven ears, oh those beautiful elven ears, twitched. My heart nearly busted out of my chest as I tried to find my voice. "Thank you…"

"Hn." Sesshomaru continued to walk away, turning towards the spiral staircase Inuyasha and I used to slide down back in high school.

**_Not much of a cliffy, but I'm in an extremely amazing mood, hence the early early update (wasn't supposed to be updated until Saturday) So, you guys should know what to do right? *wink* Fill out that sexy box below and send it in!_**


	12. Interview Day

_**A/N: Another chapter down~! And... I have no idea how many more to go! *sad face* I have no idea how long this story is going to be, dead cereal bro. lol. I woulda typed this yesterday but yeah... I kind of had a shit ton going on and I was super duper busy with my sister in law and super duper depressed and crying for like... 3 hours straight? And went straight to bed after I finished crying. Anyways, figured I'd type this now, since ya know... _ It's kinda late and I had another busy day with 3 wild children and two dog's. xD Oh well. On with the story~!**_

I sat at the bar for breakfast as I forked the egg's on my plate, the sausage marinating in syrup on the saucer to my left. I bit a fork of egg's as Shippo was on the other side of the table coloring at the book. I smiled at him softly as InuYasha came down the stairs. "Hey, InuYasha-chan."

"Good morning." InuYasha ruffled my hair as the chef set a plate with a big thick cheese burger and a big slab of French fries. "Mm, breakfast for the champions." He licked his lips hungrily as he sat next to me, picking up several French fries.

"That looks so greasy…"

"It's delicious. The grease is what makes it so damn good." InuYasha started in on the burger, taking a big bite.

The chef put a plate of an egg white omelet, some fruits on the plate as well. Sesshomaru came walking down the stairs, a little girl skipping behind him, chattering a mile a minute. "Eat." Sesshomaru said in his normal monotone voice, as I couldn't help but stare at him in his off-black suit, his royal blue tie neatly around his neck.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." The girl giggled out as one of the butler's picked her up and sat her on the high stool. "Ah, Sesshomaru-sama." She said sheepishly as she looked at him with her big brown eyes, the plate being left untouched. Sesshomaru never answered her verbally, he just raised an eyebrow, indicating he was listening. "Rin doesn't want this."

"Ah, I'm so sorry Rin-hime, let me get you something else."

"No." Sesshomaru sipped his black coffee slowly as he glanced at Rin. "You eat what was made for you. Tomorrow you will tell them if you want anything different."

"Okay, Sesshomaru-sama." The little girl didn't argue, or put up a fight, just started eating what she had, a side ponytail bounced as she kicked her feet.

I finished my meal as I saw InuYasha take a large drink of soda to clear his throat. "Kags." I turned to look at InuYasha as he stood up, wiping his hands and face off on a napkin. "Let's go out and go shopping for school supplies."

My eyes darted towards the clock that read 9:30. "I can't InuYasha-chan." I smiled sheepishly as Shippo picked up another crayon, coloring some more.

"Why not?"

"Kagome has a job interview." Shippo piped out happily, his tail wagging. "Kagome wants to be able to support us both, and she has a job interview today at lunch time." Shippo looked up and giggled happily. "She's taking me to Obaa-sama and she's going to watch me."

"Oh?" InuYasha looked at me as I stood up. "Where's the interview at?"

"Shizen Incorporation. They are hiring for a secretary full time. I have a really good shot at this job, InuYasha-chan" I smiled as I ran my hand against my dress pants.

"How're you getting there?"

"I was going to take a cab to Mama's and then take the bus to the city."

"Kags, that's an hour wait for a cab." InuYasha looked at me shocked. "Maybe I cancel my lunch date and just take you to the interview—"

"No. You are not cancelling anything." I poked at his chest angrily, setting one hand on my hip. "I will get there, but I just have to leave very soon."

"No." I shot my head to look at Sesshomaru as he sipped his coffee calmly. InuYasha was just as shocked as I was by Sesshomaru calm answer. "I will give you a ride to the interview. I go by that area on my way to work. It's a quick stop. Jaken." His voice barked out as the small man came running out, his hands fiddling with his traditional clothing. "You will be watching Higurashi-san's son as well as Rin today."

"What, milord?" Jaken was baffled.

Shippo looked at me softly, his eyes sad. "I don't get to see Obaa-sama today?"

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru but I can just take a cab. I'll be fine."

"No. You do not want to go to an important interview smelling of cigarette's and public transportation."

"Woah, why don't I just—"

"You are not cancelling your date with Onigumo-san, InuYasha-chan." I barked out as InuYasha's ear's flattened against his head.

"But Kags…" InuYasha's eyes darted towards Sesshomaru, worry etched onto his face. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I pinched his cheek softly, sticking out my tongue playfully. "I'm a big girl."

I sighed in relief as I leaned back in a chair in the library, the sun setting off in the distance over the mountains. Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned softly, my hair that was twisted into a bun down over my shoulders and neck, a book laying against my legs. I leaned back as I flipped my legs over one of the arm rest's. "It feels so nice to get out of those stuffy clothes." I whimpered out, stretching my toes slightly. My short black shorts barely covered my legs as I wore a white tank top with a paw print on the front.

Sesshomaru not only had taken me to the interview, had his stuffy little helper watch Shippo, but he had waited for me to finish it, and took me back to their house. I hadn't expected that, honestly. I had expected to walk or take a cab. My eyes turned to the black hard cover book with soft blue writing. Shippo wasn't exactly asleep yet, but he was so focused on playing with Rin that it seemed he had forgotten that I was there.

"Reading?" His calm voice interrupted my thoughts as I jolted upright, feeling my face heat up. He walked in his a white t-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans lightly hanging off of his hips sexily. "That boy of yours is one bundle of energy."

"Yeah. I think he's in a growth spurt…" I said awkwardly as I looked at my fingers. "Obaa-san was telling me that fox demon's grew a lot slower, but hit larger growth spurts, usually only hitting one every some decades."

"Hn."

"She also said that from the feel of his demonic aura and his weight and height, he was about 60 years old, but he only appeared to be so young… Especially since he is full-demon. Though, she was telling me that since I'm raising him he's more likely to hit growth spurts a lot faster, and he would grow up and become more serious because of my aging."

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He knew I was babbling. Hell, how could he not? I was so nervous. He had not glanced at me once since I came to their house. I heard little footsteps as I stared at the door being flung open. "Kagome." Shippo jumped on my legs as I smiled at him. "Are you going to tell me a story like you did at your house?"

"Hm." I placed my index finger on my chin, pouting out my lips. "Do you want a story?"

"Yes." He chirped out happily as he sat on my stomach, laying his head on my chest. "I want a story right now."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yes…" He yawned out as I stood up, holding him still.

"Okay, Shippo-chan. Let's get you in bed." I turned around to look at Sesshomaru, his eyes on a book in his hands. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes turned to look at me, his eyes holding a softer look in them. "Good night, Kagome."

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ OFF TO BED! WOOT!**_

**_Oh... side note; fill out that sexy box down there, and ya know... *winks* give me some of those sexy words you so badly want to type out. You know you want to._**


	13. Secret Intentions

_**A/N: Hello lovelies. *smiles* How are y'all doing? An update for you guys. ^0^ I would've updated yesterday, but Monday I took a huge spill off a curb and broke my glasses (as well as twisted my ankle and effed up my knee) and couldn't see anything. *growls* I ghetto taped them so I could at least give you an update (and no, the arm of my glasses broke, not the bridge lol) Welp, enjoy this update~! All you lovelies are amazing for the reviews. Love you guys~! n_n**_

_**Oh, also give thanks to a manga I've been keeping up with for posting a DELICIOUS chapter last night for the update and amazing mood today~!**_

I lay on my bed, closing my eyes tiredly. I had gotten no sleep last night, my mind constantly going to Sesshomaru. I heard a soft knock on my door as I was able to barely mutter out a 'come in.'

Little footstep's came towards me as the bed shifted underneath a child's weight. "Shippo-chan, is it okay if you go play with Rin-chan? I'm not feeling too hot."

"Higurashi-chan." Her little voice broke my throats as I bolted upright, and looked at Rin, her big brown eyes staring at me. "Good morning." She giggled out as she lay on her stomach, looking at me happily. "Let's play."

"Rin-chan, does Sesshomaru know you are in here?"

"Nope. Jaken-sama was watching me since Sesshomaru-sama is in the study finishing work. Rin thought she would come visit Kagome-chan." Rin sat up as she played with her bare feet. "Let's play."

"Rin-chan…" I rubbed my temples as I stood up, grabbing my black sweater, pulling it on. "Let's go find Shippo-chan and Jaken-san…"

"But Rin wants to play with a girl." Rin stood up and smiled at me, her pretty light orange dress hanging down to her knees. "And Kagome-chan is the only girl in the house besides the maids, but the maids look down at Rin."

"Why do the maids look down on you?"

"Rin has no parents, and they pity her." Rin's voice got soft, before she smiled brightly grabbing my hand. "Let's play, Kagome-chan!"

"Rin-chan, I need to eat breakfast, and you need to go back to Jaken-san. He is sure to be looking for you."

"Nope." Rin giggled and ran out of the room. "Jaken-sama would have gone to Sesshomaru-sama and told him he lost Rin. Rin can wait for you to eat."

I sighed and started down the hallway, Rin skipping behind me happily, singing a song. InuYasha shut the door next to mine, slipping a leather jacket on. He glanced at me and smirked. "Good morning sleepy head."

I rolled my eyes as InuYasha ruffled my hair happily. "Morning, InuYasha-chan."

Rin looked at me as InuYasha slid down the banister, laughing as he did so. "Kagome-chan." I looked at her to inform her I was listening. We started down the stairs as InuYasha saluted towards us, before he walked out of the house, his black jeans hanging on his hips barely, his light blue shirt had a dragon designed on it, with a dark red over shirt that was unbuttoned underneath his dark brown leather. "Are you and Inu-kun dating?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at her shocked. "What gives you that idea?"

"You two are really friendly together. It makes you glow." Rin giggled as she started skipping towards the bar. "Good morning, Chef-sama!" Rin chirped out as she sat on the stool, spinning on it happily.

"Good morning, Rin." The chef placed a plate in front of a stool as I sat down. "Good morning, Kagome-chan." I nodded happily as I started in on my pancakes.

"Why doesn't the Chef make Rin normal food like pancakes?" Rin pouted as I held out a fork towards her.

"Well, I'm not going to eat all of this. Do you want to help me eat it, Rin-chan?"

"Really, Kagome-chan? Can I really? Sesshomaru-sama never shares his food with Rin." Rin starting cutting into the pancakes as I giggled at her.

"Yes. Really." I smiled as I saw Shippo walking up to the counter. "Good morning, Shippo-chan. Did you sleep in as well?"

He nodded his head sleepily as I bent down and picked him up. He sat on my lap, nuzzling his head into my shoulders. "I want oatmeal, Kagome… Like the kind you make at home."

"Let me see if I can ask the chef to make the oatmeal and I'll season it how I do at home."

"Really, Kagome?"

"Rin wants to try the oatmeal too."

"Did you eat breakfast, Rin?"

"Yes, Kagome-chan."

"Tomorrow morning, I'll ask, okay?" The chef sat a bowl of oatmeal in front of us as Shippo wrinkled his nose.

"It seems gross."

"Kingston-san, can you get me the cinnamon, brown sugar, and some syrup? Oh and a cup of milk?" The chef nodded as he got the items I asked for as I started adding it to Shippo's oatmeal. Shippo sat in my lap, turning to face the counter as I continued to eat my pancakes, Rin taking small bites every so often.

"Kagome-chan." I looked at her as she shoved a big bite of food in her mouth. "Is Shippo-chan your son?"

"I adopted him much like Sesshomaru adopted you."

Rin looked at Shippo, sadness in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama doesn't treat Rin like that…" Rin sat the fork down and stood up. "Rin's done eating."

"Rin-chan." Rin stopped and looked at Shippo. "I'm sure he cares about you. Humans are more prone to showing emotion compared to demons."

"But Inu-kun is a demon…"

"InuYasha-chan is half-demon, sweetie. He was raised by a human." I stated calmly as she looked at me shocked and nodded her head slowly. "Don't be mad at Sesshomaru. He doesn't know much better."

"Thank you Kagome-chan. I'm going to go play in the garden."

"I'll be out in a bit." I smiled as I finished the pancakes, Shippo scarfing down the oatmeal excitedly.

"I'm going to go play." Shippo chirped out happily as he jumped off my lap, bouncing the hall. I ate the rest of the pancakes in silence as Kingston came up and grabbed Shippo's bowl.

"Kagome-chan." I looked at Kingston as he paused and kept his eyes on wiping the counter. He had light blue hair that spiked up in the front but he had a low ponytail that hung down to his waist. His ears went to a point, and he had what seemed like cheetah spots up his neck and along his cheeks. His nails were dark, and came to a point, his eyes nearly black, purple tints in them. "Thank you."

"For what?" I looked at him shocked as he turned to look at me, his nose was long, and his jawline was strong, showing of the power he probably once had in the old days.

"For protecting the master with those kind words that you have so very many of." He smiled softly as he stood up straight, heading back into the kitchen.

"Kingston-san…" I sighed as I looked back at him, standing up. "I'm not as kind as you think." I laughed lowly as I headed towards the garden, pausing when I saw Sesshomaru heading down the stairs, glasses perked on the tip of his nose. "Good morning." I bowed my head towards him, heading out to play with the kids.

His footstep's followed me out as I was greeted by Rin spinning in the field of flowers, Shippo in the tree smiling down at her, a rose in her hair. Rin didn't notice me or Sesshomaru as I felt my cheeks heating up with him being so close. "Rin-chan." I giggled out as I ran to the field grabbing her hands spinning with her. I could still feel his eyes burning on me, those emotionless eyes that make me want to scream and set myself loose. Feeling a smile still on my face, I took a quick glance at him, the edge of my smile twitching. Everyone had secret intentions… Even a 'priestess' like me.

_**Teehee. I'm so mean with cliff hangers, I was just going to leave it at him following her, but I figured I give ya a peek at her thoughts. *winks* ya know the drill right? Those beautiful reviews make my day's amazing and give me motivation to work on the story, soooo the more of you guys who review, the sooner I update. ^_^ Anyways, fill out that sexy little box with those happy (or unhappy) words, and send it in to me. *winks***_


	14. Replaced

_**A/N: Hi guys~! Sorry this one was a little more delayed, but I've been busy. *smile* Welp, here's my chapter. Really hope y'all enjoy it. Oh, a shout out to my 100th review! Woohoo! Y'all are awesome!**_

I looked at myself in the full body mirror, pressing my hands against my light tan dress slacks, my pale aqua colored shirt cleanly pressed as the sleeves flared out in an almost see through manner. I ran a comb through my thick hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail, the tips curling. I leaned closer, touching my face as Shippo sat on the bed watching me intently. "Shippo-chan, should I put on make-up?"

"Today's your big day. I don't think you need make-up."

"Why do you say that?"

"You have really nice skin, and your eyelashes are already thick." He smiled and stuck the lollipop in his mouth, purring slightly at the taste. "I think you look perfect the way you are."

"Aw, thank you Shippo-chan. I'll go all natural." I ran my hand up my cheek again, combing my bangs against my forehead. "How do I look?" I held a pair of dark strappy heels in my hands, as I did a little twirl in front of Shippo.

"You look very beautiful, Kagome." Shippo smiled as I grabbed a jacket, starting towards the bedroom door.

"Let's get going, and eat breakfast." I walked down the stairs as Shippo hopped behind me much in the fashion of a squirrel. He hopped on the counter as Kingston placed a plate of waffles in front of Shippo, Sesshomaru sipping his coffee at the opposite end of the island, his thin layer glasses perched slightly on his nose. Rin sat next to him, a bowl of oatmeal in front of her, humming a playful tune with each bite. "Good morning." I smiled as I grabbed a large glass, pouring myself some orange juice.

"Do you want some oatmeal, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked happily as she kicked her feet.

"That sounds scrumptious." I giggled as I sat next to Shippo.

"It's coming right up, Kagome-chan." Kingston stated calmly as I heard him stirring something in the background. "You need to get a good breakfast today for this big day."

"You start work today?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, looking over the newspaper. I felt my cheeks heat up at his voice as I took a long sip of the orange juice.

"Yes." It's been about 4 days since the incident in the garden, his eyes had been glued on me then.

"Kags." InuYasha came into the room, his leather jacket half on. He was followed by Inu-Papa, who was greeted by a large plate of sunny side up eggs and a large amount of sausage and bacon on the side.

"My princess." Inu-Papa leaned down and kissed my temple as he sat next to me, his fork scraping against the plate. "You look stunning." I smiled as Kingston placed the bowl in front of me.

"Good morning, and good luck at your first day." I smiled as InuYasha sat in front of me, stealing a bite of my oatmeal. "Delicious."

I scoffed and smacked his arm playfully. "Thief!" He laughed as I continued eating my oatmeal happily. I handed him half of the bowl as he started in on it. "I gotta run. Inu-Papa, you sure it's fine for Shippo-chan to stay here today?"

"Yes, yes, already, Kagome-chan. Go to work."

"Wait, I'll take you." InuYasha stood up, scooping on big glob of oatmeal in his mouth, finishing putting on his jacket, attempting to swallow the oatmeal and the bacon he snagged off of Inu-Papa's plate, which he now held a fork up in defense against his thieving son.

I laughed happily as I kissed the top of Shippo's head, Kingston handing me a packed lunch on my way out. "Be good, darling."

"I will, Kagome." He smiled and waved at me as he continued eating his waffles. "Kingston-chan can I have some bacon like Papa Taisho?"

"Sure thing." I turned away from my adopted son as I followed InuYasha to his car, slipping my heels on while I was heading out the door.

"InuYasha-chan, thanks a lot for taking me to work."

"I have no problem with it. Feel free to hitch a ride with me anytime. Just call me up if you need a ride after work."

"What if you're busy?"

"Nothing's more important than you."

"What about Onigumo-san?"

InuYasha paused and drove in silence, his eyes seeming to lose their sparkle. "You are more important than her." His voice was soft, his ears were down a little, his eyes focusing on the road, before he turned on the radio, Sweet Cherry Pie coming on loudly.

I sat at the desk typing on the desktop that was provided for me, the phone rang as I answered it swiftly. "Hello, this is Shizen Incorporation, Kagome Higurashi speaking, how may I assist you today?"

There was no response, the other end just clicked as I paused and stared at the receiver shocked. I saw one of the mailboys pass by as I leaned forward, pausing in the typing.

"Excuse me." He glanced at me, his blue eyes staring at me shocked and wide-eyed. He had dark blue-ish gray bangs that were spiked up but the rest of his hair was a lighter shade of gray. He was well tanned and he had elven ears, much like Kouga. "I'm new here, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hello…" The young man seemed hesistant as he took my outstretched hand and shook it a little awkwardly. "I'm Ginta Hiroyuki…"

"Hiroyuki-san, nice to meet you."

Lunch approached as I took a bite of my salad slowly sitting at my desk, keeping an eye on the door. I saw Sesshomaru walk in, his long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail, his cold stare immediately finding me. "Hello, I am here on an appointment."

"An appointment?" I raised my eyebrow towards him, in his right hand he held a briefcase, staring at me expectantly. "With who?" I pressed the phone to my ear, my cheeks flaring up at his excruciating stare.

"Hosenki Ryuzaburo-san." His voice was calm, his eyes never once leaving my face.

"Yes, yes, sure thing." I smiled at him as I dialed up to the CEO's office.

"Yes?"

"Ah, hello Ryzaburo-sama, there is a Taisho-sama in the lounge saying he has an appointment with you?"

"Why yes, send him right up. Thank you Higurashi." He hung up the phone as I set the phone on the receiver, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Please go right on up, Taisho-sama, and have a very pleasant day." I smiled innocently as he walked away. I might have been smiling, but my heart was pounding, and my entire body felt hot.

I never saw Sesshomaru left as I started to pack up my items, slipping on my coat. I heard the elevator ding as I saw people walking off of it, bowing their heads to me slightly as they passed. I bent down to gather my items still as I arranged the files on the desk for tomorrow. I stood up and looked up, shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there, waiting very patiently. "Are you done?"

"Why are you still here?" I smiled softly as I slipped my bag over my shoulder, cocking my head to the side.

"The appointment lasted well into the evening. We are continuing it tomorrow. Do not avoid this Sesshomaru's question."

"I am done, and I was about to call up your brother to ask for a ride."

"Do not bother. We are going to the same destination, correct?"

"It's okay."

"Come." He turned and started to walk away as I followed after him obediently. "Besides, that idiotic male isn't home. He ran once that woman rang her little bell."

"What woman?" I looked at him as he lifted his nose, as if he was better than to answer my question.

He answered anyway. "That Kagura woman."

"I'm sure if I called InuYasha-chan, he'd come and get me."

"Feel free to try." Sesshomaru said calmly still walking to his car. When we got to it, I pulled out my phone dialing InuYasha's number quickly.

It rang a few times as I heard the phone click, a breathless answer coming over the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi InuYasha-chan. I'm done for the day. Do you think you can come and get me?" I started feeling my smile falter as I heard a giggle in the background, her voice nearly right in the receiver.

"Is that the wretched miko?" Her voice was filled with anger, and a twist of hatred. What did I ever do to her?

"Kagura, give me a moment." Kagura? He's calling her by her first name now? Without any honorifics? I suddenly felt really appalled. "Hey, yeah, Kags, stuff…" He paused as I imagined him glancing at Kagura. "Sort of came up, ya know? I hope you can catch a ride with one of the co-workers, or take a cab?"

"InuYasha-chan, I thought…" I heard her giggle coming close as I heard InuYasha say something, a little further away, her giggle becoming even more apparent.

"Listen, Ka-go-me." She pronounced every syllable of my name with it dripping with hatred and venom. "He's busy, and he really doesn't want to bother with a lowly… human wench." I clenched my fist tightly as she giggled again, clicking her tongue while she was at it. "Besides, you've been replaced." The phone clicked in my ear, my heart racing more and more with every second, as I pulled my phone away from my ear, the background on my phone just staring back at me. InuYasha's smiling face pressing against mine as he held up his thumb, index and pinky fingers in a rock-out sign. My eyes were closed as I was laughing against him, his other arm around my shoulders. I was… replaced? How is that even possible?

_**Woot. Chapter 14 is done. Teehee. Sesshomaru's being a gentleman, say whaaattt? And what's with InuYasha's and Kagura's relationship? Teehee. Gotta continue reading to figure it out. *winks* Anyway, fill out that beautiful little box with your sexy little thoughts and send it in. ^0^**_


	15. Stolen

_**A/N: So I was seriously on a roll with this chapter. I enjoy how it came out. Teehee. ^0^ I hope you guys like it as well. Anyway, thank you for everyone whose reviewed, and as kept up with my story so far. *smiles* On with the show now, right?**_

I leaned back in a recliner, rubbing my temples, the migraine that has been building up since that phone call, residing behind my eyes. "Girl." I looked over to see Sesshomaru holding a mug full of steaming, what smelt like, coffee. "You need sleep. You have been up since early this morning and you have work today, correct?"

"I can't sleep." I sighed as I took the mug out of his hand, sipping the caramel tasting coffee. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me, as he nodded his head in response. I sighed and we sat in silence. It was about 3 AM, Sesshomaru had just woken up, or so he says. I leaned forward as I heard the door open quietly. I saw InuYasha walking him, as he was startled to see us awake. "I'm going to bed." InuYasha stated calmly as he started towards the stairs, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Hanyou." Sesshomaru looked down at InuYasha turning to glance at me. "You have something to say to the miko?"

"I have nothing to say to Kagome. She is not my girlfriend."

"But is she not your best friend?" I stood up as Sesshomaru asked this, InuYasha's ears immediately pressing against his head.

"Please just stop. I don't care anymore." I said quietly, but I knew they still heard me. "I need to go to bed. I have work in 4 hours." I walked around InuYasha as I heard Sesshomaru excuse himself from InuYasha, heading upstairs behind me.

"You are a liar."

"How so?" I glanced at him over my shoulder as I got to my door.

"You do care; you just want to hide it."

"It doesn't matter if I care or not." I smiled softly as I opened the door, and shut it. Crawling underneath the covers of my bed, I felt the tears streak down my cheeks, pushing the pillow and blanket against my lips to stop the sobs from coming out.

I woke up to Shippo shaking my shoulder. "Kagome…" He shook my shoulder again, my eyes barely open. He seemed to be hesitant. "Momma…" His voice was quiet as he continued to shake my shoulders. I heard the alarm in the background as I wrapped my arms around Shippo, nuzzling into his hair. "You're up." He blushed as I smiled, kissing his head softly.

"Mhm, I am." I laid on the bed with him sitting on my stomach now, rubbing my eyes softly. "Good morning, Shippo-chan."

"H-how long have you been up?" He stuttered out as his eyes seemed reluctant, and worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly, looking at him, sitting up.

"Um…" Shippo looked at me as his fingers played with his pajamas shirt. "Did you… did you hear me?"

"Call me Momma?" His cheeks flared up as I leaned down kissing his forehead softly. "I heard you. I don't mind it, Shippo-chan." He grinned as I stood up, crawling out of the bed, holding him against me in a hug. "Let's get food."

"You have to get dressed first."

I laughed as I sat him down. "Well, go downstairs and eat breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." I started towards my closet as I thumbed through the clothes. I heard the door open and close after about 5 minutes, as I scowl. "Shippo-chan, I said I'd be right down."

"Kagome?" I turned around quickly as I came to face his amber eyes that was filled with guilt. "I'm…"

"Go away, InuYasha, wait no… Inuoe-san. Go." I turned away and pulled a white button up blouse out of the closet, keeping my back turned.

"Kagome… Listen…"

"Why should I?" I said calmly as I pulled down a pair of black slacks, and leaning down to pick up a pair of heels.

"Because we have history? Because you are in my house?" His voice was raising.

"Oh? Do we have history? I thought you threw that all away for some demon woman who has you twisted around her disgustingly manicured fingers. And last I checked, this was your father's house." I grabbed my clothes heading towards the bathroom.

"Kagome, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" I said through the door as I changed into my work clothes. "Really? I know you better than anyone."

I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing my hairbrush starting to brush out the knots in my thick hair. "Kagome, I need you to just listen to me."

"I don't need to do anything, though." I smiled at him as I started to walk past him. The wall collided with my back as I let out a shrill cry of shock, his hand gripping my wrists, pressing me against the wall.

"You need to listen to me. And I don't care if this is hurting you." His eyes were darker, angrier than usual. "So you will listen to me, got that?" His voice was filled with wrath, as I felt a lump of fear build up in my throat.

"InuYasha… It's just a little fight… Don't do anything that-" I started to say, as I stared at him.

"Kagura told me. If I can get that little pink jewel you carry around with you, I can bring back her."

"Bring back who?" I swallowed the lump, my heart hammering in my chest. "And anyway, was jewel? I carry no jewel around with me!"

"Really now? She said you have it."

"InuYasha, you've known me since Junior High… Have I ever carried around a jewel?"

"She said you'd be hiding it. I need the jewel Kagome. I need it." I could see the emotions storming through his eyes. Pain, anger, and need washed through them as he kept me pinned.

"Let me go InuYasha!" I shouted as he gripped my wrists tighter, his forearm pinning my neck against the wall. I felt my airway get cut off as I gasped for air.

"Tell me where the jewel is being hidden." His eyes were dark now, the greed he was feeling was taking over.

I heard someone colliding against the door, tears in my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about…" I barely managed to gasp out. I heard the door slam open as Inu-Papa stood there huffing, Sesshomaru walking in.

"Hanyou, I suggest you let the miko go."

"I need the jewel." InuYasha growled out as he pressed his forearm against my neck again, the tears sliding down my cheeks. "I need it." Inu-Papa pulled InuYasha away, his claw scraping against my wrists and forearms as he did so, InuYasha thrashing against his father's hold. I collapsed on the ground, sucking in the air greedily, pressing my hand to my erratic heart.

"Are you okay?" I felt the tears pool up behind my eyes as I was InuYasha's eyes flash between red and amber. His demon was trying to take over…

"InuYasha… Why do you need it?" I voiced out as Inu-Papa was trying to keep him under control.

"Kikyo was wrongfully taken from me!" He growled out, his voice thick with the accent of his demon. "Kikyo was stolen from me because of you!" He shouted again, his eyes flashing red dangerously. "Give me back my Kikyo!" Kikyo… I leaned against the wall, Sesshomaru using an arm to support me as well.

_**Eep, the Shikon Jewel has been mentioned. Woohoo. Finally right? *laughs* What's with the change in InuYasha? And what's with the protectiveness that Sesshomaru is suddenly feeling for Kagome? Teehee. Okies, well, fill out that beautiful box, and send me those awesome thoughts, why not? *smiles***_


	16. Grimm Research

_**A/N: I am quite proud of this chapter. :) I was on a super giant roll tonight with this chapter, and it's ridiculous. Lol. *grins* I have to say this, since I put it in the story. I do not own ANYTHING related to the Grimm Brothers Fairy Tales.**_

I sat at the breakfast table, sipping my cup of coffee slowly, closing my eyes at the taste. It was finally the weekend. I sighed as I looked up, Sesshomaru walking in, tipping his head towards me. "Good morning." I stated calmly, as I took another sip. He was handed a plate of pancakes as I just sipped my drink.

"Where is Rin?"

"Rin-chan and Shippo-chan are outside." I smiled softly and looked at him. InuYasha was no longer in the house. Inu-Papa had rented him an apartment further in town after the incident in the bedroom. What jewel was he even talking about?

I saw Sesshomaru's mouth moving, as I shook my head slightly. "Were you not listening?"

"Sorry. I zoned out. What did you say?"

"I asked what you had planned today?" Sesshomaru replied softly, as I rubbed my eyes softly.

"I was going to take Shippo-chan to my mom's or head to the library and do some research."

"About this jewel?"

"Yes. I've never even heard of anything like that…" I sighed and leaned back, drinking my coffee, attempting to stay awake.

"I think you need to sleep rather than go out."

I chuckled against the rim of my cup, staring at the liquid. "I'm okay."

"You have not slept since that half-breed was talking about this supposed jewel."

"I know…" I looked up as Inu-Papa walked in, leaning down and pecking my cheek.

"So Kagome-chan, my girl, your house will be finished tomorrow. Would you like to stay or head home?"

"It's done?" I felt a smile tug at my lips as I sat up straight. My eyes darted towards Sesshomaru suddenly. If I went back home, then… What would happen between our relationship? My smile was faltering, and I looked down at my coffee. "Can you give me a little time to think about it?"

"Of course. You are always welcome here, even if my youngest went ballistic."

I sat my cup down as I stood up. "I have to get dressed and go to the library. Can Shippo-chan stay here and play with Rin-chan?"

"Sure thing, Kagome-chan, though I shouldn't be answering that." Inu-Papa glanced at Sesshomaru as Kingston filled his mug with hot coffee, placing a plate of eggs in front of him.

"He can stay. Rin has taken a liking to the kitsune cub."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." I smiled and started towards my room, seeing Shippo standing in the doorway.

"Momma, where are you going?"

Kneeling down to look at him, I smiled at his shining green eyes. "I'm going to the library to do some research about stuff. I'll bring some books and I'll read them for bedtime stories for you and Rin-chan. How would you like that?"

"Can't Rin-chan and I come with?" He pouted as he pressed his little hands against my knee. "I never get to go with you, Momma…"

I felt my mind faltering as I glanced at his big doe-eyes, his tail twitching barely. "Honey…"

"Please Momma… We'll be good, we promise."

I sighed as I stood up. "Rin-chan has to ask Sesshomaru if she can go. If she can't go, you can't. I don't want to feel like the bad guy because I take one child and not the other."

"Rin!" Shippo smiled and ran towards the garden. "Go ask your Daddy if you can go to the library!"

"The library?"

"Yeah!" Shippo ran back in, bouncing every now and then in the air as Rin ran after him.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway suddenly as Shippo ran into his calves, Rin slowing to a stop. "U-um…"

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow towards the fidgeting little girl. Her eyes went downwards as she avoided his excruciating stare. I couldn't blame her. I'd be nervous too…

"Can I go with Shippo and Kagome-chan to the library?"

"I thought the kitsune was staying here with you and Jaken?" Sesshomaru looked at me, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I caved in on puppy eyes…" I sighed again as I shook my head. "But if Rin-chan doesn't get permission, Shippo-chan can't go. Which is why they are so intent on going."

"I do not want you to bother the miko."

"We will be good, we promise!" Shippo and Rin stated in unison as they looked up at Sesshomaru expectantly.

Sesshomaru stared at me as he raised his eyebrow once more. "Well, get dressed. I will drive you." He walked towards the stairs as the kids cheered, running up the stairs towards the bedrooms. He paused in front of me as he glanced down at me. "I will help keep an eye on them while you research about this… Supposed jewel."

I felt a blush come cross my cheeks as he turned away from me, heading towards the stairs. "Um… Thanks… Sesshomaru…" I looked up at him as he merely nodded his head towards me as he continued up the stairs.

I sat in front of a computer as Rin and Shippo sat in the children's section, going through the picture books happily. Sesshomaru sat in a table closer towards them, a book in his hand, his glasses perched on his nose. Why did he wear those? He doesn't need them. Doesn't he have like perfect eye sight and stuff? He is a demon after all… I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the computer screen, scrolling down the screen.

Several ideas of a jewel that could bring someone back to life. But for one reason… only one jewel seemed to stick out to me. I swear… I heard about it somewhere. Clicking open a new tab, I stared at the information in front of me.

_The Shikon No Tama, also known as the Jewel of Four Souls, started out as a mere jewel, since God created the world, and Lucifer fell from heaven, he created a demon out of the dead evil souls of the humans, to spite God and his brothers, the arch-angels. Michael, the eldest arch-angel, a warrior of God, was furious. How dare his brother spite their father's creations by creating something so evil? Once the demons seemed to start taking over the world, killing humans with no care, Michael could no longer sit back and watch. He took the most pure of the souls of the humans his father created, and made a pure human that could destroy the demons. He called these humans priestess and priests. The other humans turned to these holy beings for help against the demons who seemed to know no bounds._

_ The priests were kind at heart, and could not resist the idea to help the mankind. But Lucifer could not stand to watch this. He started to create others, a soul from a demon, swirling it within itself, creating a daiyoukai, a great demon who was even more powerful than all others. They created more and more, and as the lower demons trained, and gained class, they too could become a daiyoukai. Lucifer thought he could destroy his father's play things, his failed abortions as Lucifer preferred to call the humans._

_ But as the demons started to strengthen, so did the priests. One day, a priestess, Midoriko, had become one of the most powerful of her kind. She was unlike any priestess in her time, or even before her time. She was the most powerful. Midoriko had a family heirloom, the priests and priestesses in her family carried it around and when the next generation of priests was born, it'd be passed down, due to a prophecy. The Shikon no Tama. One day, Midoriko was ambushed by demons, a mortal who had turned into a demon for his desire for her had grown more than he could possibly ever obtain with his humans way. When that demon turned mortal got ahold of Midoriko in his jaws, she could only do one thing. She ripped the soul out of his body, as well as her own, in order to protect the world from the evil he had swirling within him. She used the empty vessel of the jewel that had become such an important heirloom, and trapped their souls within it._

_ The jewel has been passed down to the protector of it, but within the feudal age of Japan, it disappeared. No one knows the whereabouts of the jewel or the next protector of it, or even if the jewel is real. The last time it was spotted was in Edo, Japan, which is now the large city of Tokyo. But it is said, that the jewel can only grant a true, selfless wish, and if anyone wishes a selfish wish, it is said that their soul will be sucked into the jewel and they will be trapped, fighting against Midoriko._

I stared wide eyed at the screen, the words sinking in. That article wasn't any help at all! I scoffed as I ran my hand through my hair, puffing out my cheeks. But the fact that the Shikon No Tama sounded slightly familiar is slightly more help than anything. I shut off the computer as I stood up. Sesshomaru glanced up at me, raising his eyebrow towards me slightly. "Done reading?"

"Yes. Shippo-chan, Rin-chan, grab the two books you two want to check out and let's get going." I glanced at Sesshomaru as I rubbed the back of my neck warily. "Um…"

"What is it that you want out of me, Kagome?" Sesshomaru placed the book back in its place as I walked towards the front desk, the kids running up to me, each holding a book each. "Is that book appropriate for the kitsune?"

I glanced down at the thick book that Shippo had trouble holding. I leaned down and grabbed it, _The Complete Grimm's Fairy Tales_. "Shippo-chan…"

"I like the fairy tales you tell. They aren't sugar coated." Shippo's face turned a little red as he looked down.

"Are you sure you want this book?"

"I'm positive Momma." I nodded my head as I set his book on the counter as I looked up, dark soulless black eyes greeted my blue eyes, her white hair hanging against her slim shoulders.

"Kanna…"

_**Wooh. Enter Kanna! The demon of nothingness. *smiles* Shippo loves the dark fairy tales. lol. Wooh. Development between Sesshomaru and Kagome maybe? Maybe not? And as for the article Kagome read, I honestly just came up with it on the spot, besides the Midoriko with the demons thing since that was stated in the anime/manga. Lol. Anyway, please fill out my sexy box with your beautiful words. It is very appreciated, even if I never respond to the reviews. Also, if you feel so kind, give me some review on the little "article" I made Kagome read, and tell me how you like it. *giggles***_


	17. Cursed

_**A/N: Welp, didn't get much of feedback on the previous chapter. Bad, bad, bad. *shakes head* you are lucky I am updating this so soon. *sticks my tongue out* Anyway, I like this chapter. Teehee. I hope you like it too.**_

I leaned back in the front seat of the car, thinking back to the article. "Sesshomaru."

"Hn?"

"Can you take me to my mom's?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru never took his eyes off the road, as he flipped on his turn signal, the clicking filling the car. Shippo and Rin were in the back, Shippo was concentrating on reading the book, as Rin hummed to herself.

"If you really must know, I need to talk to Obaa-san."

"If you really must go." I stared out the window as I rolled it down slightly. In the distance I could still see the Sacred Tree, and I felt it tweak at my heart strings. "Did you look up all of which you wanted?"

"Somewhat…" I paused as I took a glance at his profile, a small smile tugging at my lips. "Sesshomaru…"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Can you possibly tell me more of Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru seemed to visibly tense up as he stopped at a red light, his eyes growing dark and more serious. "There is nothing that this Sesshomaru can tell you."

"Why do you say that?" I eyed him a little sadly, as his hand gripped around the steering wheel angrily.

"It is not my place." He glanced at me as I felt the sudden cold, distance between us. "It is only the Hanyou's job to tell you of his past lover."

I nodded my head slowly as I turned to stare at the Sacred tree as it got closer.

When Sesshomaru parked in front of the Shrine step's, Shippo was already bouncing in his booster seat, talking a mile a minute to Rin. "Rin-chan can come on up. I need to talk to Kaede-obaa-san." Rin clapped her hands excitedly as I climbed out of the car, the kids already scrambling to open the door. About halfway up the stairs, I glanced back to see Sesshomaru still standing near his car. "Sesshomaru." He glanced at me, his cold eyes seemingly even more emotionless. "You can come up too." I turned back to walking up the stairs, his footstep's reaching my ears slightly. I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I heard his footstep's coming up behind me. Reaching the top, I saw Shippo and Rin running around tree happily as I waited for Sesshomaru to finish the climb.

"So this is where you grew up…" He paused and glanced at me, letting out a puff of air through his nose. "Explains plenty." I felt my eyes widen as he walked towards the house.

"Kagome!" I turned to see Souta coming from behind the house, carrying a broom. "So nice to see you." He wrapped his arm around my waist, as I ruffled his hair playfully. "Who's the little girl?"

"This is Rin-chan." Shippo announced happily as he grabbed her hand. "She is my best friend!"

"It's so nice to meet-" Rin darted behind Sesshomaru, her wary eyes studying Souta cautiously. I heard footstep's coming towards us as I looked up, smiling as brown eyes met mine.

"Kohaku-kun, how are you?"

"I am okay…" He whispered as he turned his eyes downwards, avoiding my eyes. "Souta, can we finish cleaning? I want to hurry up and leave…"

"Oh yeah… sure thing, Kohaku. I'll catch up with you later, Kagome." Souta waved towards me as I started towards the door. Sliding it open, I slid off my shoes, heading in, Shippo bouncing behind me.

"Grams!" He shouted happily as he launched himself at my mother. She smiled down at him and patted his head happily.

"Shippo-chan you are as energetic as ever." My mother's brown eyes met with Rin who still hid behind Sesshomaru, her face pale. "Why hello there. Aren't you just precious?" My mother bowed her head towards her, smiling happily. "I am Higurashi Midori. Pleased to meet you darling."

"M-Mamiko Rin…" Rin voiced out softly, keeping her eyes down.

"Do you and Shippo-chan want some snacks? I think Obaa-san just restocked the snack cupboard."

"Woohoo! Snacks!" Shippo shouted as he jumped onto the counter to reach the cupboard.

"Shippo-chan, get down from the counter, you are going to fall." I scolded as he laughed at that, tugging on the cupboard door.

"No I won't Mama. I'm really good at this stuff!" Shippo continued to tug at the cupboard as I shook my head.

I saw the cupboard fling open as Shippo fell off of the counter. I gasped as I covered my mouth, tears in my eyes. Sesshomaru caught Shippo by the tail, holding him in midair. "This will teach you to listen to your mother." Sesshomaru said coldly as Shippo's big green eyes started to tear up. He whined softly, sniffling as he let out a big loud wail, balling up his fists scrubbing at his cheeks.

"Mamaa!" He cried out, as I wrapped my arms around him, his nose immediately nuzzling into my shirt, sobbing loudly.

Rin glanced at Shippo than looked at Sesshomaru, her brown eyes tearing up as well, a whimper coming out of her throat. "Sesshomaru-sama… S-Shippo-chan almost got hurt…" She sobbed out as she pressed her face into his hip. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for saving Shippo-chan…" Rin cried out, clenching her fists into his shirt.

"Rin."

"Y-yes?" She looked up at Sesshomaru as he turned his eyes towards her.

Whatever he was about to say, I could see something flicker in his eyes as he turned his head away. "You're welcome."

"Kagome, what is this crying?" Kaede walked in using her cane as I glanced at her slowly.

"Shippo-chan fell off of the counter, but Sesshomaru caught him, but it most definitely gave him a fright."

"Sesshomaru ye say?" Kaede glanced at Sesshomaru expectantly as he eyed her, the arch of his eyebrow showing his annoyance.

"Yes, obaa-san." I sat the now silent Shippo on the ground as he rubbed his face to rid of the rest of the tears. "Shippo-chan, can you go show Rin-chan the play room?"

"Yes Mama!" Shippo grabbed Rin's hand as he ran towards the stairs, running up them eagerly.

"Your mother has told me you wish to speak to me?" I sat down at the table as I ran my index finger over my thumb, breathing in slowly. I heard the chair scrap across the floor as Kaede sat down in a huff.

"Yes." I nodded my head slowly as my mother sat cups of tea at the table as well as some cookies. I blew at my tea, taking small sips. "There has been recent incidents that is making me want to know of something."

"Know of what, my child?" Kaede sipped on the tea happily, keeping her one good eye on me. Her other eye, the one she was blind out of, had a black eye patch over it, her wrinkled hands clenching around the small china.

"Due to these recent incidents, one of my oldest friends has betrayed me, and attacked me while I was at his house." Kaede's eye turned to look at Sesshomaru as he stood there indifferently. "And he wishes to kill me in order to get something that I don't have." Kaede didn't speak up as she turned back to study me. "He claims I have the Shikon no Tama."

"Who says so?"

I gulped down as I closed my eyes slowly, breathing out slightly. "InuYasha-chan."

"He is the one who attacked ye?"

"Yes. But that is not the point."

"Do you know of the jewel?" She stood up as she started to walk away. I followed behind her as she headed out of the back door, staring at the sacred tree.

"I did some research, but it only gave me a brief history of it."

"The Shikon no Tama, the jewel of four souls, is a cursed jewel that gives the bearer of it increased strength. With that increased strength, he will slowly lose sight of who he was before the jewel, and he will succumb to the insanity of the demons within the jewel."

"But he said he wanted to make a wish on it."

"Impossible." She turned to look at me, her eye distant.

"Why do you say it is impossible?" Sesshomaru finally spoke up as she turned to look at him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, correct? Son of the great dog demon, Inu-no-Taisho who ruled over the western lands in the Sengeki era."

"How do you know of me?"

"Ye may not remember me, but I remember you. It was about 75 years ago when your father killed my sister and caused me to go blind in my eye."

"Impossible." Sesshomaru brushed that off as I glanced at Kaede.

"Your sister?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly, as she turned to glance back at the Sacred tree. "My older sister Kikyo."

**Woot. How do you like it? ^0^ I'm honestly really tired. You are indeed really lucky I worked on this. I could_'ve easily just curled up on my bed after babysitting 3 wild children, not to mention 2 really sick children, and 2 disobedient dog's, but I had been brewing this all day and thinking about it so I had to type it out. lol. Anyways. Fill out that sexy box with those beautiful words, and we'll get the show on the roll, 'ight?_**


	18. Not Who You Think

_**A/N: Hai guys. *grins* A new heart racing chapter is up. Probably woulda been up sooner but I was just discharged from the hospital yesterday and I had a lot of running around to do with going grocery shopping and getting my prescription filled and all that awesome jazz. Anyways, I quite enjoy this chapter. ^0^**_

I felt a lump form in my throat as I stared at Kaede, her hands clasped behind her back. She wore the normal attire for a priestess, the red hakamas something I used to wear when I worked as an apprentice. "I met ye when I was a mere child. No older than that human girl you have with you."

Sesshomaru glanced towards the house, as if seeking out Rin. I sat my fingertips against my collarbone, breathing in slowly. "Nonsense."

"Believe it if ye must."

"Obaa-san…" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I glanced at Kaede, my voice catching in my throat. "What do you mean… Inu-Papa killed your sister… and damaged your eye?"

"It was when Kikyo was about 18 years old. She was going to take over the shrine we grew up at. A dog-demon, the powerful and honorable Inu No Taisho, came to the shrine for the new year greetings. I never met him before, but I've heard many stories of him. The way he carried himself and his aura itself gave away the immense about youki in it, so I was definitely shocked when I heard him introduce himself and give a small inclement of his head." Kaede licked at her lips, breathing in slightly the wind blowing past us.

"He wanted to speak to my sister alone. Something pertaining to his son. I had known Kikyo was seeing Inuoe-san, even if the higher up's had not approved of it, but she was happy. She had always been depressed about being the keeper of the jewel and they told her he was using her for the jewel. She did not choose to believe it, and trusted Inuoe-san." Kaede glanced towards me and a small smile tugged at her lips, her eye looking saddened. "I was a curious little girl, so I eavesdropped. Inu No Taisho ordered Kikyo to break up with Inuoe-san. He said that his son was a silly boy who needed to focus on being a part of the Taisho family. Kikyo argued."

"Why?" I swallowed slightly, digging my hands into my sweater.

"She was in love with Inuoe-san, and he did not approve. Inuoe-san had a lot in store for him for his future. Working at a big named business, vice president, underneath his father and brother. But he needed people skill. He had none. He was antsy with humans and demons, and couldn't even trust me. It took him a year or two to trust Kikyo, but he started to. Inu No Taisho seemed to want to send Inuoe-san to school, to work on his people skill, even though he had been home-schooled. The time the couple would have together would lessen drastically."

"They both were against it. Inuoe-san threatened to move out and leave the family, saying he wasn't a Taisho, the Taisho family was of no concern to him. That's what he had told Kikyo. I suppose he told his father different. Their father was angry, and lashed out, saying an average human wench would not control his son with black magic. I heard Kikyo's scream and stormed into the room. She was already near death, blood was pooling everywhere and his hand was on her throat. She saw me and had mouthed out run, but he saw me, his poison whip catching my eye."

I took in a deep breath, clenching my fists tightly. "My father would never do such a dishonorable thing. He loved humans."

"Well, he may have loved one human, but he did not care for Kikyo."

"That is a lie. My father had been begging the half-demon to bring her around! He had been dying to meet her and congratulate her to welcome her into the family! My father would do no such thing to someone who did not deserve it!"

Kaede paused to think about this as I stood there, my breathing hitched in my throat. Breathing through my nose I stood my ground, staring at Kaede's sad brown eye. "I agree, Obaa-san. Inu-Papa is a gentle man, who has always opened his arms to people, human or not. He would have been happy for InuYasha-chan. He would have welcomed you and your sister into his family." I felt tears sting my eyes, a strong hand pressing against my back in an attempt to hold me up. "Inu-Papa would never do such a thing. Maybe it was a shape shifter who wanted to obtain the jewel."

Kaede stopped and looked at me, her eye slightly widened. "A shape shifter, ye say…" She paused to consider this as she turned back to the sacred tree, her breathing heavy now. "There had been more demons coming around, trying to get a hold of the jewel."

"It was probably just another demon… Did he obtain the jewel?" I grabbed Kaede's arm as she took a shaky breath, glancing at me.

"N-no. Kikyo gave me the jewel to protect. I have always been protecting it, since the morning he came by. She told me to give it to a person I can trust who has the power to protect it. Before the demon left, I threw an oil filled lamp at his back, causing a burn to be imbedded into his skin."

"My father has no such burn, so that person stole my father's identity to obtain such a pathetic piece of jewelry and failed at doing so."

Kaede breathed in as she breathed out again. "What has happened to Inuoe-san since Kikyo's death?"

"He fell asleep one night, and had not woken up for estimate of 50 years. He lost all of his past memories until recently due to the trauma of losing a loved one, and due to that father sent him to school." Sesshomaru answered, his hand still pressed into my back. I couldn't talk. This was a lot to take in at once.

"He was drawn to ye, my child." Kaede stated calmly as she glanced at me. "Much as I was. You are identical to Kikyo when she was younger. Besides the blue eyes, you could pull off as her twin. I have read your aura and your soul though, and ye are not a reincarnation of her. Ye have a young soul, a newborn."

I nodded my head softly as I breathed in deeply. "You said it was impossible for InuYasha-chan to wish on the jewel… Why is that?"

"It must be in pure hands for a wish to even possibly think of being granted. It must be a pure heart, and a pure mind. Not very many souls in this day and age could be considered pure. They mustn't be tainted…"

"So a miko can make the wish?"

"No. A miko in today is very rare, and those ye do find are not exactly… pure of the body." Kaede paused and glanced at me. "Kikyo was not pure of the body, or else she could've made the wish she had wanted."

"And what wish was that?" I asked calmly as she breathed through her nose.

"For Inuoe-san to be human. They wanted to spend their lives together, and she did not find it appealing to be the only one to grow old while he stayed the same. She had already been intimate with him, and he planned on proposing to her."

"How do you know they had already been…" I felt my cheeks flare up in embarrassment. "Intimate with one another? And he loved her so much he was prepared to get married?" InuYasha had always been so against marriage…

"He did not love her so much to get married, but he loved her enough to stay around. He would grow to love her enough to make the marriage of convenience last."

"Marriage of convenience… You are not saying that…"

"Yes… Kikyo had been with child when she died."

**_Oh my, oh my! How'dya like it? *smiles* Don't you just adore cliff hangers? I do. *giggle* Welp, leave me a sexy message in the review box, and lemme hear your thoughts. Though, only your thoughts of this story, cause some peoples minds are scary, much like my own. *laughs* Off to watch more House!_**


	19. Don't Let Your Guard Down

**_A/N: Sorry about the delay. It's not that I hadn't gotten enough lovely reviews or anything, but as you guys know, a couple weeks ago I was in the hospital for kidney problems, and due to that, I was immensely backed up with projects for school. And I'm just barely catching up, and this week is Finals, so this is an update for this week, because I'm still swamped with school and stuff, but I had caught up enough to take a break from trying not to have an anxiety attack. Here it is. :) Thanks for all my lovely reviewers. :)_**

Shippo ran outside, chasing after Rin happily as Sesshomaru's hand sprawled across my back. I felt my breathing catch in my throat as I closed my eyes trying to register this shock. InuYasha would've had a son? He guided me towards the den, as he made sure I sat down. "T-thank you…"

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated in a calm voice as I stared down at my hands, breathing through my nose. He sat next to me, his claws rubbing small circles on my back.

"InuYasha-chan…"

"Hn."

"He'd be a father…"

Sesshomaru sat back as he glanced at me. I turned to look at him as he shook his head. "We do not know if the human wench had been carrying the half-breed's pup."

"But Kaede-"

"She merely stated the girl had been pregnant. We have no idea whether it was truly that of Taisho blood. And if she willed herself to die so easily, well, obviously she did not care for the pup."

I twiddled my thumbs nervously as the silence fell among us. "I-I guess that might be the case." He didn't reply as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Amber eyes stared at me as I glanced towards the source of noise, his thick silver hair cascading down his back. His eyes were cold, but there was no longer evidence of the transformation. "I was told your house got finished."

"Ah… Y-yeah." I turned my eyes away, my heart shattering at the anger in his eyes.

"Thought you'd be gone by now. Guess I was wrong."

"InuYasha-chan…" I glanced at Sesshomaru as I stood up. "Un, Sesshomaru, could you give me some time with InuYasha-chan?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru gracefully stood up, as he walked out into the garden, the children's screaming loud and clear.

"What do you want, wench?"

"InuYasha-chan… You dropped our friendship because of something some girl you just met told you, and you became so cold to me-"

"That's because you are the reason Kikyo is dead."

"I am not the reason." I stated calmly as I glanced at him. "Kaede, my Obaa-san, is Kikyo's sister."

"So I heard."

"Kikyo died long before I was even conceived, before I was even thought about." My hands were shaky as I stood up straight, staring into his amber eyes. "I am not her reincarnation, Obaa-san told me so. My aura is not of her dead sister's, and even if I was her reincarnation, I wouldn't be the reason she died. She died because of some low-demon trying to steal the Shikon No Tama."

"Do you know where it is?"

"I do. But I cannot disclose that information, InuYasha… Not because I don't want you to be happy with her, but because…" I stared at him, tears pooling in my eyes as his emotionless eyes flickered in response. "I want you to stay alive. If you wish on the jewel, you will die. You will be sucked into the jewel, and you will be ripped to shreds. If the person who is wishing on the jewel is not pure of body, mind and soul, they will be sucked into the jewel."

"Bullshit!" InuYasha growled out as the light faded from his eyes, the look of possession taking over them. "You just want to keep the jewel for yourself."

"InuYasha-chan, I don't even have the jewel, but I do know of the location. I have to go under rigorous training in order to take on the protection of the jewel, much like Kikyo had done before." I paused as the recognition clicked in the eyes. "You are my best friend, my first friend in this messed up crazy world, and you can smell if I'm lying, can you not?" A mere inclination of his head urged me to continue. "I may not be able to help with the pain of losing your first love, especially since I was a wreck after I lost my own, but I can sympathize and I can make sure no one gets their hands on the jewel. If that evil is still out there… If the evil that killed Kikyo is still out there, it'll come for the jewel." I stated calmly as I closed my eyes, placing my shaky hands against my chest.

"But if it's going to come for the jewel, it'll come for you." I opened my eyes and stared at golden worried eyes, Inu-Papa's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What if you can't protect yourself? Who's going to?"

I paused and turned to glance at InuYasha, his eyes back to their normal self. "I will do my best. And if I can't protect it, I'll go out with the evil and the jewel." I stated calmly as I bowed my head towards them. "Now, if you do not mind, I'm going to go pack my bags and prepare for my leave."

"Leave?"

"Yeah." I smiled softly as I glanced at Inu-Papa. "Shippo-chan and I are going home."

His eyes widened as he reached to grab my arm. "She has already decided." Sesshomaru's cool voice piped out as I sent a small smile his way. "Let's go get the miko packed."

He walked up the stairs ahead of me as I tucked my hands behind my back. "Do you think my decision is foolish?" I asked softly, as he shut the bedroom door, reaching for my bag in the closet.

"Do you think it's foolish?"

I glanced at Sesshomaru, his eyebrow raised in question. "I don't think any of my decisions so far… have been foolish."

"Including I?" He asked softly as he stood up straight.

"Including you…" I nodded softly as I turned to face him, my hanging clothes slumped over my arm.

"Do not let your guard down so easily, miko." Sesshomaru growled out as the wall collided with my back, his claws piercing the skin on my neck. The hangers clattered to the floor as I gasped to breath, my hand reaching to touch his wrist. "That shall be the first lesson of protecting yourself." He growled again, his eyes narrowed. His hand tightened around my neck as I relaxed in his grip, my eyes half-closed.

"B-but…" I managed out as I let out little breaths to try and talk. "I… Let my guard down around… You because…" I smiled softly as his hand loosened a tad as air rushed down my throat. "No matter how much power you have against me… You won't harm me…" He raised his eyebrow towards me, heat pooling in around his finger nails.

"Oh? Is that so, Miko? How are you so confident?" He asked calmly, running his clawed thumb over my neck artery.

"Because I trust in you…" I smiled gently, my fingers rubbing circles against his wrist stripes. His hand loosened some more as my feet touched the floor. "I know you won't harm me, or else you would've by now." I smiled as I looked up at him, my hands still touching his wrist, his hand still near my neck. "Am I right?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned his head away as I felt a small giggle break through my throat, his fingers clasping around my own, a silent squeeze reassuring my feelings. "Pack the bag. I shall take you home."

After 30 minutes of packing, and an hour of goodbyes, I was able to get on track towards my home. Shippo dozed off in the car, so much excitement for one day. I glanced back at him as we pulled into the driveway. "Thank you for the ride, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned the car off as he unbuckled, sliding out of the car. I gathered up Shippo in my arms and tried balancing our bags in my hands, Sesshomarus hands grabbing the bags from me. "Unlock the door, Miko."

"O-oh, thank you." I hurried up the steps, unlocking the door, as Sesshomaru stepped in behind me. "Are you staying?"

"This Sesshomaru must show you how to program the security code." I nodded slowly as I walked down the hall, tucking Shippo into his racecar bed. Heading back out, Sesshomaru still stood in the doorway, his eyes on the security device. "Click program, press in the code the miko so desires, and press lock."

"I think I could've figured that out on my own." I teased as he glanced at me.

"Hn." He stepped towards me, in two of his strides, he loomed over me.

"Sesshomaru, you aren't going to intimidate me anymore."

"This Sesshomaru is aware of that." His finger hooked underneath my chin, as he brought my face up to look at him. My groggy eyes widened as I felt warmth spread through my lips, blood rushing to my cheeks. His hand was against my cheek, his other hand pressed against my back, pressing my body flush against his.

_**Oh-la-la~! 3 So, y'all know what to do right? Fill out that sexy looking box with beautiful, or ugly, words, and send it in. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and give me hope~! Teehee. Until after my Finals~! Tah-tah~!**_


	20. What's Going On!

_**A/N: I am so sorry I'm so delayed with posting this chapter. I've had writers block, and I was trying to catch up with old friends, and family I hadn't seen since before I was in the hospital, and just trying to spend my time during my week off of school wisely. But this chapter is well over my usual amount of text per chapter, so I hope it makes up for it. I'm not sure how... intriguing this chapter is... Sorry again. ^_^; Welp, Enjoy!**_

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I reached up, touching my lips gently, the heat of his was still lingering, goosebumps crawling over my arms. I had watched him leave, and drive away hours ago, but when I attempted to close my eyes to get some sleep, his face would come to my mind, and the feel of his lips against my own would course through me. My breathing picked up as I stumbled my way into the kitchen, starting a coffee pot, my heart hammering. I glanced at the time, the bright red of the oven time blinking at me, mocking my lack of sleep. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I let out a breath of air as I could hear Shippo's feet coming down the hall. "Momma…"

"Good morning, Shippo-chan." I smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes, coming into view. He dragged a light forest green blanket behind him, a stuffed fox toy underneath his arm.

"What time is it…? I heard you walking around…"

"It's 6 o'clock, sweetie." I smiled softly as he nodded, walking up to me. I bent down, picking him up, rubbing my hand against his messy bed head. "Just sleep a little longer." He nodded his head into my shoulder as I walked underneath the archway, heading into the living room. Stepping around my coffee table, I laid on the big dark blue couch with Shippo still in my arms.

I woke up to the loud pounding in my ears, my heart hammering in my ears.. Shippo groaned and crawled out of my arms. "Momma…" Rubbing my eyes, I sat up, stretching my arms above my head. "Someone's knocking…" I blinked as I stood up, heading towards the door. Pressing my face against the cool metal of my door, I looked through the peep hole. Golden eyes stared back as I felt my face flush almost immediately. Unlatching the door, I swung it open as Sesshomaru stood on my porch.

The alarm started going off, loud and echoing throughout the house, as I covered my ears in agony. Shippo let out a cry as he threw his blanket over his head, trying to block out the noise. I quickly punched in the code, and just as quickly as it started, it stopped. I rubbed my ear, as Shippo whimpered. "Come on in, Sesshomaru." I said softly, walking towards Shippo, who had crawled underneath the coffee table. He whimpered as I picked him up, the front door shutting. "What're you doing here?" I looked at him as he glanced at me, my cheeks flushing as the memory of my dream came to the front of my mind.

"This Sesshomaru is here to pick the miko and kitsune up."

"For what?" Shippo piped out as I looked at the top of his auburn hair.

"The miko has work today, and the kitsune will be coming to my office for its daycare facilities."

"Oh Sesshomaru, it's okay, I can just take him to…"

"You can't take him to your mother's. It is already 8:20, and you will be late if you head that far out of the way." My eyes widened as I bit the inside of my cheek. "I am here to give you a ride. I pass by this neighborhood every morning on my way to work, so it is not out of the way."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. You are a life saver. Go get dressed Shippo-chan."

"But Momma…"

"Please Shippo-chan, it'll be okay." I smiled as I sat him down. "Momma has to get ready for work in less than 10 minutes." He nodded as he ran down the hall, leaving his blanket and fox toy behind. I chuckled as I bent forward, picking them up. I set them on the couch, as I headed down the hall, turning into the first day. I could hear Shippo opening and closing his dresser as I opened my closet, pulling out a two piece skirt suit as I threw them on quickly. Running the brush through my matted hair, I walked out, the sound of running water came to my ears.

"I didn't think you drank coffee." I glanced at Sesshomaru, who still stood near the doorway, as I walked in the opposite direction.

"I don't usually. I had a hard time sleeping last night. I just fell asleep at 6 this morning when Shippo curled up with me on the couch." I pulled my hair up in a quick twist bun, sliding red chop sticks through the bun, two long thin strands falling over my shoulders.

"The miko could not sleep?"

"Not really." I started brushing my teeth as I peeked out the bathroom door, down the hall as Shippo jumped off of the counter, bouncing down the hall towards the kitchen. "Shippo-chan, there are breakfast bars in the cupboard. Sesshomaru, feel free to grab one if you want. Oh, can you pour him some cherrios in a little sandwich bag? You would help me so much."

"If that is what you want, miko." I spit the toothpaste foam out of my mouth, the smell of mint assaulting my nostrils. Even after he kissed me, he's still calling me miko… The hell is up with him?

I walked down the hall as I shut the bedroom doors as I went, Shippo standing near the coffee table, half of a breakfast bar dangling out of his mouth. "Momma, your shoes." He handed me my strappy low black heels as I smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." Slipping them on effortlessly, I grabbed Shippo's cereal out of Sesshomaru's hands. Glancing around, I grabbed my purse, as Shippo grabbed his stuffed animal off of the couch.

"Momma, can I bring him?" He held up his stuffed animal as I smiled down at his large green eyes.

"Ask Sesshomaru. You're going to his office's daycare."

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Shippo stuttered out as I saw the fear etched onto his face.

"Hn. If you wish." He turned away, as he glanced at the lock pad.

"Oh, how am I supposed to lock this from the outside?" I glanced at the glowing green of the buttons as he opened the door.

"It senses when you use the key to lock the house and it automatically arms itself. Only those with a key can disarm and arm it outside of the house. You will have to automatically arm it when you get home from work."

"Okay." I nodded my head as I walked out of the house, Shippo following behind me. "Do you want me to come by your office after I get off? I'll have to pick up Shippo-chan anyway." I glanced back at him as my eyes immediately landed on his lips, my face flushing incredibly.

"That would be very helpful, indeed." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he unlocked his car with a click of a button. "Let's get going, we are running late."

I sat at my desk, finishing up my paperwork for the day as I took a sip of my hazelnut caramel cappuccino. People were starting to leave as I logged out of the computer, locking it down until the next day. I turned around as I filed the last of the papers from today. "Higurashi-san." I glanced over my shoulder as I smiled at Ginta.

"Hiroyuki-san." I bowed my head towards him, as I swiveled my chair to turn around. "How are you?" I smiled as I stood up, brushing my hands against my black skirt. He bowed his head towards me, as he leaned against the counter.

"I am okay. I was wondering if you would like to go out, as co-workers…" He held up his hands defensively as I laughed softly looking at him. "And just have dinner and get to know each other, considering you are new here, and you don't seem to go out with any of the co-workers."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just been really swamped with stuff at home."

"Well, are you swamped right now, Higurashi-san?"

"I am. I have to go pick up Shippo-chan."

"Shippo-chan? Who's that?" He leaned closer as he sniffed towards me. "You aren't claimed, I would smell it on your scent. Is he like a sibling or something?"

"Oh no, he's my son." I smiled at him as I grabbed my purse, walking around the desk.

"Son? You don't smell like you've given birth recently?"

"That's because I haven't." I laughed again, as his eyes widened, raising his hands up slightly. "I adopted him." I stated calmly as he looked at me a little more cautiously.

"Oh." He nodded his head slowly as I giggled, walking through the glass doors, Ginta walking out behind me.

"So, where is his daycare? Care for a lift to it?" He jingled his keys as I shook my head slowly.

"No, no, it's okay. It's not that far from here." I pointed down the busy street as he furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I have little brothers I care for, but there is no daycare around here…"

"It's because it's at another office building one of my…" I paused as I blinked. Could I call Sesshomaru a friend? A boyfriend? My first love? "Acquaintance's works for."

"Oh. Where does he work?" He smiled as he walked with me down the street.

"Taisho Inc." I said calmly as I looked at him. "Well, he doesn't exactly works for them, but he does…" I bit the inside of my cheek as I saw his building coming into view. "It's complicated, just like our relationship."

"Oh, is he a lover?"

My cheeks flushed as I looked down, my heart hammering in my ears. "No, he's not."

"But you want to be?"

"Not exactly…" I sighed as I shook my head. "My relationship status isn't much of a concern to you, is it?"

"No, I just want to know more about you. One of my brother's needs a girl. He's been obsessing over this priestess girl for Kami knows how long…"

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. I'm not interested in being set up." I stopped in front of the building as I glanced back towards him. "Well, we're here."

"I'd like to see your son." He smiled as I felt goosebumps crawl up my arms. "It's just so I can see who overruled me on a dinner."

"I guess… I guess it's okay…" I whispered as I walked through the doors, heading towards the secretary.

"Hello, welcome to Taisho Inc. What can I do for you?"

"Can you point me down to the daycare center?"

"I'm sorry, you cannot go. That is strictly for employee's."

"Oh, but someone who works here dropped off my son…"

"Miss, please step back."

"What is going on over here?" I looked towards Sesshomaru who was stepping out of the elevator.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The woman bowed her head slightly as he raised a delicate silver eyebrow towards her. "This woman claims her son was dropped off here."

"This woman's claims are correct. Who is the wolf?" He turned his dark eyes towards Ginta as I smiled softly.

"This is one of my co-workers, Sesshomaru." I smiled as I gestured towards Ginta.

"Momma!" I looked behind me as a security guard was walking with Shippo, as he bounced towards me, lunging himself at me. "I missed you Momma!"

"Miss, that is the boy that Sesshomaru-sama brought in today."

"This boy is my son!" I growled out angrily as I narrowed my eyes towards the secretary. I heard a growl coming from behind me, as I glanced towards Sesshomaru. His eyes were narrowed as a growl vibrated through his chest. I looked at him concerned as he stared at Ginta angrily, his growl coming out louder.

"Um… Higurashi-san… I-I'm just going to… Leave… Since I… I forgot I had something to do…" Ginta ran out of the building as Sesshomaru's growling slowly stopped.

"This woman will be coming to pick up her son every day from now on. Any objections and you will be gone just like that wolf." He growled out as he narrowed his eyes at the secretary who had denied my son from me. "That includes you." He growled out as he set his hand against my shoulder, pushing me along. "Come miko, we leave." Wait… what? What's going on…!?

_**Okay guys. *grins* Btw, to all of you who are Christian/Catholic/celebrate Easter, Happy Easter! Anyways, I hope you like it guys. ^_^ Leave me some sexy words, alright? I really love reading your reviews. Oh, and thanks to the guest reviewer who went by Kagome Pureheart! Love ya guys! Until next time!**_


	21. Dormant No More

_**A/N: I would've updated sooner, but it was first week of classes this past week. I also wasn't too sure how to follow-up the last chapter. Honestly? I'm just writing what comes to mind, so technically, this story could go on forever. =_=**_

I sat at my house, organizing the papers for school as Shippo sat at the table, eating his mozzarella sticks. Sesshomaru stood in my living room, his arms crossed defiantly, as if he owned the place. "Sesshomaru-sama, you can sit down." His golden eyes glanced down at the couch as stayed still.

"Hn."

I heard Lucifer play out of my phone as I reached and grabbed it. Swiping to answer the call, I pressed the phone to my ear, standing up straight. "Hello?"

"Hey Kags!" I laughed at Bankotsu's chipper voice.

"Hey, Bankotsu-chan. How're you?"

"Okay. Did you get your schedule for school yet?"

"Sure did. I have Effective speaking, and Life drawing."

"Awesome! We have life drawing together. Let's draw naked people!" He cheered as I shook my head laughing softly.

"Of course you'd be more concerned about drawing naked people than the course itself."

"Maybe you can be our model."

"No way, Bankotsu-chan." I heard a growl as I glanced behind me, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards me. "Listen, I'll see you tomorrow at school. I have a guest over."

"Who is it?"

"Sesshomaru. I'll see you at class." Hanging up my phone I glanced at him.

"Momma, I finished my cheese sticks."

"That's good sweetie. Eat the carrots on your plate too." I patted his head as he nodded slowly, starting to chew on the baby carrots. I turned to glance at Sesshomaru who continued to stand there. "what is it, Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing that concerns you miko."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked past him, heading down the hall. I ran my hand against the wall as I walked into Shippo's room, fixing his covers. "Momma! I ate my carrots!"

"You can get down, and put your plate on the counter, honey. Come, pick up your toys."

"Okay." He chirped out as I heard the plate clatter against the sink. I smiled as I sat up, adjusting his pillow at the head of his racecar bed. "Here's Suki-san." He handed me his little toy fox, as I set it next to his pillow. "Momma…"

"Yes sweetie?" I glanced at him as I stood up straight, Shippo crawling onto his bed.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to be my new daddy?"

"What?" I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I glanced at him shocked, sitting happily with his little fox feet in front of him. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, I heard some of the ladies at day care say that Sesshomaru-sama was a very capable man, and he could make any woman happy…" I sat next to him as he rested his head against my hip, my hand instinctively running through his bangs. "Are you happy Momma?"

I smiled as I pulled him into my lap, kissing his forehead gently. "The only man I need in my life is right here, in my arms." I smiled as I ran my thumb against his cheek. "I am very happy." I smiled happily as Shippo stared up at me with his big green eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I kissed his forehead against as I sat him on the bed. I stood up, brushing my hands against my work uniform as I stretched. "Momma's gonna go get changed into more comfy clothes."

"Okay!" He chirped out happily as his tail flicked behind him, showing his happiness. I smiled and walked down the hall, seeing Sesshomaru still standing in the doorway. I felt my cheeks heat up as my eyes darted to stare at his lips, my legs carrying me towards the living room. I walked past him as I stepped around the corner quickly, darting into the kitchen. I started running the hot water, washing up Shippo's plate.

"Sesshomaru, are you hungry?"

"What do you have in mind?" I heard footsteps nearing as my face flushed even more, especially when I felt something spark in my chest. He hissed as he stepped back, glaring down at his hand.

Glancing over at him, I saw the pain in his face as I blinked confused. His hand was bright red, and it looked like a burn. "What happened!" I cried out as I reached to touch him, that same spark igniting in my chest again. He growled loudly, as my hand started to glow a light pale pink-ish blue, the energy swirling around my fingers. "What… What is this!" I shouted as I looked up at him, the pain that had been on his face was gone, as my eyes traveled down to his hand. The burn mark was no longer there as he let his hand rest on the counter.

"Turn off the water, miko." He stated calmly as he turned away, walking back into the living room.

"Momma?" Shippo peeked his head out of the corner, his eyes full of worry. His tail poofed up and the fur on it stood on edge to where I could see it, goosebumps crawling up his arms. "Momma… Why are you glowing?" He managed to choke out as I swallowed the lump in my throat. My own son was terrified of me. I felt tears prick my eyes as I gripped my sides as if I was in agony.

"Shippo-chan, go… go sit with Sesshomaru, okay?" I forced out a smile as he shook his head in defiance. "Shippo-chan, you can get hurt, just like Sesshomaru got hurt." The spark in my chest became more painful as I felt something surge out of me, the pain igniting it even more. "Just go, Momma can't stand if you get hurt."

"But Momma's in pain!" Shippo walked towards me, even though his tail twitched in agony, the pain etched in his eyes evident the closer he got to me. I backed up, and slid down the wall that collided with my back. Tears pricked my eyes as I let a sob break out of my throat.

"Go Shippo-chan…"

"No!" Shippo looked up at me as he had tears in his big green eyes. My eyes adjusted as I saw a dark blue energy swirling around him, his aura calling out. "You're my Momma, I'm not losing you…" He whispered as I swallowed the sob that wanted to break out of my throat.

"Call back your energy, miko." Sesshomaru called out as I turned to look at him. "Something triggered your miko energy to the surface, and it's not safe for your kitsune or I to be around you with such a wild purifying energy."

"My momma wouldn't hurt me!" Shippo growled out towards Sesshomaru, glaring up at the tall man.

"Is that why you're scared of her? Your youki is reacting towards her purifying powers, and is preventing you from touching her, knowing exactly what will happen, even if you don't."

I sobbed out as I looked up, the deep red of Sesshomaru's aura was spotted and stained with orange-ish red. I felt the spark pain again as I gripped my chest. "Why won't it go away!"

"Your miko powers are becoming active. They will no longer be dormant. They will activate when they feel a threatening power, which this Sesshomaru believes that is due to my being around. Lemon-yellow, and muddy green started to swirl in his aura, as his eyes held no emotions as usual.

"Sesshomaru, why am I seeing these colors, surrounding people… Are these the aura's?"

"Yes. Your miko powers are much more active, and not only can you feel them, but you can see the colors of what they are feeling." I looked down towards Shippo, his hands twitching.

"Don't touch me Shippo-chan." I whispered as he shook his head defiantly. "Shippo-chan, please… You'll get burned…"

"I don't care Momma…" He barely choked out as I glanced at Sesshomaru, worried.

"The miko's powers have been dormant for so long, they have been building, running wild in you, instead of being trained and disciplined. The pure energy is causing the kitsune to feel choked of his air supply, because he is not used to the amount."

"Why am I giving off more energy though!"

"Because, you are a miko of a shrine, you were meant to serve Gods. Not live your life in dormancy." I slowly nodded my head as Sesshomaru spoke again. "You will have to ask your family for more clarity of this matter, I am a youkai, I know not much of the miko ways."

Shippo cried out as I felt his hands touch me, tears pricking my eyes as the spark flared out. "Shippo-chan!" I cried out, tears falling from my eyes.

**_D'aw, Shippo... *teary eyes* Anyway, have a cliffy. *winks* So, fill out that sexy box below, and send me some of those words of yours. *grins* They mean a hellva lot to me. teehee. See you next time!_**


	22. Awake

**_A/N: This chapter is fairly early, but I've had it done for about half an hour after I posted the last chapter. I was on a roll! Wooh! Teehee. Anyways, thanks everyone for your glorious reviews. They make me happy. On with the story!_**

White light flashed as I felt the energy surge back in me, nearly suffocating me. I closed my eyes as pain coursed through my entire body, the only recognize of Shippo clinging to me was the heat he was giving off. I looked down at Shippo as the pain in my chest became dull, my heart throbbing. Shippo looked up at me, his teary eyes breaking my heart. "See… My Momma wouldn't hurt me..." He sobbed softly as I felt the powers recede back, a migraine throbbing under the surface of my temple.

"Shippo-chan…" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him idly, holding him close. "You could've been badly hurt… Why would you do that?"

"Because you were upset…" He spoke into my shoulder as he buried his nose in my hair. "I wanted to help…"

"Sesshomaru…" I looked up at Sesshomaru as he raised an eyebrow towards me. "What happened?"

"I believe the will the miko had of not harming your kitsune overpowered your miko powers desire to destroy the youkai." I slowly nodded as I felt my head throbbing even more. I winced as I reached to touch my temple, my migraine coming to settle heavily on my neck and behind my eyes. "Miko?" He voiced softly as my eye sight started to darken, the world crashing down on me. "Miko!" He voiced loudly as my body slumped against the wall.

* * *

I felt a warm body against my own, the only thing causing my body to not ache and throb in pain. "Kitsune, move. Clinging to the miko is causing her pain."

"Momma…" He sobbed out as I tried moving my hand, my body not listening. He shifted off of my body as I winced when the pain rushed through my entire core. "Momma!" He cried out as I attempted to open my eyes, but it felt as if my eyes were super glued shut. I let out a groan, my voice sounding even hoarse to my own ears.

"Kitsune, go phone your grandparents, and the old woman."

"O-okay…" Shippo stuttered out as I heard his little footsteps walk away. A large hand pressed against the top of my head as I felt my body relax under the touch.

"Miko…" I whimpered as I felt warmth spread throughout me, his hand against my stomach while the other one combed through my hair, his claws working tenderly at my head. "Your body was not used to so much energy, and it has overworked itself. It will need lots of rest."

"S-sesshomaru?" I asked softly as I slowly pried my eyes open, only for them to be covered with his overly large calloused hand. "W-what're you doing?"

"Rest. Your kitsune is phoning your relatives. I will stay until I am not needed." He said softly as I felt my heart race in my chest.

"You… you won't leave my side…?" I asked softly, barely audibly, but I knew he heard is as I felt him shift, realizing his hip was against my ribs, his thigh and knee brushing against my arm. So he was sitting straight up.

"Hn." I felt my lips twitch at his response as I attempted to shift, hissing as pain rushed through my body. "What are you doing, idiot?"

"Getting comfortable…" I whispered as I rolled onto my side, my hand touching against his thigh, letting out a breath of air. "Thank you… Sesshomaru…"

* * *

I could hear voices coming through the walls. They were worried, and they were attempting to be quiet. I could feel heat radiating against my back, but it was between my shoulder blades. Has Shippo been staying with me this entire time? I felt my eyes flutter open as I saw a khaki clad leg near my face, silver tresses glittering in the fading sunlight. His large hand was pressed on my head, his fingers entangled in my hair. Sesshomaru's breathing was light, but on the verge of slumber. How long was I out? I still felt a dull throbbing pain as I felt Shippo stir against my back, slowing pressing closer to me, a whimpered and strained "Momma." Strangled out of his throat.

"Shippo-chan…" I whispered softly as I suddenly felt Sesshomaru jerk, his golden eyes staring down at me. From the look of sleep deprivation in his eyes, I figured I had been out for quite some time. He stood up as he helped me shift onto my side, being welcomed by big green eyes, shining with unshed tears.

"Momma…?" He smiled as he nuzzled into my chest, clinging onto me. "You're up." He whispered as he sobbed softly. "I thought I was going to be orphaned again."

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan. I'm not going to leave so easily." I smiled as I looked to see Sesshomaru sitting at the corner of the bed now, his hand rubbing at his eyes. "Who is in the living room?"

"The miko's family." Sesshomaru stated calmly as I moved to sit up, wincing in pain. "As well as your friends from school, they have been worried."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes, but the miko is still in pain, so not too long of a visit." Sesshomaru stood to walk away as I let out a breath of air.

"Sesshomaru… how long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for 3 days." He stated calmly as he looked towards me "Let me go inform them you are awake."

What about work? Am I going to lose this job? I sighed as I ran my hand against Shippo's auburn hair. There was a slight tingling in my chest as I glanced down at my son, who was curled in a tight ball against my side. "Shippo-chan… Have you stayed by my side this entire time?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru-sama had told me it was okay to sleep next to you, but he has hardly left your side, only leaving to shower, and do necessities."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I closed my eyes, trying to stop my racing heart.

"Kagome?" I opened my eyes to see Sango, and Ayame walking into the room, followed by my mom, and grandpa. Tears were in my mom's eyes as she kneeled next to the bed, grabbing my hand, pressing her forehead against it. "Thank God…" She whispered as I felt a pang of guilt course through my body.

"We were so worried. When Shippo-chan called us and told us you collapsed…" I heard my grandfather's old voice coo out as he ruffled Shippo's auburn hair. "We were so surprised, you were always the shine of good health, and we really couldn't quite understand what had happened, so when Taisho-san informed up your miko powers had activated, we were even more surprised. I mean, I thought your powers would've activated when…"

"Father that is more than enough." I was appalled by my mother's sudden tone as she narrowed her eyes towards the old man who had always been around. "It's good enough that she is awake."

"Yes, you are right." He smiled as he ran his hand over my mom's short brown curly hair, his eyes relaxing.

"Kagome-chan." Sango stated calmly as she sat next to me, Shippo staying curled into my ribs. "When we called, Taisho-san answered and we were incredibly shocked when he said you collapsed and were asleep." I stared at Sango shocked as she rested her head on my shoulder, Ayame, running her hand against Sango's tense shoulders.

"We were extremely worried… We hadn't heard from you since the start of break, and then school starts and you weren't there. What has been happening?"

"Well… it's a really long story." I smiled as I rolled my shoulders nonchalantly. "I'll let you guys know, okay? Is anyone else here?"

"Well, Bankotsu-kun and Kazaana-kun wanted to stay and make sure you were okay." Ayame started, but Sango cut in.

"Ookami-kun, too." Sango added.

"But Taisho-san growled and told them they had to leave for some reason." Ayame stated, as she nodded her head affirmatively.

"Kagome needs her rest. That's enough for the visiting." Sesshomaru's voice was loud and clear as I looked towards him. "She will be up and about in a little while more, and if we prolong the miko's healing process, it will not be good." Sesshomaru stood on the side of the door as everyone said goodbye and walked out. "Rest, Kagome. I will be borrowing your kitchen to make sure you eat." I felt my cheeks flare up as a spark clicked against my throbbing heart.

After Sesshomaru walked away, Shippo looked up at me, as he blinked. "Momma… Was Sesshomaru the cause for your miko powers to activate?" I blinked as I looked down at my son, his little hands clinging to my top lightly, his tail twitching in curiosity. "Did Sesshomaru hurt you?"

Before I could answer him, I heard a growl coming from the living room. "You can't just hog her and hide her away in her house! I'm her friend too!"

"Leave. You have no business here." I could hear Sesshomaru's baritone growl come out, louder than the previous growl.

"Bullshit!" I slowly stood off of my bed as I used my bed frame to hold up my body. My knee's were shaking as I felt the pain throbbing through my entire body. This is why I don't lay in bed all day, let alone 3 days... I made it to the door as I gripped onto the door frame, looking into the entry way. "Kagome is my best friend and I have every right to see her!"

"Not after you treated her the way you did!"

My eyes widened as I stared at the arguing demons. "InuYasha-chan?"

**_So there's no real super point to this chapter just yet, it's just kind of leading further into the story. Teehee. Not a huge cliffy I suppose. Lol. Anyways, leave me your precious precious thoughts and those sexy words will make my day! *grins*_**


	23. Bath time

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Since I'm back in school, it's hard for me to get typing on the story, mostly because half the time I would type while in my classes, but my Life Drawing class we draw everyday and all day, and I have no chance to update, and my Effective Speaking class makes it even harder for me too, because the teacher is constantly talking. So, I apologize for the delay. But enjoy this chapter!**_

"Kagome-chan!" InuYasha pushed past Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. "Miroku-kun told me what happened to you." I felt a small tingling underneath the surface as I stared at Sesshomaru over InuYasha's shoulder. "And he told me how the ice prince wouldn't let him visit. Are you okay?"

"InuYasha-chan…" I saw the anger flash in Sesshomaru's eyes as InuYasha started nuzzling into my neck, his ears twitching slightly. "I'm okay. Sesshomaru has been taking very good care of me since what happened."

"Please don't blame me, Kagome-chan…" He whispered as he looked at me, his eyes flashing with sadness. "I didn't know what I was doing." I nodded my head as I felt a smile tug on my lips.

"If you want to stay you can, but you two can't be fighting."

"If he stays, this Sesshomaru shall leave after I behead him." I sighed as I pulled away from InuYasha, stumbling my way towards Sesshomaru. "Idiot!" I fell forward as I felt his arms wrap around me, hoisting me up. "This is why the miko was laying down for so long. Your body is still healing."

"I'm not going to heal just by laying around. I can't just lay around or else my body aches!" I cried out as I smacked against his chest.

"I know this. You humans are such frail creatures, it's pathetic."

I let out a growl as I smacked my hands against his chest again. "Put me down, you idiotic demon!"

He unwrapped is arms as I fell to the floor hard, whimpering as my tailbone smacked against the floor. "Come, miko." Sesshomaru held his hand down to me as I glanced up at him, puffing out my cheeks.

"Momma?" InuYasha growled out as he looked down at Shippo.

"You're still keeping this runt?"

"He's my son." I growled out as I held my arms out to Shippo, who gladly ran into them. He nuzzled into my chest, his tail twitching in an odd way.

InuYasha growled angrily as Sesshomaru shot a glare at him, shutting him up immediately. "Are you okay, Momma?"

"I'm okay. But I kind of stink. Can I take a bath?" I asked softly ran my hand through Shippo's auburn hair.

"Is that what you want to do, miko?" I glanced up at Sesshomaru from my position on the floor. When I nodded slowly, Sesshomaru bent forward, helping me up to my feet. He nodded his head in exchange as he glanced down at me. "Kitsune, guard the mutt."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." Shippo stuttered out as he jumped out of my arms, landing on the arm of the couch.

"Go get your clothes, miko, this Sesshomaru will start your bath."

I felt my cheeks flare up, as I looked away, nodding my head. I walked to the bedroom, my knee's still shaky, but I could hold myself up better than I could earlier. I could hear the bath water running as I heard InuYashas footsteps walk towards the back of the house. I glanced down as Shippo crawled up on the bed, smiling softly at me. "Momma."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm glad you're okay." Shippo jumped onto my shoulder as he nuzzled into my cheek happily.

"I'm glad I'm okay too." I smiled as I sat on the bed, Shippo climbing off my shoulder.

"I'm going to help get your clothes together." Shippo chirped out, as he bounced to my closet, pulling down a dress on a hanger.

"Shippo-chan, it's okay. I can do it."

"No." He puffed out his cheeks as he glared down at his hands. "I want to help Momma. And if I can help her get better that's even better."

I smiled as I stood up, staggering my way to Shippo who held my dress in his hands. Bending forward, I place a kiss on his forehead, running my hand over his hair. "Thank you, Shippo-chan. It makes me extremely happy that you want to help." I stood up as I walked to the dresser, pulling out a change of underwear. Shippo smiled as he handed me the dress, as I took it slowly.

"You're welcome, Momma!" He chirped out happily as I felt Sesshomaru's youki come into the room. Glancing towards him, he nodded his head.

"Thanks for your help as well, Sesshomaru." I smiled softly as he nodded his head in approval.

I passed by him as I walked towards the bathroom, InuYasha leaning against the sink counter. "Kagome-chan."

"What is it, Inu-chan?" He glanced at me as he glanced down the hall slightly. "Can I get a bath first?"

"No…" He rubbed the back of his neck as I tilted my head to the side, biting against my bottom lip. "I just want to…"

"Please don't apologize. I know what happened between us was harsh, but I'm fine. Well, as fine as someone who has been asleep for 3 days can be." I rotated my shoulder as he looked at me, a small awkward smile gracing his lips. "Now shoo, I'm going to bathe. I reek."

"Oh, Kagome-chan…" I paused as he stepped towards the door, glancing down the hallway, than back at me. "Please be careful of that fox."

"What do you mean? Shippo-chan is my son."

"I know but… The way he acted earlier gave me the creeps and…"

"Inu-chan, that's my son. There's nothing going on, believe me. It probably gave you the creeps that he was being all clingy even though he's older in the youkai years right?"

"I guess. It's just… The way he flicked his tail when you were on the ground was as if he was attempting to mask your scent with his."

"He's just protective. Shippo-chan doesn't want to lose another family. So please, don't hurt my baby."

"Kagome-chan…" InuYasha sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not up for another fight between us." He laughed coldly as he rubbed his neck. "Enjoy your bath, Kags."

"I will highly enjoy it." I grinned as he walked away, shutting the door.

After about an hour of soaking in the tub and washing all the grime away, I stood up and wrapped the towel around my body. I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom, as I felt my miko powers starting to tingle in defense. Sesshomaru's soft growl reached my ears through the door as I felt them tingle even more, but my heart was pounding in my chest, the bathroom door opening. "The miko is still alive."

Sesshomaru stepped in as I tried shielding my body from him. "What are you doing in here, you idiot?" I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked away from him, brushing my long tangled hair.

"Let this Sesshomaru untangle this mass you call the miko's hair." I rolled my eyes as he took the brush out of my hand, running it down my hair gently.

"Where's Rin-chan? I never asked."

"Rin shall be here later today with my father, and I am here to ask if she could sleep here until you are better."

"Yes, that's okay." I felt my cheeks heat up even more as his hand ran against my neck, his claws lightly dancing across my collarbone. "You shouldn't touch me." He raised a delicate eyebrow as I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, glancing up at Sesshomaru. "My powers are trying to activate to ward you off… It's gonna be dangerous."

"I'm not here to harm you, miko." He said softly as he bent forward, his lips brushing against my temple softly. "Your heart knows this, so your miko powers will not harm me." He pulled me up as I felt the sink counter brush against my back thigh. He pressed me against it, as he touched my cheek softly, his lips hot against my own.

_**Woohoo! Another chapter done! How do y'all like it? Leave those sexy words behind and tell me!**_


	24. Say I Love You

_**A/N- Heeeyyy. I'm here to bring you this chapter since I was in a great mood today. Haha. In fact, my first speech went over AMAZINGLY, and I did great on it, even though I wound up crying a bit after I finished, so I'm going to drop this here, and say enjoy. *grins***_

His golden eyes looked down at me as he slowly pulled away, my heart hammering in my chest. His ears twitched as if he could hear my pounding heart as my face became even more flushed. I puffed out my cheeks as I turned to look away from him, pulling my hair over my shoulder. "I hate you." I pouted as I kept my eyes away from him.

"Say what you want. This Sesshomaru knows you don't mean it." Sesshomaru glanced at me as he turned towards the door.

"No, I really do. I hate you the most!" I shouted as I slammed the bathroom door, pressing my back against the cool wood. I touched my face, my pinky touching my lips slightly. Glancing at the mirror, cerulean eyes stared back in a daze as my face looked like a tomato. "What do you make me become Sesshomaru…" I mumbled under my breath as I closed my eyes, pressing my palms into my eyes.

_I woke up to pounding at the door, as I shuffled out of bed, my baggy button up pajamas rubbing together as I walked towards the door. Rubbing my eyes I unlocked the door as I let out a muffled 'what.' Sesshomaru's gold eyes looked down at me as he let out a breath through his nose. Did he just snort at me? "How uncute of you." He stated calmly as he walked in, stepping past me. "Get the kitsune ready, I am taking him to daycare." _

I ran a brush through my hair as I sighed. Why were his words haunting me so badly? Setting the brush on the dresser, I ran my hand over my dark blue plaid ruffled skirt as I turned to look at myself in my full body mirror. Twirling in the mirror, I set my hand on my hip, pointing my index finger like a gun at the mirror. "Gross." I glanced at InuYasha who stood in the doorway, as he laughed. "You look like an old lady trying to become a high school girl again."

"I'm sorry I'm not cute!" I shouted as I slipped the beige sweater off, throwing it at InuYasha's head. Puffing out my cheeks I pulled a pair of leggings up over my bare legs, dropping the skirt after I had the leggings secured.

"Why are you so suddenly so intent on being cute? You've never cared before." InuYasha scoffed as I glanced at him. "You're just… Kagome-chan." InuYasha glanced at me as he grinned.

"Whatever." I grabbed the beige sweater out of his hands as I tossed it on my bed. Shippo had already been picked up by Sesshomaru this morning. When I woke up to his pounding at my door, he had the nerve to state how uncute I was… "I can't help I'm so uncute when I first wake up! It's not my fault you jerk!" I puffed out my cheeks out again as I saw my pink frilly dress hanging in my closet, the tag still attached.

"Jeez, Kags. What the hell happened to get you so riled up? Do you want to be cute so bad?"

"I just… It doesn't matter." I rolled my eyes as I slipped on a baggy gray t-shirt that went to my mid-thigh. Pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail, I grabbed my school bag. "I'm not cute, and there's nothing I can do to change that."

"Whatever you say, psycho." InuYasha glanced around as he scowled slightly. "By the way, where's the runt?"

I felt my cheeks flare up as I averted his questioning stare. "He's at a daycare…"

"It's shocking to not see him here. I'd expect you to want to take him there on the way to school."

"Well… his ride came here earlier to get him…" I mumbled as I pushed past him, rounding towards the kitchen.

"Who's the ride?"

I glared at him reaching up grabbing a pop tart out of the cupboard. "Your idiot ice-prince of a brother…"

"Half-brother." InuYasha automatically corrected me as I scowled at him. "Wait, that jerk is taking him to daycare every morning?"

"Yeah. Sesshomaru is letting me use his day care facilities since my job doesn't have one." Tearing into the wrapper as it crinkled, I sat the pop tarts on the counter.

"That asshole is actually being nice. Wow." I bit into the cherry pop tart as I glared at him. "Wait. Is that why you're so bent on being cute all of a sudden?"

"Shut up!" I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked away from his laughing face. "Go away!" I shouted, as I crossed my arms angrily.

"Did he say something to you? I'll beat him up for you." InuYasha flexed his arm, flashing me a quick look at his muscles. "Come on, what did he say?"

"He came pounding on my door, like he does every morning, and I answered, but he snorted at me, and said how uncute. I'm sorry I can't be cute, that's not my problem."

InuYasha snickered as he leaned against the counter. "I think you're cute the way you are." I glanced at him as he scratched his nose. "It's just you. You'll grow on him, and then everything you do will be annoyingly cute, like how messy of an eater you are." InuYasha laughed as I puffed out my cheeks.

"Just… Just drop dead, InuYasha-chan!"

"If you want him to think you're cute, then just be cute. What's there to it?"

"It's a lot of work to keep up the cute thing." I sighed as I scratched my head idly. "He's picking me up from school too… He's gonna say how uncute I am again."

"You're such a woman!" InuYasha growled out as he snatched my other pop tart, biting into it. "Go grab that dress and let's go. Sango and Ayame will help you. You know how many guys are constantly complimenting them on how good they look? Lots. It's obnoxious."

"But…"

"No buts. Go. Grab it or I will." I scowled as I turned away from him, walking to the bedroom, snagging the dress off of the hanger. I grabbed a black belt as I shoved both in my bag, walking back out into the living room. "Ready, finally?"

"Yeah…" I sat down on the ledge as I slipped on my shin high brown leather boots, zipping them up as they sagged slightly.

"How dare he say you're uncute!" I nodded my head as I crossed my arms, Sango wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "You are very cute. Absolutely adorable!"

"Higurashi-san, Hiraikotsu-san. Pay attention." Sango snickered as she covered her mouth.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Ayame-chan and I will make sure he dies and goes to heaven."

"Listen, it's not that big of a deal. I've never been cute to Sesshomaru, he's only ever seen me as a little kid." I heard my phone vibrate as I picked it up off of the table, opening the text message.

"Oooh, so Mister I-think-you're-so-uncute-I'm-going-to-laugh-at-you wants to know when you get out of school." Sango snatched my phone out of my hand as she swiped something in. "He'll be here to pick you up at 5:30pm. That 15 minutes will give us enough time to make you even prettier then you already are."

"Sango-chan…" I smiled into my hands as I nodded my head. "Yes, thank you so much."

I stood against the door waiting for Sesshomaru to pull up as I kept using my phone as a mirror. I ran my hand over the strands of hair that was down, as I could see the messy bun on top of my head. I felt the wind brush against the back of my knee as I ran my hand against the fluffy ruffled dress hem, frills lining the skirt idly. I sighed as I fumbled with the top button of the dress as I saw Sango glaring at me through the window. I heard tires squeal as I glanced over my shoulder, Sesshomaru standing outside of the door. "Kagome? Are you ready?"

"Yep!" I smiled as I walked towards the car, glancing back at Sango who flashed me a thumbs up.

"Momma looks beautiful today!" Shippo chirped out as I smiled back at him, sliding into the seat.

"Thank you sweetie." The car ride was fairly quiet as Shippo explained to me everything that he did today. I looked down at my hands as I kept glancing towards Sesshomaru. As he pulled into my driveway, I sighed as I unbuckled the seat belt. "Well, thank you for the ride, Sesshomaru."

"Can this Sesshomaru come in for a second?"

"Oh yes, of course." I smiled as I slid out of the car as I walked towards the door, Shippo bouncing and chattering away a mile a minute. "How's Rin-chan?"

"That is one thing I want to talk about." Sesshomaru said coldly as I felt my cheeks heat up. What was it about him that I liked so much? I unlocked the door, as I stepped inside, sliding my boots off, as I walked into the living.

"Do you want some tea? Go and play Shippo-chan, Momma will start dinner soon."

"Yes, Momma!" Shippo chirped out some more as I looked towards Sesshomaru who shook his head.

"This Sesshomaru does not need tea." He stepped towards me as I turned my back to rummage in the cupboard, starting up the rice cooker. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, as his face pressed into my hair. "Why can't the miko just say it?" He spoke into my hair, a gust of wind coming through the window, his silver hair freely flying over his shoulder and cascading into my view. My own dark hair flew free as it mingled with his so slightly, my face heating up as his calloused fingers gripped my cheeks.

"Say what?" I asked through a squished face, his thumb pressed to my bottom lip, slightly probing my mouth to open. He let out a soft breath as I felt my heart pounding in my chest, loud in my ears and probably even louder in his.

"Say what is in this miko's heart…" His voice was soft, and I so badly wanted to see his face, but his arms held me tight, his lips pressed against the side of my head. "Say that you love this Sesshomaru."

_**Oh you. Oh you. *giggle* Now, I really like this chapter for some reason. And there's going to be a picture that's for the end of this chapter actually, currently working on it. *grin* I'll post it as my display, and y'all would be able to see it on my deviantart, which I believe is in my account profile, as well as on my facebook page. Now, lets get back to the matter at hand. Now, fill out that sexy little box down there, and fill it in with those amazingly beautiful words that you know you want to say to me, and ya know. Send it in. I absolutely adore hearing from you guys. *smile* Tata for now!**_


	25. A Very Demanding Request

_**A/N: heyo guise~! I absolutely adored your words. Especially **_**lakeya2700!****_ It made me giggle so hard. Teehee. I hope you guys like this chapter. I especially like writing this one. *winks*_**

His rough thumb rubbed at my bottom lip, as he loosened his arms around my shoulders a bit. Shifting in his arms, I turned around to come face to face with him, his golden eyes flashing at me. "Why would I tell you that?" I asked, attempting to keep my voice calm.

"It is quite obvious to this Sesshomaru how you feel. Instead of attempting to hide it, just tell me."

I could hear Shippo playing in the back of the house, goosebumps running up my arms idly. My hands squished between our chests as I loosened his midnight blue tie, his narrowed gold eyes studying me. "I have never attempted to hide it, Sesshomaru. I have never tried to lie about my feelings."

"I know this all too well. You were very intent on killing me when we first met." He raised his eyebrow suggestively towards me, as I felt a smirk play across my lips.

"Besides, I'm not the one who kissed first the last couple times. So should you really be telling me not to hide my feelings, when you really want to tell yourself that?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed towards me, anger flashing through them for a split second. "Do not for one second, think you can see into this Sesshomaru's emotions. I feel no such thing towards a mere human."

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Sesshomaru pulled back a little, his rough hands pulling my fingers off of his tie. "I deserve to know, Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru has not had any relations with a woman since his ward came into the picture. That is perfectly why. I would've kissed any woman." He growled out as I felt a pang in my chest.

"Then why are you here?" I asked through clenched teeth, narrowing my eyes at him. "Why are you holding me, and taking care of me? If I'm just some easy woman to you, get out of my sight right now and I will know the answer to every question I want to ask." I glared up at him as he pulled away, adjusting his tie and dress coat. He walked past the archway as he turned to glance at me, his calculating cold eyes stern.

"Momma?" Sesshomaru walked past Shippo who neared the kitchen archway, as he opened the front door, shutting it hard. My chest felt really heavy as I glanced down towards Shippo, running my hand through my hair. "Did you and Sesshomaru-sama fight?"

"No, not at all honey." I smiled as I pulled out a pan. "Let's start on dinner."

"Okay!"

I shut Shippo's bedroom door slowly, as I walked down the hallway. I still had homework to do… I rubbed my temples aggravated as I bit into my bottom lip. My phone buzzed as I pulled it out, glancing down at the contact. I felt my eyes roll as I swiped to answer. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"The miko is wrong."

"About what, may I ask?"

"This Sesshomaru is not running from his emotions."

"Yeah, you said that earlier today." I scoffed as I sat in my swivel chair, running my fingers through my hair, pulling it up into a messy bun on top of my head. "Is that all?"

"You are running from your emotions."

"How so, Mister?"

"You tell me you hate me, when your actions prove otherwise."

"Well, if you're not running from your emotions, then what were those kisses?" There was a long silence on the other end of the line. I suddenly felt a chill run up my spine as I glanced towards the window, biting my lip nervously. "I need an answer, Sesshomaru. I can't keep running after a hopeless dream."

"What dream would that be?"

"You know what it is." I sighed as I pressed my elbow against the wood of my desk, my fingers working at my temples slowly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Enlighten this Sesshomaru." His voice was deep, as it smoothed over my nerves, caressing them easily. "What is a hopeless dream?"

"You are." I bit out as I pushed my palm against my eye socket. "You barged into my life like a typhoon, and left just as dangerously." The line was silent as I bit the inside of my cheek, glaring at the harmless sketch book on my desk. "Sesshomaru… You've known how I've felt about you since day one. I am an open book, and you and everyone who knows me knows this. I'm easy to read, and it's sad to say, but it's true." I paused as I leaned back, feeling my back pop in the process. "You're like… You're the total opposite of me. The total opposite of what I look for in a guy. You're not funny, and you're not nice. You don't treat me kindly, and you use harsh words…" I felt tears prick my eyes as I sucked in a shaky breath. "when you speak to me, and I hate everything that you stand for. I hate everything about you… But that's what makes my feelings for you so strong…"

"Kagome." I paused as his calm voice spoke over the phone. "Just tell this Sesshomaru."

"Why in God's name do I need to tell you? I just spelt it out for you." I growled out, slamming my hand against my desk. "There is nothing to tell. You already know."

"Just enlighten and indulge in this Sesshomaru's request."

"That was nowhere near a request. It was a demand, idiot." I grumbled out as I felt tears slip down my cheeks. "I love you, Sesshomaru. I hate everything you stand for, and you make me so angry, but you're the only one who makes me so happy…" I grinned into the phone as I pressed my hand against my forehead, my fingers running through my bangs. I heard a beep as I blinked, static coming onto the line. "Sesshomaru?"

"Ka…..me." I heard his broken voice through static as I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Are you there, Sesshomaru?" I asked again as I bit the inside of my cheek again, my heart pounding loud in my ears.

"Ka…. I… Too….. You… Sesshomaru." His voice broke through as the line clicked dead. I looked down at my phone as I swiped to redial his number.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please-" I ended the call, glaring at my useless phone.

A knock on the door caught my attention, as I glanced down at my phone clock, laying my charcoal down on my work area. I scowled as I stared at the bright green numbers on my phone, glancing at the stove and microwave clock as well. "God bless it, InuYasha. Why must you get drunk tonight?" I shook my head as I stood up, my chair swiveling underneath the movement. I slipped on my slippers, as I shuffled towards the door. I disarmed the security box, as I unlatched the chain on the door, pulling it open. "Jeez, dude. Its way past 1 am… Must you drink tonight?" I stared up at gold eyes as he studied me, as if calculating me next move. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I need to do my…" I was cut off by his lips crashing down on my own, captivating mine. I felt a rush of air come out of me as his fingers ran up the back of my head, pulling my hair tie out of my messy bun.

His fangs nipped at my bottom lip as I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. I heard the door click, and my back was against the cold metal almost immediately. His hand ran down my back as I felt coldness run through every single touch of his. I pulled away from him as his lips found my neck almost immediately, chills running down my spine. My body felt frozen as I attempted to squirm out of his arms. "Tell me you love me again, Kagome." His voice sent goose bumps up my entire body, a chill running through my entire body. My heart pounded in my chest, as I stared wide eyed at the top of Sesshomaru's head.

"What's going on, Sesshomaru? This isn't funny."

He lifted his head as he blinked, his gold irises, turning into blood red, the pupil dilated. I felt my breath catch in my throat, as his calloused hand gripped my throat. "Sorry, Kagome. It will definitely be easier with you out." He pulled out a syringe out of his pocket, waving it in front of my face.

**_WHOA! Haha. I'm sorry about the cliffy. Ah. Nah, I lied. I'm not sorry at all. Not at all. And you guys thought there was gonna be a sex scene? You guys are naughty children. *winks* welp. Fill out that little box down there, show me some lovin's and ya know, give me those pretty, beautiful thoughts. Haha. I love the sexy words you type out. It's very enticing and pleasing to read. *grins*_**


	26. Betrayal and Love

_**A/N: I apologize for the wait. I was trying to figure out how to type this chapter out. Would've had this chapter done earlier this weekend, but I was bouncing around different homes since last Thursday, so I haven't had much time or energy to do it. But at long last, chapter 26. :) I can't believe I have 26 chapters so far. ^_^ I'm so geeked. Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews. They mean a lot to me.**_

A cough escaped my throat as I took in a deep breath. Forcing my eyes open, I tried moving my arms, shackles digging into my skin. "S-shippo-chan?" I whispered out as I lifted my head, every part of my body feeling heavy. Flexing my hands, I felt my cramped hands, cracking them with just movement. "Sesshomaru? Inu-chan?"

"You're up, miko." I looked up as red irises glittered in the darkness. "You were a lot easier to subdue than I expected. Though, I will admit, you gave me one hell of a burn." His deep voice chuckled as I heard footsteps nearing. I felt my breathing hitch in my throat. "My, you are definitely a lot prettier than the last time we've met." He leaned forward, as his black wavy hair curtained around us, his pale skin glowing from the little bit of moonlight coming in through the window high up.

"W-where am I?" I looked at him, biting the inside of my cheek. "Where's my son!"

"You mean the little rat? He's here. Kitsune, come on out."

"Momma…" Shippo's small voice came out as I lunged forward, the shackles clattering against me. I cried out as I fell against the wall. Shippo's small footsteps came to my ears, as I looked at him. His small hand pressed against my thigh, as he leaned forward, pressing his warm hand against my cheek.

"You're okay…" I smiled against his hand as I planted a soft kiss on his thumb. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"Oh, he's more than okay." The deep voice interrupted our moment as he gripped his calloused hand into my hair, twisting it. "He's going to have his parents back as soon as you tell us where you're keeping the jewel."

"What? My son wouldn't betray me!"

"Oh, but he's not your son." The moonlight flashed across his face as my eyes widened. He wore a black tie, as he glanced at me.

"Aren't you the man working for Sesshomaru?" I whispered out as he laughed loudly.

"So the wench remembered me." He jerked my head to the side as he revealed my neck, feeling pressure against my neck.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt my Momma!" Shippo cried out as he glared at Naraku.

"Shut up runt." Naraku pulled back as he narrowed his eyes towards me. "Might as well spend time with your mother." I heard his loud footsteps as I heard the door slam. Shippo paused as he stared at me.

"Kagome…"

"W-why?" I felt tears sting my eyes as he looked towards me, pressing his hand against my cheek.

"I-I'm sorry… He promised to save my parents… And all I had to do was infiltrate you're home… B-but…" He pressed his head against my stomach as I felt his body shake with a sob. "I didn't know you'd be so kind… T-that you'd gladly take me in and care for me." He sobbed again as I felt his tears start soaking my shirt. "I-I forgot…"

"Forgot what?" I asked softly as I moved my head to rest against my arm, looking away from the traitor. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes as he gripped the shredded part of my shirt.

"W-what it was like to have a mother…" He sobbed as I felt his head pick up off of my stomach. "I'm so sorry, Momma…" He whispered as he climbed into my lap, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll get you safe… Even if it kills me…" I looked over at him, as his green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. We heard footsteps as I looked towards the door, as it clattered open.

"What a touching moment…" Kagura's voice reached my ears as she stepped towards me. She grabbed Shippo off of me by his tail as she glared at him. "Get out, runt." She tossed him towards the door, as she reached down gripping my neck. "If you just gave that mutt the jewel when he was under my control, I wouldn't have been fucking disciplined." Her hand came down on my cheek hard as I felt the tears roll down my cheek as my tooth scraped against the inside of my cheek. I tasted the blood rolling into my mouth as I looked at her angrily. "Where's your little miko powers now?" She grinned as she gripped my hair, twisting it within her hands.

"Bite me." I growled out as she jerked my head forward.

"Don't fucking tempt me, bitch." Kagura slapped me hard against the face as I felt tingling underneath my skin. She growled deep as she jerked her hand away, smoke coming off of her hand. "Have fun sitting in here starving, dumb skank." Kagura's voice was cold as she walked away, the door slamming behind her.

I sat there, on the brink of unconsciousness as I listened for anything. All I could hear was the small sobs on the other side of the door. "S-shippo-chan?"

"I'm here Momma…" His voice was soft as I felt a smile tug at my mouth. "Will you disown me when we're out of this?"

I paused as I tilted my head up, staring at the ceiling. I could see the sunrise coming in through the window as I let out a soft breath. "No." He let out another sob as I imagined him covering his face.

"Even though I hurt you?"

"You betrayed me, but you did it before you even knew me… But you will be grounded…" I chuckled as I heard a soft laugh. The room became quiet as I tried to shift my shoulders, trying to get in a more comfortable position. "Shippo-chan…"

"Yes Momma?" I leaned my head against the wall as I shut my eyes. I imagined Sesshomaru, his deep baritone voice coursing through me.

"Can you get ahold of him for me?" I paused as I felt his lips against my own, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Momma…" He whispered as I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "Naraku-sama took your phone… And he has minions guarding all the exits…"

"Please, Shippo-chan… At least get him a message for me…" I paused as I opened my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks. "Tell him I love him, okay?"

"Of course Momma." Shippo's small footsteps walk away as I closed my eyes again, sleep capturing me.

_I stood in an open field, my old high school uniform blowing in the wind. I opened my eyes as I looked up a hill, staring at an old well. Vines grew up out of the well, as a gust of wind blew past. Reaching my hand up, I sat it on my head, my thumb brushing against my earlobe. "Kagome!" I looked over my shoulder as I smiled and waved towards Sango and Miroku._

_ "Where's InuYasha-chan?"_

_ They glanced at each other as I felt a pang in my chest. __**Wait, why do I feel hurt by them just looking at each other.**__ "I'm sorry Kagome-sama, we couldn't stop him."_

_ "Stop him from what?" __**Why is my chest clenching so bad? I don't feel anything for InuYasha-chan…**_

_"He saw Kikyo's soul catchers, and ran off to go see her." Sango's voice was small as I saw a small two-tailed cat, walking next to Shippo. I smiled down at him as he jumped onto my shoulder._

_ "Forget about him, Kagome-chan. He's not important."_

_**If he's not important, why am I so hurt by him running off? Isn't Kikyo supposed to be dead?**__ I smiled at them as I followed behind them. __**Where am I?**__ Trees were all around us, and Sango was wearing an old kimono and Miroku wore a weird black and purple monk outfit. Not just that, but Shippo wore a fur vest over a long sleeved haori with leaves on it. I scowled as I glanced around. "Hey, guys, where are we? Where are we going?"_

_ "We are where we have always been." Miroku glanced at me, as his eyebrows furrowed. "We're in the Edo period. Don't you know that?"_

_ "But I was in modern Tokyo."_

_ "Yes, visiting your mother and little brother." Sango smiled as I bit the inside of my cheek. I started to feel heat rush through my body as I could feel my heart pounding, tingling coming across my skin. Something cool touched my collarbone as I reached to touch it. A small round purple-pink jewel glowed against my hand as I could feel its immense power coarse through me. **I've seen this somewhere... But where?**_

_ "What's this?"_

_ "Did you bump your head, Kagome?" Shippo laughed as he looked at me, his big green eyes staring at me._

_ "I must have…"_

_ "That's the Shikon No Tama. You are its protector." __**Protector? Kikyo was its protector… Not me. **__"Kagome, are you okay? You're looking a little pale…" **This jewel... I've felt this power before...**_

_ I felt my heart racing even more as I glanced around, his long silver tresses blowing in the wind. Her black hair was tied into a side ponytail as she ran towards me in an orange kimono. "Kagome-chan!" Her gentle voice was loud as she ran barefoot, his long legs taking strides towards us. "I missed you Kagome-chan!"_

_ "Rin-chan…" I smiled down at her as I pat her on the head. I glanced up at his molten gold eyes, a soft smile on my face. "Sesshomaru."_

_ "Filthy human, why do you use his name with no honorifics!" A green toad like demon shouted at me as I felt my heart stab with pain. The mirth that used to be in Sesshomaru's eyes was no longer there. They were like ice blocks carved and painted on his face._

_ "Silence, Jaken." He cold voice was like a stab in my chest as he turned to stare at me. "Why is the half-breed's woman not attacking this Sesshomaru?"_

_ "I can't attack you, Sesshomaru."_

_ "Why is that?" The way he talked to me made my heart clench as he stared at me._

_ "You know why." I felt a small smile tug on my face as I stared up at him. "Because I'm in love with you, silly."_

Pain stabbed through my face as I felt my eyes jerk open. The sun was high in the sky as I stared up at Naraku. "Where is the little kitsune?"

"What do you mean?"

"The rat's gone." His hand came down hard on my cheek as tears stung my eyes. "Now tell me, where you sent him, wench!" A crash caught our attention as he growled deep in his throat. I felt a soothing wave of air rush over me as my heart started to calm down. I felt a small smile come onto my face, my voice speaking out on its own.

"Sesshomaru…"

_**Welp, the italics are her dream. *smiles* A little side note for ya. Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, fill out that sexy box and give me your beautiful thoughts, cause ya know, I can't read minds.**_


	27. Damsel in Distress No More

**A/N SO I've kind of sort of been dead, ya know? - Please no hate. At least you got this chapter, right? *grins* If it's any consolation prize, my fiance is still waiting for the last 3 chapters, so y'all are ahead of him. - Anyway, I wanted to make this chapter amazingly epic for you guys, but I think I kind of failed... - ANYWAYS, lets get one thing straight, though it clarifies later in this chapter, figured I should clarify now...**

**There is a couple different uses of Italics in this chapter and in a chapters to come. In these cases, they are as such...**

_NORMAL ITALICS: _Means Kag's "conscious" _**BOLD ITALICS:**_Means Kag's thoughts... **I hope that sort of cleared things up. If it's any kind of help, I'll be working on the next chapter as of posting this... - So no hate, and don't come and kill me...**

His hands wrapped themselves in my thick hair, jerking my forward, his breath reeked of cigarettes. The red of his irises gleamed in the pale light as he hissed out a command. "Stay fucking here, while I go check the disturbance."

"How am I supposed to go anywhere with me chained up like a Raggedy Ann doll?" I spat out, glaring up at him, as I jerked my arms forward to indicate towards the chains that jingled in response.

"Don't back sass me, bitch." His hand came down hard on my cheek, as my canine caught on my inner cheek. He unraveled his hand from my hair, standing up. He adjusted his shirt, and pulled his long black hair into a ponytail, holding his head up high. "I have an overdue appointment with a mutt."

"Don't even dare touch him or I swear to God I'm going to burn you alive!" I shouted at his retreating back, tingling coming forward in my chest, racing up my arms.

"How can you when you're just a mere untrained miko?" He smirked down at me as he opened the heavy metal door, my glares ineffective against him. "Have fun lying there unable to help while I skin your precious mutt alive."

"Don't touch him!" My scream was unheard as I lashed forward, the chains jerking me back abruptly, the stone wall stabbing into my shoulder blade. I felt something hot trickle down my back along my spine, as I muttered under my breath. "God… Please… Keep Sesshomaru safe…" I winced as I leaned back, pain shooting up through my body from the scrap the wall gave me.

I could faintly hear the shouting as the tingling settled into my finger tips and joints, my head throbbing in pain. _Can you hear me?_

I jolted upright, yanking forward on the chains causing a resounding noise resonating off of them, shifting in my seat, my shins digging into the cool ground. "Whose there?"

_Hush my child, I am of no harm to you, and please, do not speak aloud, the guards will hear us._

"What are you talking about?" I felt panic starting to rise in my chest, as I felt the shackles digging into my skin, attempting to shift once again.

_I am merely… You can call me your conscious… Do you wish to get out of this predicament? And to answer me, just think your response, please, the guards will raise alarm and come charging in here._

_**My conscious? Why do you pause when you say that?**_ I bit the inside of my cheek as I glanced towards the door. The tingling in my chest rose once again as I saw the pale face of one of Naraku's lackey's come in. "Wait… Kanna-san?" I voiced out as her pale hair fell over her shoulders.

"Yes." Her voice was soft as always, her eyes seemed dead as they stared at me emotionlessly. _That is not the girl you knew in High School. She is a droid of Naraku's._

_**These are not the droids you're looking for. **_ I mimicked Star Wars in my head, snickering aloud to myself. "What are you doing here?" I smiled towards her black eyes as they didn't even respond.

_Child, be careful. This demon is dangerous! Listen to me well…_

_**Why should I listen to you? You're not even real. It's my loneliness manifesting into a psycho—**_

_Yes, yes, psychological disorder of hallucinating, yes, yes. Believe what you want, Kagome, but I am here to help you. She, however, is not. I will tell you of my story when you're not in danger…_

_**I don't care if I'm in danger or not!**_ I glanced towards Kanna as her footsteps neared towards me. "Kanna-san?"

"I must kill you…" Her voice was soft, her dark eyes sending chills down my spine.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" _I told you, she is a spawn of Naraku's now. She does not care of the limited history the two of you happened to share. Naraku has her under his control now. Listen to me carefully, child…_

_**Wait, she can't be here to kill me… Sesshomaru's coming to rescue me!**_

_Kagome… do not rely on that demon too much… Demons will betray you at all costs… Listen to me, I want to help you!_

I felt the panic start rising as the tingling get stronger, my eyes straining to fixate on Kanna. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my head starting to throb in response. "No…" My voice came out shaky, as I struggled to breath. "No… You're wrong…" I whispered, feeling the shackles around my wrists starting to become hot as the tingling shot through my entire body.

"No… I'm not wrong. My master orders it, so it must be…" Kanna's voice reacted to my own, as I attempted to keep my blurring eyes to stay on her. Sesshomaru's smug cocky smirk flashed through my mind as my heart twisted in pain, the tingling nearly doubling over.

"You're wrong!" I shouted out, the tears started to pool out of my eyes as my panicked breaths came out in short puffs.

_My child, calm down, you will wear yourself out and leave me unable to help…_

"I don't want your help! Demons aren't all the same!" I felt memories pool in as my heart raced rapidly in my chest. I glared towards Kanna as I lunged forward, the chains seeming to be less of a worry. "Demons can be kind!" I screamed as I felt heat rush through my body. InuYasha's voice melded together with Kouga's as memories of our high school life came forward. "Inu-chan isn't evil, neither is Kouga-chan!" I shouted towards the voice in my head as I lunged forward again, tears bubbling over my eyelids, glaring daggers at Kanna. _**She's not the person I have to be mad at… She's not belittling Sesshomaru… She's not belittling my Sesshomaru, or my friends! **_ "Sesshomaru won't betray me!" I screamed out, my voice sounding shrill as it bounced off of the small room, echoing in my own ears as I lunged forward once again, feeling my arms suddenly sag forward, free of the wall. Heat coursed through my body as the tingling intensified at freedom. "Sesshomaru maybe an ice prince, but he's my ice prince!" I screamed out again as I stood up, Kanna's form blurring with the white that I saw, Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes that shined with mirth burning in the back of my mind. I set my hand on the ground, steadying myself as I attempted to stand on shaky legs, my knees attempting to buckle out from beneath me.

I could barely make out Kanna's cold black eyes as she stared at me, studying my movements as I finally stood on my feet. Why wasn't she attacking? _She's not attacking because you are radiating off enough miko powers to burn her to a crisp if she were to touch you, my child. Listen to me and I can wrangle in the miko powers for you…_

"Why should I listen to you!" I muttered out as I stumbled forward, my feet sending the tingling coursing up my legs, through my muscles.

"I said nothing, woman." I heard her voice soft, as I glared at her.

"This damsel is no longer waiting for her prince… She's going to storm through and find him herself, and do some rescuing before that wicked demon tries to harm him." I spat out angrily as I felt her shift away from me, making way for me.

**Welp, how do you like it!? I hope you're happy with my crappy writing! *grins* TA-TA FOR NOW!**


	28. Adaption and Going Home

**A/N: I apologize for the huge delay. I was so backed up in my school work, and the end of the term came fast. And I was having a hard time trying to write this out, considering I'm not used to writing fight scenes. TT^TT Don't hate me cause of the sucky chapter okies?**

_Kagome please let me reel in the powers… You are going to deplete your well! _ I ignored the female voice as I staggered through the hallway, his power pulling me. His aura soothed me, as if sending out, stroking my nerves to calm me down. "Get the jewel from the miko!" I heard Naraku's voice shout out the order, as the tingling intensified. I could feel rush of fresh air come through the area I just stepped in, the smell of trees overpowering everything else.

_Please, stop! You can die!_ I glared towards the oncoming whirl of colors, my muscles seeming to tighten in my legs. "Momma!" I heard Shippo's cry as I saw molten gold eyes staring at me, breaking through the vortex of wild colors.

"Kagome!" His voice was deep as his youki rushed towards me, as I felt my breathing catch in my throat. _Kagome! He's attacking you! I'm going to help!_

"He's… He's not attacking me…" I whispered out as I felt the rush of wind coming towards me, something hot sticking to the bottom of my feet, the emotions of the beings controlled by Naraku coursed through my body. "They're… They're in pain…" I whispered as I reached my hand to my chest instinctively, staring into the center of the swirling youki of the demons. I could faintly make out Naraku's black purple aura, and Sesshomaru's bright white youki. "Sesshomaru!" I shouted as his youki reached towards me, attempting to coax my reiki. "They're in pain! What did you do, Naraku!" I shouted as the pain from them brought tears to my eyes. I clenched my fist to my chest, my knees shaking as the swirling colored of the demons slowly started to fade. _**What's going on? Where're they going?**_

_Kagome, when they charged at you, your reiki responded and killed them… _I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I sobbed softly.

_**No… No… I couldn't have killed them… They were innocent bystanders! **_I shouted towards my 'conscious' Sesshomaru's white youki seeming to overtake my senses.

_He's trying to control you, Kagome! _I felt the tingling flare out as pain stabbed into my stomach, as I nearly buckled over.

_**No he's not! **_I screamed back at her as the swirling colors stopped, sucking it back into my body. _**What… What happened! **_ I could see Sesshomaru, his suit jacket on the ground, his normal perfectly white button up shirt was ripped open, blood staining it. _**Is that his blood? I'll kill Naraku!**_ I saw a man on his knees to my right, pain radiating off of him, clashing against me in waves. His eyes were pure white as he stared in my direction. He had burns all along his body, as his legs were mere limbs.

_Kagome! Set your hand on his head and concentrate! _ I complied as I set my palm against his forehead, closing my eyes tightly. The tingling from before started up slowly as I felt it go through my arm. I could hear his scream of pain, as I opened my eyes to see blood gushing out onto my glowing pink hand. "Oh God…" Tears pricked my eyes, his head had a gaping wound, jerking my hand back as if I had been burned. "I… I killed him…"

_He would've died in any case, you just made his death short and to the point. Miko's are to ease the pain of soldiers, and make sure their deaths are quick if there is no way to fix them._

_**I'm not a Miko!**_ I felt the tears pooling down my cheeks as Naraku glared at me head on. "So that is the miko's power." He grinned as he started towards me.

"You will not go near what is this Sesshomaru's." Sesshomaru stepped inbetween Naraku and I as I bit the inside of my cheek, glancing down at the blood. "Is the Miko okay?"

"I-I'm not a miko…" I whispered as I felt my legs shaking underneath me.

"This Sesshomaru only came to claim his property." Sesshomaru turned his back on Naraku as he stepped closer to me. "I will not repeat myself."

"I'm okay…" I forced a smile on my face as I rubbed my hand against my thigh, still feeling the blood sticking between my fingers.

"The wench will not leave!" Naraku shouted as Kagura appeared behind me, a fan extended. "Take care of them, Kagura." Naraku stated calmly as purple smoke surrounded him. "Kill them if you have to; just bring the shikon no tama to me."

Kagura flicked her wrist as I felt the winds churning around us. "Miko, step behind me."

"What're you going to do, Sesshomaru?" I asked softly as I moved to stand behind him, my hands clenched into fists.

"This Sesshomaru will do what he must." He stated in his usual monotone voice, as I stared at his broad back. My heart pounded in my chest, my breath catching in my throat. "In order to protect his own." He held his hand up as his fingertips glowed green as smoke came out of his nails. A whip like green glowing thing came out of his fingertips as it circled around him, and with a flick of his wrist it was sent out towards Kagura.

She smirked as she flicked the fan towards us, a gust of wind rushing towards us, and setting his whip on a separate course. Sesshomaru growled as I imagined him in regal royal robes, standing in a distant field. "The dog wants to spend his time protecting a mere human when he could have me?" She clutched her arms together, making her cleavage pop out of her already low-cut kimono top. "How the mighty have fallen."

"You are one to speak. Once a witch of wind, now has no power in this time."

_**This time?**_

_Demons live for centuries, never aging in appearance, only ever seeming to be adults in their prime. But as humans started to populate more of the land, and turned the forests into cities, most of the weaker demons were killed off immediately, but the stronger ones were able to adapt into the changing settings. But some of the demons of elements were weakened, making a slower adaption into the surroundings, which is why most of the elemental demons have resided in the mountains, where the ground, and air are much cleaner and better for them._

I watched as Sesshomaru moved gracefully across the field, his hand extended, coming into contact with her fan. I could hear the clanking of contact as Sesshomaru jumped back. "You have not weakened, I see…" Kagura growled out as she glared towards us.

"Of course not. This Sesshomaru was one of the first to adapt." He held his head up high as he glared down his nose at her. "I am not a demon who must rely on the mountains air to be able to attack fully."

"Yet without Tokijin, you are nothing." Kagura chuckled as I blinked. "I will say goodbye for now, let's meet again." A feather emerged out of her kimono sleeve as it grew large, being carried away on the wind.

"S-sesshomaru?" I whispered as he turn to look at me. His hands were hot as they touched my cheeks, pulling my face to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Do not be so careless." He sighed as he leaned forward, wrapping his arm under my shoulder blades, as he wrapped the other under the back of my knees.

"I can walk, Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru will not let the miko until he fully checks your body to ensure there is not permanent damage." I felt my cheeks redden as I saw Shippo's cowering form in the corner. "Come Kitsune. We must go home."

"We?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru looked at me as his molten gold eyes melted into my racing heart. "Until this situation with this so called jewel, and that spider are resolved, this Sesshomaru will not allow you to live alone, and henceforth, Rin and I will stay in your small house."

**Welp, how'dya like it guys? I will gladly take any criticism. - I know it's not the best, but bear with me. =-=**


End file.
